


Jenny Smith-Holmes

by Jessica_Pond



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 68,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Pond/pseuds/Jessica_Pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Doctor and River had a child, but after the Time War she took a break from traveling and turned herself human to escape her past.<br/>I am Jessica Pond and this is the story of my life.<br/>(P.S. Not a Johnlock, Just Sherlock going through the hardships of parenting while John watches amused.)<br/>The place where I get the script is arianedevere.livejournal.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductory

> Jenny Smith (Jessica Senlorlunadrawinakalakaladath Sigma Pond) is a 270 year old Time lord that has regenerated into a 4 year old’s body right after the Time War. She lost her husband (Rullanafrolirelkorobi 271) and 2 children (Vanishjastvanquana {girl} 67), and Zenpokjynoianatarabygoeldri {boy} 62), and of course the rest of her kind. When she looked into the schism, the human part of her, which she got from her mom and grandparents (River, Amy, and Rory), didn't know what to do so it absorbed raw time, giving her special abilities (like Rose when she was Bad Wolf). After the Time War, she decided to take a break from travelling, and she put the TARDIS coordinates on random and flew away. She wanted to be another person, so the Doctor helped her. He help her use the chameleon arch. But because she's part human, she remembers more than the Doctor did when he change, because the human part didn’t change so that part remembers. So Jenny ends up at the home of Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson. (Eventually she will move on to other show as well, okay? Okay.)


	2. How It All Started

3RD P.O.V.  
“This is 999, how may we help with your emergency?” A women’s voice answered calmly, almost bored even.  
“There is a fire!” A woman screamed frantically into the phone.  
“Please ma’am, calm down. What is the address?” The 999 women began to ask still sounding bored.  
“889 Collins Road!” the women said seeming to calm down a little.  
“Thank you ma’am, a fire engine is on its way, with 2 ambulances, and the police.” The women said starting to get even more bored.  
“Thank you so much Miss, good-bye.”  
Sure enough, a few moments later, the sirens started wailing. Bright lights flashed and fire engines, ambulances, and about 7 police cars raced down the street. The women looked relieved, and let out her breath.  
The fire was out almost immediately, and the woman was taking in for questing. The firefighters took off into the building too see if there were any survivors. They found 2 dead adults, one male and one female, and a dead cat.  
One of the firefighters went into a room that looked untouched by the fire. The room looked like a nursery for a girl. The firefighter quickly searched the room when he found the 4 year old girl wrapped up in a blanket lying on the floor.  
Without hesitating the firefighter grabbed her and run from the building. As he was running out, he looked for an ambulance and saw Detective-Inspector Lestrade talking to that weird ‘consulting detective’ and his friend; Sherlock and John are what he thought their names were.  
He realized that he was still holding the child in his arms wrapped in a dark blue blanket. He sighed with a heavy breath and walked over to Lestrade.  
The firefighter tapped Lestrade on his shoulder, making him turn around to talk.  
“What is it?” he asked in a kind of impatient manner, but yet still nice.  
“Sir, we found this child in the building. What do you what me to do with it?” he asked in a heavy Scottish accent.  
“Take it to the ambulance to have it inspected for injury.” He said calmly. The firefighter nodded okay, and started walking towards an ambulance. He had given the child to a paramedic, and walked away to do his job.  
He suddenly heard the paramedic yell to Lestrade. The firefighter ignored it and walked towards the building.  
Lestrade came running to the paramedic’s side along with Sherlock and John. The paramedic quickly gave something to Lestrade to inspect.  
Lestrade looked down at the envelope in his hands and gave it to Sherlock for it was addressed to him. Sherlock stared at it in confusion, and began to slowly open it.  
This is what it said:  
   
_Dear Sherlock Holmes,_  
Please take care of our daughter, for we can not do care or her ourselves anymore. We lead dangerous lives and can not have our child with anymore. Please, you are our last hope. What ever you decide is up to you weather you keep her or not. Just please do not put her in an orphanage. Keep her along your side, you will find that she is very clever. Her name is Jenny, Jenny Smith. Take care of her, Sherlock, please.  
-D+R  
Sherlock stared at it in confusion, but finally it began to sink in. He decided to take the child back to the flat, but only for a few days, and that John was going to care for her.  
“Lestrade, we are taking the child, good-bye.” Sherlock said taking the sleeping child in his arms. Both Lestrade and John (and about every police man and women within earshot) stared at him in shock. John snapped out of it first and so did Lestrade.  
“Sherlock, you can’t just take a child.” Lestrade mumbled with slight confusion in his words.  
“Yes, but where would she go? Her parents did ask me to care for her.” Sherlock said in his usual arrogant tone.  
“What…when?” Lestrade ask again growing more confused every minute.  
Sherlock who was getting annoyed took the letter out of his pocket and handed it to Lestrade. Lestrade read it and sighed.  
“Fine Sherlock. But only for a few nights.” Lestrade huffed.  
“Of course, what am I going to do with a child?” Sherlock said in his usual arrogant tone. Sherlock started to walk away from the shocked faces of the police with John by his side when the child began to stir. The child stretched without opening her eyes, she placed her arms around Sherlock's neck and buried her face into his shoulder.  
Sherlock seemed a bit surprised by this, which made John laugh a bit. Sherlock just turned his head towards him to give him a violent death glare and continued to walk.  
John was watching Sherlock carry the little girl, and that’s when she noticed how much she looked like Sherlock.  
Her hair was about the same length as Sherlock’s (although this was probably do to her age), it was also the same jet black color in tight, messy curls. Her face was a pale white with high cheekbones. Her eyes were shut tightly with her long, curled eyelashes smashed together. She was loosely wrapped in a dark blue blanket that was a perfect match to Sherlock's scarf, which the child buried her head into. If John didn’t know any better, he would have thought that is girl was Sherlock's daughter.  
Sherlock noticed that John was staring at Jenny. What did he think of her? Sherlock quickly ignored the thought, deleting it from his mind palace, and called a cab.  
Sherlock, John, and Jenny slid into the cab, John gave directions to the cabbie, and they drove off in silence. Jenny curled up into a ball in Sherlock's arms while he stared intently out of the window. John looked on at the two lost in thought. But one of his many thoughts were that the girl should be in a car seat while in a car. John just shook his head at the thought.  
When they arrived at 221b Baker Street, Sherlock got out, still carrying the girl and walked into the flat, leaving John to pay the cabbie, as usual. Sherlock took the stairs 2 at a time and entered the flat. Without taking his coat or scarf off, he walked into his room with Jenny. He  pushed the door open with his foot and laid the sleeping girl on the bed. He gently laid the dark blue blanket on her and started to walk out into the hall, leaving the door open just a crack, just in case.  
John was putting his jacket on to leave again when he noticed Sherlock coming out of his room still in his coat and scarf. Sherlock walked past him to take off his things, then walked in to the kitchen to catch up on his experiments.  
John sighed knowing that his curiosity was getting the better of him. “Sherlock, who was that?” John asked knowing he would probably not get an answer.  
“Jenny Smith.” Sherlock replied staring into a microscope.  
“Why is Jenny here, Sherlock?” John asked looking into the kitchen where Sherlock was sitting. This time Sherlock ignored him.  
When John realized that Sherlock wasn’t going to answer him, he left the flat to go on a date with Sarah. Sherlock looked up to see John exiting the flat, then turned his attention to his experiments once again.  
About an hour later, Sherlock was still up doing experiments, and John had returned from an unsuccessful date without Sherlock noticing. Jenny was still in Sherlock's room asleep, but then she started to stir. 


	3. Understandings

**Jenny's P.O.V.**  
_Running. That's what I used to do with my parents, but then momma was sent to Stormcage for killing someone and I was separated for Daddy....again. This time I was on Gallifrey, with it's beautiful; red grass fields, the silver shining forests, and the mountains of Solace and Solitude. Then came the capital of the Timelords, encased in a mighty glass dome that was shining ever so bright under the twin suns._  
It all felt so real, but I know it wasn't. It's just a dream, and a dream it ever will be. Both Momma and Daddy had told me about Gallifrey loads of times before, and what happened to it. It was in a time lock, so if I ever wanted to see my home planet again I would have to bring back the war.  
I was only 2 when my parents took me away from Gallifrey. See, somehow they broke the time lock, but they got in before the war had started, and I was born on Gallifrey.  
And like every Timelord and Lady, I remember seeing it for the First time.  
I was a few days old when Momma carried me out of the Gallifreyen hospital. I looked at all the carvings and acrhitechture of the city. But soon we left the giant glass dome to go to Grandfather and Grandmother's house on the side of the mountain. It was a lovely hike there, with the red grass that I saw for the First time, those silver trees that I loved so much, that Daddy picked a leaf to give to me. I squirmed in my bright red blanket as the leave was being crinkled in my tiny hands.  
Momma and Daddy walked slowly up the hill as I drifted to sleep.  
**3 RD Person P.O.V.**

Jenny woke up without a sound and stretched. She looked around the strange room and saw that the door was opened. She smiled and crawled across bed with her blue blanket in her hand, expecting it to be red. It confused her, but she went on her way to get off the bed. She skillfully swung herself off the bed and threw the blue blanket around her shoulders.  
She slipped her hand through the crack of the opened door and quietly slipped out into the hall. Her feet padded across the floor as she past a white door, probably the restroom she thought. She wandered down the hall a little more and turned into what looked like kitchen turned into a lab.  
Then Jenny noticed the man sitting at the table looking into a microscope. He had dark brown, maybe even black, hair that was in tight, messy curls. He was very tall and skinny, with very pale white skin, very defined cheekbones and a black dress suit on.  
He hadn't noticed that Jenny was standing beside him, her head only reaching a few inches below the table, so she decided to get his attention. With her favorite blue blanket around her, Jenny walked quietly to the chair opposite of the man. She pushed it back lightly, trying not to make any sound, and climbed up on to it. From there she easily got onto the table.  
Now standing up on the table, she looked for possible ways to get across to the man, for the table was incredibly messy. Once she saw a path through the beakers and chemicals, she quickly made her way across the table.  
Now she stood in front of the man, who was still oblivious to the fact that there was another human in the room (that was not dead). Jenny bent down and tapped the man on his head. He didn’t even flinch, he just sat there. So she went for a different approach. She knelt down on the table and reached for the microscope.

SHERLOCK’S  P.O.V.

Suddenly the specimen that I was studying disappeared and the image in front of my eyes went white. I closed my eyes out of frustration.  
“John if you want to get my attention…” I looked up to see the little girl, Jenny, sitting on the table, grinning, holding my slide in her tiny hands.  
I was staring at her when she said pointing to herself, “Jemmy.” Since she was 4, she couldn’t pronounce words correctly, I assumed that she meant Jenny, so I smirked and told her, “Sherlock.”  
The little girl smiled very wide and stuck her hand out to me. I looked at it confused, but Jenny noticed this so to help me understand she told me, “We shake hands now.”  
I smirked at her intelligence, and took the tiny hand in my large one. Jenny smiled playfully and pointed to the slide in her other hand when I let go of her hand. “What is it?”  
I took back the slide and put back in the microscope. “You wouldn’t understand.” I said looking back into my microscope. Jenny got frustrated and hit my head and I snapped my head up to look at her.  
“Teach me then.” Jenny said holding her arms out, as if asking me to hold her. I sat there confused for a minute, and Jenny began to get frustrated. “Please?” Jenny said as she got off the table and slid into my lap.  
I sat there unsure to what I should do, I have never experienced this kind of affection before.  
My thoughts were broken when Jenny said, pointing to the microscope, then to herself, “Teach me, please.” This time I understood what to do, although I thought it was silly to be teaching a 4 year old about blood samples. I sighed and started from the basics.  
I was astonished to how Jenny understood everything I was teaching her. ‘The letter was right.’ I thought to myself, ‘She is incredibly clever.’  
So Jenny and I sat there all night until Jenny feel asleep on my lap. I didn’t want to disturb her, so I let her continue to sleep on my lap. I hadn’t noticed it was morning, until John sleepily walked into the kitchen to make coffee.  
“Sherlock, have you been there all night?” asked a very tired John, who was rubbing his eyes. I just ignored him and continued my studies. It was harder then normal, because Jenny was sleeping in a ball on my lap. John walked over to the coffee machine, and had opened his mouth and was about to say something, then he just looked at me as if in shock.  
“Sherlock?”  
“What is it, John?” I said looking at John this time.  
“Why is…Err..Umm.. Jenny asleep on your lap?” he asked looking for me to Jenny.  
“Because when people get tired, they tend to fell asleep, John.” I said looking back into the microscope. “She just happened to be on my lap when she fell asleep.”  
John just shook his head, grabbed his coffee, and went to read the paper in his chair. Sherlock felt movement on his lap and looked down to see piercing gray-blue eyes staring up at him. Jenny smiled and wiggled her off of Sherlock's lap and onto the floor.  
Jenny yawned quietly and walked over towards John’s chair. She walked past him, surprising him at how quiet she was, and walked to my chair. She gracefully pulled herself up onto it and sat down staring at John. She smiled and pointed to herself, the same way she did with me, and said, “I'm Jemmy.”  
John turned to look at me, “I thought you said her name was Jenny, Sherlock.”   
“It is John, she is only 4 years old.” I said with my voice emotionless.


	4. Daddy, Mommy, and the Voices

JENNY’S P.O.V.  
“Sherlock, are you going to be alright with Jenny on your own?” the man named John ask the other man named Sherlock. I’m going to have to find a name to call him, I don’t think I’ll be able to pronounce his name if I can’t pronounce my own.  
“Of course I will John.” Sherlock said in his baritone voice. Sherly, maybe?  
“ Fine whatever you say. I’m off to work, don’t blow anything up, and DON’T. LOSE. JENNY.” John said. Locky, maybe?  
“Fine.” And with that John left. I was still sitting in Sherlock’s chair when we both heard the door shut. Right after that, Sherlock jumped up and run to get his coat and scarf. He looked at me, like he was just realizing I was there. So I scooted myself off his chair and walked towards him. I looked up at him only to have his gaze lock with mine. I reached up towards Sherlock with my blanket in my hands.  
“I want to come, please.” I simply said mispronouncing please and he bent down to pick me up.  
“OK, but just this once.” He replied and went out the door of his flat.  
“Oh Sherlock, where are you off to this time?” an elderly women asked when she heard us coming down the stairs.  
“Out.” Sherlock replied twisting me around to the other side of his body, so the elderly women wouldn’t see me. Why would he do that? Is he ashamed of me? I sat there thinking the entire cab ride to where ever we were going.  
When the cab finally stopped Sherlock paid the cabbie and helped me out. This time I didn’t ask to be held, I just walked next to Sherlock into a big building. Is he ashamed of me, I mean way else would he do that? Does he not like me? I thought about it as we walked down the halls, in then into what looked like a lab. I looked around in awe, it looked so cool.  
“Don’t touch anything.” Is the only thing Sherlock said to me for about two hours.  
Then a strange girl with red hair came, and wasn’t surprised to see Sherlock there at all, but she hadn’t noticed me yet.  I got up and walked next to Sherlock’s leg and was sort of hiding behind them. Even Sherlock didn’t know I was there. He suddenly looked up from his microscope, and began searching the room with his eyes.  
“Sherlock? Sherlock, are you OK?” The woman asked like she was very concerned.  
“Oh no, John is going to kill me.” Sherlock said rubbing temples trying to think.  
“What….why?” the woman asked growing even more concerned. I knew he was think he lost me because I was now sitting under his stool, out of sight.  
“I lost Jenny.” He said standing up, knocking over the stool. I couldn’t help but giggle, but not before the woman asked, “Whose Jenny?”  
They both looked down at me, which made me giggle even more. Sherlock bent down, and picked me up.  
“This is Jenny.” He said while putting me on the table, now I was giggling uncontrollably. I look at the woman who was standing in front of me, then back at Sherlock.  
“I tricked you!”  I was on still giggling really hard. The woman looked at me then at Sherlock, probably looking at our similarities.  
“Sherlock… who is she?” she was really confide used now.  
“I told you, this is Jenny Smith, she is staying with John and me until they can find a relative for her to live with.” Sherlock said turning back to his work  
"They aren't going to." I said in kind of a sing-songy voice as I played with one of the beakers. But I guess they didn't hear me because they were still talking.  
“I… she…umm…she looks just like you, umm, I thought, maybe, she was yours.” This made Sherlock snapped his head up to look at me. It was true, I did resemble him a lot. So I just went along with it, I decided to freak Sherlock and the woman out.  
“Daddy!” I yelled pointing to Sherlock, the woman and Sherlock looked shocked. I was pleased with myself that I could scare Sherlock.  
Then I pointed to the woman and looked at Sherlock. I jumped off the counter and walked around the it looking for something to do.  
“Who?” I said turning back to the woman.  
“Molly.” Sherlock said still staring off into space.  
“Mommy.” I said putting my hand out to shake. She too, like Sherlock the night before, looked down at my hand in confusion.  
“Uhh.. Umm… Sherlock? Why did she call me ‘mommy’?” Molly said, looking flustered. This time Sherlock was unfazed by what I said.  
“Because, she is only 4 years old, Molly. She can’t pronounce her own name  correctly.” He turned back to his work, again. It looked like Molly was understanding, but I meant what I said. I want her to be my mother figure, she seemed nice and sweet. Plus she was one of the only girls I have met since I came here.  
I started to play with my shirt, and that I when I noticed the chain around my neck. It was attached to something under my shirt. Molly was saying something to either Sherlock or me, but I wasn’t paying any attention.I sat down, leaning against the counter on the floor. I pulled at the chain, and a beautiful fob watch came out. It was weird, it felt like it had sentimental value to me, but when I went to open it, I felt like it didn’t want me too. That is when the voices started.  
It was whispering to me, a man and two women’s voices,  
_'Luna, my moon, we are coming._ ' Came the first women's voice.  
_'Jessica, I promise we will find you, but you need to hold on.'_  Came the man's voice.  
_'Jessica, we are coming but keep yourself safe from danger.'_  
They had a soothing sound, but then a very familiar voice came from the watch.  
_'You can not open me yet, it is to soon. But they evil ones are coming. Keep me hidden, and hide yourself. Much more is to come than just a man with the dream of power and rage. The darkness is coming.'_ I recognized the voice of my own, but it sounded older, a lot older.  
The watch was so interesting. I took a closer  look at it, and turned over in my tiny hands. It was inscribed with circles, I had no idea what it meant. So I dropped the watch, and it landed against my small torso with a thump.   
I looked up and saw that Molly had left, though I could still hear the voices, but very faintly. I looked to Sherlock to see him sitting on the stool, doing his experiment.  
“Daddy?” I tried to get him to look at me, but I failed to.  
“Daddy?” This time a bit louder than before. He looked up at me.  
“Teach me, please.” I held my arms out to him, and gave him my best puppy-dog eyes. He sighed and put me on his lap, I had a big smile plastered across my face, as daddy (yes I always call him daddy now) started to teach me about microorganisms. I can tell I won’t be going anywhere for awhile, and neither will daddy.


	5. Nightmares and Uncle Visits

JENNY’S P.O.V.  
Later that day, daddy and I left the lab, and got a cab back home. I sat there looking out of the window up at the stars. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of life is sitting out there, waiting to be discovered. What kind of adventure are awaiting for travelers of space, the first mars expedition crossed my mind, but then I got a bad feeling about it. Then my thoughts turned to thinking about Martians. I think they would kind of look like a lizard, but in a big green armor suit, type, thing.  
I thought of the planet I visited often in my dreams, Gallifrey is what I think it was called. It was 250,000,000 light years away from earth, but 10 minutes by Tardis. What is a Tardis? My thoughts continued on like this until the cab stopped in front of 221b.  
Daddy paid the cabbie and helped me inside. Daddy shut the door as I started climbing the stairs. I immediately stopped when I heard John talking to a person I didn’t recognized.  
“Does he know what you are doing, Mycroft?” a voice said that I recognized as John’s. Mycroft? Who the heck is Mycroft?  
“No, not yet. I’ll explain to him when he gets here.” A strange voice said. That must be Mycroft. Just then daddy ran up the stairs past me.  
“Explain to me what?” Daddy asked in stern voice as I entered the room.  
“Ah, Sherlock, how nice of you to join us… and this must be Jenny.” The red haired man said looking towards me. I stuck my hand out, and for the first time, someone took it without me asking them to shake. He let go of my hand and I ran behind daddy, holding tightly to one of his legs. He looked down at me and smiled, and I returned the gesture.  
“Well, it does seem that little Jenny here has grown attached to you, Sherlock.” Daddy snapped his head up to look at the man square in the eye.  
“Yes, it does seem so, Mycroft. So what is it that you need to explain to me?” Daddy said, slightly irritated.  
“Well…….I've been doing some research on Jenny, to find a relative’s she can stay, and, well…. Nothing came up. She has no one, Sherlock. So she’ll either have to go to the adoption center, or she can stay here with two.” I held onto daddy’s leg as tight as I could now, like I was never going to leave him. He looked down at me, and I gave my biggest, saddest, cutest puppy-dog eyes I was capable of.  
Daddy sighed and looked up at John. “John, would you be alright with Jenny staying here?” John sat there in surprise, and he wasn’t very good at hiding it. I just hugged daddy’s leg tighter and yawned. That is when I realized it was dark out, and I was very tired.  
Daddy noticed and picked me up and carried me back to his room. He laid me down and put me blue blanket over me. I was instantly fell asleep listing to the voices coming from the fob watch and the other room.  
'Soon, my moon, we are coming.'  
'We will be back soon, keep yourself safe, Jenny.'  
'Don't go getting into trouble, stay safe.'  
'Keep us hidden from them.'

 

*********

There was screaming coming every where around me. Momma held me tight against her heaving chest. There was fire all around me, explosions this way and that.  
Then I heard that hateful, mechanical voice screaming, “EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!!!!”  
I screamed as more and more of those voices started to join the chant.  
“EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!!!” I heard blast that sounded like lasers, and even more screaming. I yelled for someone I couldn’t remember. I yelled for my daddy.  
Momma was carrying me when I finally opened my eyes. Red was every where. From blood stains on the ground, to the red of the clothes of the Timelords. I was wrapped in a red blanket and a very dark blue one. I instantly recognized the planet we were on.  
Gallifrey. The Shining World of the Seven Systems, located in the constellation of Kasterborous. 250 million light-years from earth. The moons were destroyed, and the twin suns had gone to sleep. Where the brilliant sliver-leafed tree forest should have been, were black burn marks as far as the eye could see. Little was left of the red grass fields, that once almost covered the entire planet. The snow capped mountains of Solace and Solitude, where me home was, had crumbled to the ground.  
In the valley in between the massive pile of crumbled rocks, stood the capital of the Timelords. The eldest and mightiest race of the universe. The glass surrounding it was cracked and shattered, smoke rising from every direction. Gallifrey was in complete chaos and mass destruction. My body ached from running and being so close to explosion. Not to mention, I was shot through the stomach by a Dalek, and I was losing energy. Momma yelled from me told hold on as more Blood came seeping through my clothes.  
My face was smeared with dirt and grime, as was the rest of my body and cloths, mixing with the blood. It was clear to see that I had cried a lot, for the dirt and grime washed away with every tear I shed, leave streaks of clean, salty flesh. I couldn’t help it, but I cried more and more. Not just for myself and my family, but for the other 2.47 billion children on Gallifrey who will surely die with me.  
Momma’s face was also dirty and smudged and had streaks of clean flesh where her tears had rolled down her own rosy cheeks. She was crying right now, but not quite as hard as I was. Her tight, messy, blonde curls swung from side to side, searching for something of importance, daddy of course.  
I thought about him, and was sure he was dead. I am surprised momma and I are still alive. These thoughts made me cry harder, I mean I’m only 7 years old, just a child.  
I watched in terror as my home burned, my friends and family die, and all my hope of anything dying with them. I sobbed into my mother’s shoulder, my hand holding the last things my father probably would ever give me. My mother and a fob watch that had mine, momma’s, and daddy’s name inscribed into it in Gallifreyan. I could read it clearly and I would have it with me until I died. Momma was running when a lady with red hair ran in front of her. She looked at me with sad frown, but she also looked like she recognized me. We heard more daleks before she took off running.  
But as she was running away she dropped something. I looked down to the ground to see a stuffed animal, a teddy bear I think, burning and charring. I looked to momma, who was still searching for daddy. Bodies were laying on the ground, motionless and dead, empty metal shell corpses. Then I saw what caused all of this.  
A robotic shell came rolling into view. An eyestalk with a blue light in the middle of it looked straight at me. The middle part of its body turned towards me and momma. Two objects pointed to me , one looked like a plunger, ready to be extended towards me, the other a high functioning laser, waiting to fire. A Dalek.  
Daleks are an alien race of cyborgs created by the scientist Davros during the final years of a thousand-year war against the Thals. He genetically modified his race and integrated them with a tank-like, robotic, mechanical shell. His final modification was to remove their ability to feel pity, compassion, or remorse. But they are known to have one emotion, after having had every emotion removed except hate, leaving them with a desire to purge the Universe of all non-Dalek life. The Daleks soon came to view themselves as the supreme race in the universe and began a conquest of universal domination and extermination.  
Now we are fighting them for the sake of all creation, in the Great Time War. The Dalek had turned its entire body towards momma and I. She frantically started running, but I heard it. The words I thought would be the last thing I ever heard.  
“EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!! EXTERMINATE!!!” I closed my eyes hoping death would come easily for me, but then nothing. I opened my eyes in time to see the Dalek explode. Then someone walked though it, some who was very familiar. He was wearing a tweed jacket and a red bowtie. He held in his hand a sonic screwdriver, I watched him make. He was running towards yes, and I yelled.  
I don’t know if I yelled for him or for Sherlock at this point, but I yelled at the top of my lungs as I woke up.  
“DADDY!!


	6. Drumbeats

JENNY’S P.O.V.  
I woke up screaming and gasping for air. I was shaking violently, and sweating. My face was tear-stained, and more and more tears were fleeting from my eyes. I took me a moment to realized that I was in daddy’s arms, slowly rocking back and forth. John was standing in the doorway as I scooted closer into daddy, still sobbing uncontrollably.  
“What happened, Sherlock?” John asked tiredly. Daddy noticed that I was awake and sat me up, still rocking me back and forth.  
“Why don’t we ask Jenny that.” He said looking me in the eye. I stopped sobbing long enough to utter the words I regretted the most in my life.  
“T-t-the G-great T-time… W-w-war.” Some memories were slipping back now, like momma and daddy, Daleks, Gallifrey, and… and the fob watch. I took my head off of daddy’s chest to look down to see the fob watch in my hand.  
I could hear the voices coming for it again. I looked up to see that daddy and John were oblivious to the voices. I looked back down to the fob watch. It started to sing to me, the woman’s voice did, and I started to lull me to sleep. It was singing 'Hush Little Baby.”  
_Hush, little baby, don't say a word._  
Momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird  
And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring  
And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Momma's gonna buy you a looking glass  
And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Momma's gonna buy you a Billy goat  
And if that Billy goat won't pull,  
Momma's gonna buy you a cart and bull  
And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Momma's gonna buy you a dog named Rover  
And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Momma's gonna buy you a horse and cart  
And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.  
  
   
As the sweet woman’s voice sang on, the more tired I got. Finally I slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
SHERLOCK’S P.O.V.  
As I was rocking Jenny back and forth on my bed, slowly her crying turned to whimpers and she was soon asleep. It must have been a horrible nightmare, the sheets were tossed, all the pillows were on the floor, and it doesn’t seem like Jenny was the to get scared that easily. Whatever it was must be really bad.  
I looked down to the sleeping child in my arms and picked up a pillow that was on the floor. I placed it at the head of the of the bad and laid Jenny down. She was holding the blue blanket that I found her with and I spread it across her tiny body.  
I got up off my bed and walked out of the room. I left the door open just a crack  just in case Jenny woke up screaming again.  I am worried for her, she’s all I can think about at the moment.  
I sat down on the couch, when I remembered something. Something she said to John. ‘The Great Time War.’ That’s what she must have be dreaming of. I’ve never heard of it before, I could’ve deleted it.  
I ran to the desk and got John’s laptop. Humph, he thinks a password could keep me out. I entered the password, and sat in my chair. I clicked on Google and entered ‘The Great Time War’. Only 4 pictures came up. A man in a tweed jacket, a red bowtie, and braces(suspenders) standing next to a woman in a gray sleeveless dress and tight, blonde curls holding… a red haired Jenny. I clicked on it and a caption came up.  
‘(Left) The Doctor, John Smith, (Middle) Jessica Amelia Pond, Jenny Smith, The Dreamer (Right) Melody Pond, Professor River Song. The only survivors of the Last Great Time War.’ I looked at the person who posted it. It looked like some nutter had, but the girl in the picture looked very similar to Jenny, except with red hair.  
So those are Jenny’s parents. So many questions were racing through my head. ‘What was the Last Great Time War?’, ‘Where are Jenny’s parents now?’, ‘Why did they come to me to take care of Jenny?’  
I decided to go to my mind palace, to see if I have any information on the Time War.  
JENNY’S P.O.V.  
I woke up lot calmer this time then I did earlier that night. I looked down at the fob watch in my hands. The voices won’t go away. That is when it started, the drumming. It felt like it was coming from from daddy's phone beside me.  
Bump, bump, bump, bump.  
Bump, bump, bump, bump.  
Over, and over again.  
1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4. 1,2,3,4.  
I remembered. The Master.   
Children of Gallifrey were taken from their families at the age of eight, to enter the Academy. Some say that's where it all began, when he was a child. That's when the Master saw eternity. As a novice, he was taken for initiation. He stood in front of the Untempered Schism. It's a gap in the fabric of reality through which could be seen the whole of the vortex. We stand there, eight years old, staring at the raw power of Time and Space, just a child. Some would be inspired. Some would run away. And some would go mad.  
‘Listen, listen, listen, listen. Every minute, every second... every beat of my hearts. There it is. Calling to me. Please listen.’ Is what he said to my dad.  ‘Ever since I was a child... I looked into the Vortex and that's when it chose me. The Drumming. The Call to War.’  
I gasped as I came back in to reality. ‘Is this the I life a ran away from?’ I could still hear it, the drumming. ‘Why, why, why? Why me? Why can I hear it?’ I thought.   
I sat on daddy’s bed thinking, trying to remember my past. ‘Maybe, it is in my head. Maybe it’s all just dreams. Yes, that must be it just my imagination, my imagination.’ I thought to myself, coaxing me to forget.  
Then I heard three loud bangs, like gunshots. I buried myself deeper in the covers when I heard John yell.  
 "What the hell are you doing?!"  
 daddy mumbled something, and John yelled again.  
"...what?"  
"Bored!" daddy yelled, and more gunshots came. Daddy yelled bored between the gunshots again and again.  
"Bored! I don't know what's gotten into the criminal classes, good job I'm not one of them." Daddy said, a little quieter than before, after all the bangs were gone. I peeked up above the covers.  
"So you take it out on the wall?" John said calming down.  
"Oh, the wall had it coming." Daddy said quickly. They continued the conversation, in very quiet tones. I sighed; not being able to over hear what they were saying is quite frustrating.  
I looked out the window to see how dark it was.I jumped from the bed and grabbed my favorite blue blanket.  
I looked down to see the same thing that I have been wearing for the past two days. Purple t-shirt, black shorts, and white converse. Then I heard over the sound of drums, which was getting fainter and fainter, my stomach growling. That’s when I realized that I haven’t eaten since I got here.  
I wandered into the kitchen and pulled at the fridge door. It didn’t budge. I let out a loud sigh, and ran over to John. He was sitting in his chair, reading the newspaper, looking very, very irritated. Where do all of these newspapers come from?  
I tugged on his pants, quite hard too, and made him look at me.  
"Can I have some food please, John?" I only gave him a mild puppy-dog look because I was very tired. He looked back towards the fridge and got up. I still heard the drumbeats, they weren’t getting louder, but they were getting softer. John opened the fridge then slammed it quickly. I gave him a questing eyey-thing, something I saw daddy do… a lot.  
John mumbled something under his breath and turned to daddy.  
“A severed head!"  
“Just tea for me, thanks.” Daddy said lying on the couch. Staring at the ceiling. That’s when I saw the bright yellow smiley face on the wall with…… bullet holes? So that’s what was being shot.  
“No, there’s a head. In the fridge.” John said flustered as I was walking into the living room.  
“Yes.” Daddy said calmly and quietly.  
"A bloody head!" John yelled loudly, walking towards daddy.  
"Where else was I supposed to put it? You don’t mind do you?" daddy said smugly.  
John held his hands out despairingly and looked back towards the fridge.  
“I got it from Bart’s morgue.” Daddy said, grabbing something off the table. John buried his head in one hand.  
“I’m measuring the coagulation of saliva after death.” Daddy waved his hand vaguely in the direction of John’s nearby laptop.  
“I see you’ve written up the taxi driver case.”    
Throwing one last glance at the fridge, John said, “Uh, yes.” He walked over to Sherlock’s armchair and sat down.  
I thought John was going to get me food. I walked over to the counter and pulled a chair up to it as Daddy and John Continued their conversation.  
“A Study in Pink.” Daddy said still reading that magazine.  
Well, you know, pink lady, pink case, pink phone – there was a lot of pink. Did you like it?  
“Umm, no.”  
“Why not? I thought you’d be flattered.”  
“Flattered? Sherlock sees through everything and everyone in seconds. What’s incredible, though, is how spectacularly ignorant he is about some things.”  
I climbed up onto the counter and opened all the cuboard to find... No food in any of them. There were some dishes though. I sighed and got off  the counter and walked into the living room again.  
“Now hang on a minute. I didn’t mean that in a ...” John started, but daddy cut him off.  
“Oh, you meant ‘spectacularly ignorant’ in a nice way! Look, it doesn’t matter to me who’s Prime Minister ...”  
"Harriet Jones, I think." I said quietly.  
“I know ...” John added quietly.  
“... or who’s sleeping with who ...” daddy continued ranting about  
“Whether the Earth goes round the Sun ...” John whispered, hoping that daddy wouldn’t hear.  
Wait....Daddy doesn't know that the Earth goes around the sun? Now that's something that I would not expect to happen, because even I know the Earth goes around the sun, and that there are 8 planets in our solar system. There are over 300 hundred dwarf planets...  
“Not that again. It’s not important.” Daddy groaned  
“Not impor…” John started as he shifted his position in the chair to face daddy. “It’s primary school stuff. How can you not know that?”  
Pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes daddy said, “Well, if I ever did, I’ve deleted it.”  
“’Deleted it’?”  
Daddy swung his legs around to the floor and sat up to face John. “Listen.” He pointed to his head with one finger. “This is my hard drive, and it only makes sense to put things in there that are useful ... really useful.” He grimaced.  
That's funny, I fill my head with everything and I remember everything too....OK I remember the important stuff, Minecraft's name is not important, or maybe his name is Mycrap...something like that. Oh, it's Mycroft, see I remember what I need to without 'deleting' anything on purpose. Daddy's brain must be small if he has to delete stuff.  
“Ordinary people fill their heads with all kinds of rubbish, and that makes it hard to get at the stuff that matters. Do you see?”  
John sat there looking at him for a moment; trying to bite his lip but then he couldn’t contain himself. “But it’s the solar system!” Daddy briefly buried his head in his hands.  
“Oh, hell! What does that matter?!” He looked at John in frustration.  
“So we go round the Sun! If we went round the Moon or round and round the garden like a teddy bear, it wouldn’t make any difference. All that matters to me is the work. Without that, my brain rots.” Daddy said ruffling his hair with both hands, and glared at John.  
“Put that in your blog. Or better still; stop inflicting your opinions on the world.” Daddy said in a very harsh tone. He lied down on the sofa again, turning over with his back to me and John, and pulled his dressing gown around him while curling up into a ball. John looked at me and pursed his lips. The front door downstairs opens and closes. John stood up and walked towards the living room door, taking my hand.  
Looking over his shoulder, daddy asked, “Where are you two going?”  
“Out. I need some air, and Jenny needs something to eat.” John angrily said tightly, putting his jacket on. Daddy looked at me, like he was just realizing I was there. We headed for the stairs, which an elderly woman was coming up.  
“’Scuse us, Mrs. Hu ...”  
“Oh, sorry, love! Who’s this, dreary?”  
“Oh, uh… Jenny, her name is Jenny. And we were just leaving. Sorry Mrs. Hudson.” John said as he picked me up and carried me down the stairs. I heard Mrs. Hudson talking to daddy as John carried me out the door. The cold air hit us, making me curl up into John. He started walking, and I quickly fell asleep on him, listening to the sound of drumbeats and voices.


	7. The Time Vortex

JENNY’S P.O.V. The world was shaking around, as Daddy tried to fly the TARDIS. Grandmum was holding me, and sitting down in a chair. I thought it was really funny how both Momma and Daddy were older than Grandmum and Granddad. My arms were around Grandmum’s neck when the shaking finally stopped. I looked up to see Daddy walk towards us. Granddad was some where I don’t know. I let go of Grandmum's neck and grabbed onto Daddy’s. He picked me up so Grandmum could stand up. She immediately started looking for Granddad, as for me and daddy, we went outside to look around. “Earth, Cardiff… 18… 12 by the smell of it.” Daddy said quite pleased with himself. I nodded in agreement. Yes, I am only a child, but all most Timelords are quite clever. “Doctor? Jessica? Where are you two?” Grandmum yelled. That’s when I realized how far we’ve actually walked. Daddy didn’t seem to notice. “Daddy,” I said pulling on his bowtie, “Grandmum’s calling for us.” I pointed in the direction of the yelling. I learned how to talk at a very young age (because of how much Grandmum yelled at Daddy and Granddad). It was very useful on my travels Daddy, Grandmum, and Granddad across the universe. I don’t get to see my Momma very often, for she is in the most highly protected prison in the entire universe. There are rumors that she killed the most important man through out time, but no one knew who that man was. The only person I could think of was Daddy, but Momma came to see us, and even join us o adventures every once in awhile. My thoughts were broken when Daddy yelled back at Grandmum. “Over here, Amy!!” with that being said Grandmum and Granddad came running. As Daddy and Grandmum and Granddad talked about history and boring stuff, I began to wander through my thoughts. It felt weird by being older than my grandparents, but yet smaller. Timelord years are different than human years. To a Timelord, I was an infant, but to a human, I was a middle-aged person. I was just about to turn the age 24. At the age eight, before Gallifrey was destroyed, I was entered into the Timelord Academy (they started teaching at such a young age because they treasured intelligence). I was taken to the Time Vortex after about a year of schooling, to look into the Untempered Schism. I sat there just looking for a moment, the raw power of all time and space. Then I could fell it, running through my brain. The Time Vortex had gotten into my head. I could see the whole of time and space. I could see all that ever was, all that is, and all that will ever be. I could bring life, and control death. The moon and the sun, the night and the day. But it all came with a price, it burned and it hurt so much. Before my Daddy was my ‘Daddy’ this happened it one of his companions. Rose Tyler was her name, but she was only human. She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and said it looked into her. She called herself ‘Bad Wolf’, she sent the message across all of time and space to lead herself there, and that’s what happened. She was Bad Wolf and she created herself. But with a human brain, her head couldn’t control it. It hurt her more than it would ever hurt me. It was killing her. She destroyed the Daleks, and began to break under the power. Daddy said I was there for that, i think that he's right. See, I was sent back in time to my dad in his 4th regeneration. I just happen to be traveling with his 11th right now. But back on topic, I am not human, I am Timelord. I have a bigger brain capacity than she did. I had more power to. I could send objects through time and space. I had telepathic powers to hear what others’ thought(although all timelords have that), and implant ideas into to their heads. But the best thing of all was that I could speak to with the TARDIS, understand what she was feeling. I bet this was another reason I was smarter than most Timelords, and was more advanced. But I could never tell Daddy any of this, he’d find someway of getting rid of it. I die if he did, so would the TARDIS, I’d imagine. She would have no one to talk to anymore. The first time we spoke she told me how lonely it was, and I couldn't bear to imagine it. That was when I vowed to not tell Daddy about it anytime soon, but maybe it was time now. I snapped back into reality when Daddy set me on the ground to sonic some lock. ‘This is a good way of telling him’ I thought as he was clearly getting frustrated when the lock wouldn’t budge. My eyes began to glow yellow, as what seemed like dust was rising from them. Daddy, Grandmum, and Granddad were staring at me in amazement as I looked at the lock and it disappeared from the gate and into my hand. As it moved through, it kinda sounded like the TARDIS was materializing, but yet different rang out. See, I only moved it in space, rather than time as well. My eyes stopped glowing and I looked to Daddy, handing him the lock. He knelt down in front of me and waited a moment before he spoke. “Jessica, when did t-this happen” His voice was slightly shacking at the end. He pulled me into a hug when I told. “At the academy, when I first looked into the Time Vortex,” I said wrapping my hands around his neck, so he could pick me up. “I’m sorry, Daddy” With that I woke up very calmly on a chair, curled into a ball. I instantly noticed the drumming was much, much quieter, almost nonexistent. Then I saw Sarah, who I met last night, was walking away from a very wide-eyed John. I got off the chair, and walked over to him, trying to see what made John look so scared. My own eyes bulged as I looked to the telly screen. On it was a picture of a blown up Baker Street. John was to his feet in a matter of seconds, grabbed me and his jacket as he yelled at Sarah. John turned towards the telly, and the newsreader said on the telly, “Police have issued an emergency number for friends and relatives ...” but he was cut off as John yelled for Sarah again. He ran with me in his arms towards the front door, with out waiting for a reply from Sarah. “Sorry- we’ve got to run.” John said hurriedly and we ran. All I could think about on the ride to Baker Street was Daddy. ‘Was he alright, or was he dead?’ The taxi stopped and we ran out, I ran ahead of John, as he was paying the cabbie. I was a lot smaller than John, and could slip through people easily. I could hear John coming up behind me. “Scuse me, can I get through? ’Scuse me.” I was short and I just ran under the police tape before any of the police officers noticed me. They are very unobservant. I was half way across the street when I heard John’s voice. “Can I go through.” I saw him point towards 221B, where the first floor windows were already boarded up. Thankfully the officers let him though and he ran to pick me up. John and I walk into the main scene of devastation where bricks and dust were scattered all over the road and pavement. A fire engine was still on the scene and fire hoses were lying in the road waiting to be reeled back in. The windows and shop fronts of the buildings either side of Speedy’s have been boarded up; Speedy’s itself was protected by its metal roll-down screen. John and I stopped and stared at the building directly opposite the café. The front of the ground and first floor was completely blown out by the explosion and the rooms inside were exposed to the air. John turned and hurried towards 221B, with me in his arms. A police officer standing outside Speedy’s moves to intercept us but John explains. “Uh, we live over there.” He said pointing towards 221B.The officer stepped aside for us, John was still carrying me until we reached the door. There John set me down and unlocked the door and we headed inside. He races up the stairs, calling Daddy’s name on the way up, leaving me to climb up them be myself. It didn’t take about a minute for me to get up the stairs, and enter the flat. “I saw it on the telly, are you okay? John asked trying to catch his breath. “Hmm? What?” Daddy said as he looked around at the mess of the broken glass and scattered paperwork as if he had forgotten about it – which he probably had. “Oh, yeah. Fine. Gas leak, apparently.” He turned his attention back to his brother, who stared at him pointedly as Daddy plucks his violin strings. “I can’t” he said to…… Minecraft, was it? “’Can’t’?” asked…… Mycrap? “The stuff I’ve got on is just too big. I can’t spare the time.” John looked at him in disbelief and I ran over to him, throwing my arms around his left leg. Daddy looked down on my as I sat on his foot still hugging his leg, like I was never let go. The red haired man…… oh yeah, Mycroft, that’s name…. Looked at me too. They sighed in unison when they realized I wasn’t going to let go any time soon. Mycroft was the first to speak up. “Never mind your usual trivia, this is of national importance.” “How’s the diet” Daddy said sulkily flicking his fingers across his violin. “Fine, maybe you can get though to him, John.” Mycroft said refusing to rise to the insult. “What?” John asked as he turned away from the window. “I’m afraid my brother can be very intransigent.” “If you’re so keen, why don’t you investigate to?” “No-no-no-no-no. I can’t possibly be away from the office for any length of time – not with the Korean elections so……” Mycroft’s voice tails off as John turned towards him in surprise and Daddy raises his head from his violin. Then I heard it, what Daddy was thinking. ‘What the heck do you have to do with the Korean elections?’ I looked up to Daddy as Mycroft continued. “Well, you don’t need to know about that, do you?” he humorlessly smiled as in a way of sending a clear message to tell them to forget what he just said. “Besides, a case like this – it requires ...” he grimaced in distaste, “... legwork.” Then he hit his umbrella against his leg. Daddy mis-plucked one of his strings with an irritated look on his face. He turned back to John, who was absent-mindedly rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. “How’s Sarah, John? How was the lilo?” Daddy asked turning his attention to John . Mycroft took out a fob watch, witch made me wander about mine. I blocked out the rest off their conversation and sat under the window. I could feel everyone’s eyes on me. So I did the thing I did in my dreams, and told them to forget about me and continue with their conversation. I implanted the idea in their head and they obeyed me. ‘This is going to turn out very useful’ I thought myself. I sat under the window studying the fob watch until I saw out of the corner of my eye John getting off the table, placing me back into reality. “Of course, I’d be lost with out my blogger.” Daddy said to John . I realized they hadn’t remembered me yet and was about to leave me there so I shouted at them. “WHAT ABOUT ME?!” Daddy turned around with a look of realization on his face, walking towards me to pick me up. “SHERLOCK?! You’re not really thinking about taking a toddler to a crime scene, ARE YOU?!” John yelled at Daddy. Daddy picked me up said. “Of course, what else would we do with her?” Daddy asked passing John to get to the stairs. Without another word John gently yanked me from Daddy’s grasp and ran down the stairs with Daddy on his tail. We reached a flat on the first floor, and John knocked polity. The elderly woman that John called Mrs. Hudson last night answered the door. “Mrs. Hudson, hi.” John started, “could you watch Jenny for awhile as Sherlock and I go out to a crime scene?” he finished hastily. I could tell Daddy wasn’t going to give up easily, so I did the thing I did in the dream. I planted the idea of letting Mrs. Hudson taking care of me while they go gallivanting around on a case. He was about to say something, but quickly shut up. “Of course, dear. What was her name again?” Mrs. Hudson asked taking me into her arms. “Jenny.” I said as both John and Daddy looked to me in mild surprise. The Mrs. Hudson spoke up. “She’s a smart one, isn’t she?” Daddy sighed as John pulled him out the door. I wave good-bye, but I don’t think they saw.


	8. Clothes Shopping

JENNY’S P.O.V.  
I sat on Mrs. Hudson’s counter, drinking milk, as she was making tea for herself. When the kettle whistled, Mrs. Hudson made her tea. She looked up to me and smiled widely, as she was about to say something when her phone rang. She put her cup down and grabbed her phone off the counter next to me.  
She was agreeing to something when she looked over to me. I tilted my head in confusion.  
“Of course I will, Sherlock. Don’t wait up.” She smiled as she hung up the phone. She looked to me and said, “Well dreary, it time to go shopping, she smiled as she walked hurriedly up the stairs and started searching for something. She quickly found it and came back to me. She was holding a wad of money and shoved it in her purse as I swung off the counter. She took my hand and we went shopping for, well, everything I needed.  
Some toys, books (although I was just fine reading Daddy’s science books), new shoes, 15 new shirts with matching pants, and so on and so on. I liked feeling spoiled and center of attention.  
Mrs. Hudson and I were walking side by side down London's busy streets when we rounded a corner and literally ran into John and Daddy.  
“Oh, sorry, loves. I thought you were on a case.” Mrs. Hudson stated holding about 4 shopping bags (all of my stuff was really small, so they could fit everything into fewer bags).  
“We’ve just solved it Mrs. Hudson.” Daddy said picking me up.  
“We can take Jenny off your hands now, Mrs. Hudson.” John quipped.  
“Oh yes, that would be lovely, John. Why don’t I take these bags back with me, and leave them in your flat.”  
“Oh no, Mrs. Hud…” John refused  
“It’ll be fine, John. Have fun with Jenny.” Mrs. Hudson interrupted walking away. I waved good-bye and she returned the gesture. Daddy and John continued walking until we reached New Scotland Yard. We walked through the building until we reached DI Lestrade's office. As we waited for DI Lestrade, Daddy walked over to the window and raised his hands in front of his mouth with his fingers tapping together. I sat in one of the chairs in Lestrade's office that was in the corner. John sat down in front of Lestrade's desk as Lestrade himself walked in, and sat down at his desk.  
“She lives in Cornwall. Two men broke in wearing masks, forced her to drive to the car park and decked her out in enough explosives to take down a house.” Lestrade stated as Daddy walked over to his desk. “Told her to phone you. She had to read out from this pager.” He threw a pager on a stack of papers in front of John, who picked it up to take a look at it.  
“And if she deviated by one word, the sniper would set her off…” Daddy trailed off.  
“Or if you hadn’t solved the case.” John finished. Daddy walked back to the window.  
I zoned out of their conversation and turned my attention to my fob watch. Then I realized that the never ending drumming had…… ended. Put a confused look on my face as I searched my brain for it. It was really gone. Now maybe all it is is a memory, maybe that’s all it ever was.  
I turned the watch over and over in my hand, tracing the circles on it. Suddenly they started to shift and move until letters appeared on the fob watch. One side read:  
Not matter how far we stray apart from you; we will always find you Jessica. Always.  
The other side said:  
Love Momma and Daddy  
Then all of the circles returned, but I could still see it as if it was just in another language. That’s when four pips interrupted my train of thought. I dropped the watch and it crashed to the ground. It broke open, and I lunged for it. All I could hear was it saying was that it wasn’t time, but it was too late. Gold swirls were being released and voices were filling my head. I grabbed it and snapped it shut, but not before grabbing the attention of everyone in the room.  
“Sorry.” I said instantly. Daddy just looked at the watch like he had just noticed it, which is very surprising. I sat back down and listened to the conversation they had returned to.  
“Four pips.” John states the obvious.  
“First test passed, it would seem. Here’s the second.” Daddy showed a photograph to the John and Lestrade. My curiosity got the better of me and I climbed up on to Lestrade's desk to get to get a look at what he was showing to the others. It was a close-up of a car with the driver’s door open with the number plate clearly visible. John and Lestrade got up to take a closer look, while outside in the main office a phone rang.  
“It’s abandoned, wouldn’t you say?” Daddy said observing the photograph.  
“I’ll see if it’s been reported.” Lestrade sat down at his desk and began searching the number on the number plate. As Daddy picked up his pink phone, Sergeant Donovan came into Lestrade’s office holding another phone.

“Freak, it’s for you.” Donovan said harshly towards Daddy. Daddy walked over to the door and took the phone from her, leaving me with John and Lestrade. John sat down again and Daddy walked out into the general office and raised the phone to his ear.  
John started to talk with Lestrade and I looked towards Daddy. He was talking with a blank face on, though he seemed tense. I went over to John and tugged on his pants. He looked down at me, and so did Lestrade, as I pointed out the window towards Daddy. I ran out to him as did John.  
“And you’ve stolen another voice, I presume.” Daddy said into the phone, both him and John were both to busy with the person on the phone to bother with me. I could tell that they weren’t use to having anyone, especially a child, with them on their cases.  
“This is about you and me.” I heard a man say, though it was loud to Daddy, it was louder to me, like I was standing next to the man. Then a bus noisily drove past him, and suddenly I was standing next to him. It was a man with a zipped up jacket, with little wires peeking out from the bottom. He had short, blonde hair. It was obvious he was holding tears back, but some had already made it down his pale face. He was holding the phone to his ear and a pager in his hand. We were on a city side walk somewhere in London, right in the middle, I’d say. We were right next to the street, so it was hard to hear who was talking on the phone, but I could still hear it.  
“Who are you?” I could hear Daddy’s voice say as more traffic went past. “What’s that noise?” The man looked down at the pager, still struggling not to weep.  
“The sounds of life, Sherlock.”  
I finally realized where we were, we were standing on a large traffic island at Piccadilly Circus. Pedestrians were walking past us, taking no notice of the distressed tearful man  
“But don’t worry ...” he read from the pager. He looked down in tearful horror as he saw a red laser point on his jacket. “... I can soon fix that.” He cried briefly, and then continued to read the pager message.  
“You solved my last puzzle in nine hours. This time you have eight.” The man let the tears flow as he hung up the phone, just like before, in the blink of an eye, I was standing next to Daddy, who obviously didn’t notice I was gone. But for some reason this made me think of Angel, no, no, no, Weeping Angels. I wonder why.  
Daddy was already walking outside with John and Lestrade on his heels. I quickly caught up to them and held on to Daddy’s coat as we walked out of New Scotland Yard and to a cab. Daddy, John and I got into the cab and Lestrade got into his car. Daddy told the cabbie where to go and the rest of the cab ride was silent.  
When we got there, we were close to the river; the police have arrived at a large open space where the car was found. Forensics officers in protective clothing were working on the car as Lestrade lead Daddy and I towards it, I was so exited, my first crime scene. Yay!! John and Sally Donovan are walking along behind us.  
“The car was hired yesterday morning by an Ian Monkford. Banker of some kind; City boy. Paid in cash.” Lestrade said consulting some notes. Sherlock looked closely as we passed a woman talking with a female police officer. “Told his wife he was going away on a business trip, but he never arrived.” As Daddy and Lestrade reached the passenger door of the car, Sally turned to John. I could hear them whispering, but I was sure Daddy couldn’t, seeing as he was inspecting the car.  
“You’re still hanging round him.” Donovan started.  
“Yeah, well ...” John replied, not liking where this is going.  
“Opposites attract, I suppose.”  
“ No, we’re not ...” John pleaded but was interrupted by Donovan. What John said made me giggle, which made Daddy look at me. I shrugged, and he went back to work as Donovan and John went back to their conversation.  
“You should get yourself a hobby – stamps, maybe. Model trains. Safer.” She left John standing there to stand beside Lestrade as Daddy leans into the car to look at the large amount of blood smeared over the island between the two front seats and the driver’s seat. He opened the glove box and pulled out a business card and took it out. He closed the lid and straightened up.  
“Before you ask, yes, it’s Monkford’s blood. The DNA checks out.” Lestrade said looking up from his notes.  
“No body?” Daddy asked, slipping the card into his coat pocket.  
“Not yet.” Said Donovan, but Daddy kept his focus on Lestrade.  
“Get a sample sent to the lab.” Lestrade nodded and Daddy walked away. Lestrade turned to Donovan and looked at her pointedly. She stared back at him indignantly but he held the look and she grunted in exasperation and stomped away. Daddy walked over to the woman who was talking with the police officer.  
“Mrs. Monkford?” Daddy asked in a very soft voice, almost like…. Sympathy? She turned to him tearfully.  
“Yes.” She said letting more tears fall. She looked at him and John, and sighs; she couldn’t see me, because I was hiding behind Daddy’s coat. I don’t know why, I’m not scared of her, more like I’m shy to humans.  
“Sorry, but I’ve already spoken with two policemen.”  
“No, we’re not from the police; we’re ...” john started but was cut off by Daddy. Daddy held his hand out to her, with his voice tearful and tremulous, he spoke.  
“Sherlock Holmes. Very old friend of your husband’s. We, um ...” As she shook his hand, he looked down as if he was fighting back his tears. “... We grew up together.”  
“I’m sorry, who? I don’t think he ever mentioned you.” Mrs. Monkford said with a confused look on her face.  
“Oh, he must have done. This is ... this is horrible, isn’t it?” Daddy said still very tearful. John looked away, trying somewhat unsuccessfully to keep his face neutral.  
“I mean, I just can’t believe it. I only saw him the other day. Same old Ian – not a care in the world.” He smiled tearfully at her.  
“Sorry, but my husband has been depressed for months. Who are you?” Mrs. Monkford started losing her temper.  
“Really strange that he hired a car. Why would he do that? It’s a bit suspicious, isn’t it?” Daddy said ignoring her comment, by now he had tears running down his cheeks.  
“No, it isn’t. He forgot to renew the tax on the car, that’s all.” Mrs. Monkford was rally losing her temper now.  
“Oh, well, that was Ian! That was Ian all over!” Daddy said tearfully with more tears running down his cheeks.  
“No it wasn’t!” Mrs. Monkford yelled at Daddy. Instantly Daddy’s fake persona drops and he looks at her intensely.  
“Wasn’t it? Interesting.” Daddy said in his usually harsh tone. He turned and walks away, and he actually checked to see if I was there. Mrs. Monkford glared after him as we headed for the police tape with John following. The female police office went over to her.  
“Who was I talking to?” she said loudly.  
“Why did you lie to her?” John asked as they ducked under the tape, as for me, I just walked under it.  
“People don’t like telling you things, but they love to contradict you. Past tense, did you notice?” Daddy said taking the gloves off to wipe the tears from his eyes.  
“Sorry, what?” John asked bewildered.  
“I referred to her husband in the past tense. She joined in. Bit premature – they’ve only just found the car.”  
“You think she murdered her husband?”  
“Definitely not. That’s not a mistake a murderer would make.”  
“ I see. No, I don’t. What am I seeing?” As we walked past Donovan, she turned and called out to John.  
“Fishing! Try fishing!” John turned around and gave her an exasperated nod before following Daddy again.  
“Where now?” I piped up. They both looked at me, clueless, probably because I almost never spoke. Daddy looked back up and started talking again.  
“Janus Cars.” Daddy said as he pulled the business card from his pocket and handed the card to John. “Just found this in the glove compartment.”  
We had six hours to go as we reached Janus Cars. Daddy, John, and I were in the office of the car hire company. John sat on the other side of the desk to the owner, taking notes while Daddy looked out into the forecourt.  
“Can’t see how I can help you gentlemen.” Mr. Ewert started.  
“Mr. Monkford hired the car from you yesterday.” John said looking up from his notes.  
“Yeah. Lovely motor. Mazda RX-8. Wouldn’t mind one of them myself!” Daddy walked over to the other side of the desk so that he was standing beside Ewert, then pointed into the forecourt.  
“Is that one?” Daddy questioned. Mr. Ewert turned his head to look and daddy immediately looked closely at the side of the man’s neck.  
“No, they’re all Jags. Yeah, I can see you’re not a car man, eh?” he replied looking back at Daddy. Daddy straightened up as Mr. Ewert looks round and smiles at John.  
“But, er, surely you can afford one – a Mazda, I mean?” putting on a new act.  
“Yeah, it’s a fair point. But you know how it is: it’s like working in a sweet-shop. Once you start picking at the licorice all sorts, when does it all stop, eh?” Mr. Ewert started scratching near the top of his left arm with his right hand. Daddy looked at him for a moment, then turned away and headed around the room towards the other side of the desk.  
“But you didn’t know Mr. Monkford?” John questioned, ready to write the answer.  
“No, he was just a client. Came in here and hired one of my cars. No idea what happened to him. Poor sod.” Mr. Ewert said with no empathy in his voice. Daddy had reached the other side of the desk and stopped.  
“Nice holiday, Mr. Ewert?” he asked tilting his head.  
“Eh?” Mr. Ewert said, with just the slightest of worry in his voice.  
“You’ve been away, haven’t you?” asked Daddy waiting for a response.  
“Oh, the-the ...” He gestured toward his tanned face. “No, it’s, er, sunbeds, I’m afraid, yeah. Too busy to get away. My wife would love it, though – bit of sun.”  
“Have you got any change for the cigarette machine?” Daddy said changing the topic. Why hasn’t Mr. Ewert noticed me yet? Am I invisible to the world or something? Anyone?  
“What?” Mr. Ewert was surprised at how the topic changed.  
Well, I noticed one on the way in and I haven’t got any change.” He offered Mr. Ewert a bank note. “I’m gasping.”  
“Um, well ...” Mr. Ewert reached into his trouser pocket and took out his wallet. “Hmm.” He opened the wallet and looked inside. “No, sorry.”  
“Oh well. Thank you very much for your time, Mr. Ewert.” Daddy said turning and heading for the door. “You’ve been very helpful. Come on, John, and, er, Jenny.” Yes, some acknowledged my existence. We left the office and headed back across the forecourt.  
“I-I’ve got change if you still want to, uh ...” John said trying to fill the awkward silence.  
Daddy said while patting his upper left arm, “Nicotine patches, remember? I’m doing well.”  
“So what was that all about?”  
“I needed to look inside his wallet.”  
“Why?” I said trying to get more evolved.  
“Mr. Ewert’s a liar.” Daddy said simply as we walked off.  
I was getting sleepy in the cab and I must have nodded off because suddenly I was in a magnificent dream again, like ones I always slip into as I sleep.


	9. Angels

_Jenny's P.O.V._  
There they are,  ~~walking~~ , no rolling towards us. The Daleks are back. Daddy has told me stories about them. How they destroyed everything, almost the entire universe, including Gallifrey. Daddy told me of the time war. He told me of how they destroyed it. I was there for, like, 5 minutes, and I thought I was going to die. He even told me that when Timelord children turned eight they are sent to the Timelord University, and he told me many stories about his times at the university, which always made me want to go.  
Momma held me tight as she ran towards an escape pod while Daddy ran the other way. It wasn’t a big one, really only big enough to fit me. Momma knew this and she put me in. I was crying so hard, not noticing the coordinates she was putting in. I held my blanket tight as she shut the door and the escape pod began to shutter.  
A big flash of blue light, and everything around me was gone. The pod stopped shaking as I climbed out.  
 The place I was, was beautiful. Red grass with burnt orange skies, snow capped mountains that seemed to gone on forever. The second sun was high in the sky making the silver-leafed trees blaze with light. All this was surrounding a tall glass dome that engulfed a grand city.  
I sat there for a moment longer until someone approached me. He looked rather odd. He had very curly, brown hair that was covered with a brown hat, a long coat, but not nearly as his scarf. I’d say it was longer than 12 feet. Walked over with a goofy grin on his face, he bent down onto one knee so he was my height.  
Something was very familiar about him, he sort of reminded me of Daddy.  
“Why are you sitting in the middle of the forest, and what’s your name?” he said with the goofy grin still on his face.  
“Jessica” I clutched my blanket tighter, who was he?  
“That’s a rather odd name for the people around here, how old are you?” he was looking at me, but the smile had been replaced with a look of confusion.  
“I’m 7: Momma said if Daddy’s planet was still around, when I turn eight I could go to the university,or was it academy?” I looked up at him.  
“So where are you from, then?” he asked  
“I don’t really know, Momma never said. Me, Daddy, and Momma travel a lot.” I looked at the man who was now sitting cross-legged like me.  
“Well, what species are you?” he looked down on me.  
“I’m mostly Timelord, little bit human.” He looked rather puzzled so I explained more. “My Daddy’s Timelord, and my Momma’s mostly Timelord and a little bit human, too.”  
“Well how did you get here then?” he asked.  
“I don’t know. One minute me, Momma, and Daddy were fighting with the Daleks when they started shooting at us. So Momma picked me up and ran towards an escape pod while Daddy was trying to hold back the Daleks. Momma put me in and then with a flash of blue light I was here. May I ask where here is?” I said in my soft child voice.  
“Why this is Gallifrey, of course. Hasn’t your Daddy or Momma ever told you about it? It is the home of the Timelords.” He was getting even more confused. I looked up to him with shock on my face.  
“How is that possible? Daddy said Gallifrey was gone, or maybe he said a time lock. How is it still here?”  
 “What did you say?  Why would Gallifrey be here? Who is your Momma and Daddy?” he asked in a soft voice.  
 “Well Daddy and Momma said that there was a war that destroyed half the universe, Gallifrey with it. My Momma’s real name is Melody Pond, but she goes by River Song. I don’t see her very much actually, when she isn’t with me and Daddy, she’s in prison for killing the most important man in the universe she says.” I paused for a moment thinking about whom the most important man was, she never told me.  
“What started this war and what would make your parents think that Gallifrey is gone, when clearly we are standing on it talking?” He looked rather interested.  
“I don’t know. But I think my Daddy might know. I forget to ask your name.” I said trying to change the subject; the war was obviously in the future of Gallifrey.  
“Oh, I’m the Doctor, would you like a Jelly Baby?” he took out a crumpled bag and held it out to me. If he is the Doctor, than I could trust him so I looked at it and reached in. I pulled out a Jelly Baby and popped it into my mouth. The man looked satisfied and ate one himself. Why didn’t he look like Daddy? Is he an impostor?  
“You don’t look like the Doctor. He wears a bowtie, and is much taller than you. I should know.” He looked surprised with my response before he answered.  
“But I am most certainly the Doctor, always have been and always will be.” He was trying so hard to defend himself against a 7 year-old.  
“How old are you then?” I asked, maybe he is a younger version of Daddy.  
“712, why?”  
“Because the Doctor I know is 1200 something.” I said looking down trying to hind the tears forming in my eyes.  
“Really, interesting. What is your relationship with the Doctor?”  
I looked up at him and spoke barely in a whisper. “He’s my Daddy.”  
   
I woke up with a start. I was in Daddy’s arms as he was picking me up. I clung onto him, the dream seemed so real.  
“Ah… you’re awake.” He said standing up with me in his arms. “Why don’t we get some breakfast, eh?”  
“Can I change first, please?” I said pointing towards my bags that have all my new clothes in them.  
“Of course, do you need help?” he asked putting me.  
“No, I’m b a big girl; big girls don’t need help changing. That’s what my Momma told me.” I said starting to rummage through the bags.  
“Oh, yes, of course you’re a big girl. Come down the hall when you’re done so we can go to breakfast, Okay?”  He stood up moving towards the door and then left down the hall. He was acting weird today, a lot nicer than normal, I wonder if he’s okay.  
So I went through the bags until I picked out a dark purple t-shirt with black shorts, and a black button up jacket. I brushed my jet black, curly hair a little bit before putting on purple matching socks, to go with my shirt. I put on my black converse only to realize that I couldn’t tie them up. So I ran carefully down the hall, making sure that I didn’t trip over the shoelaces.  
Daddy was talking with John before either of them noticed me. I tugged on Daddy’s long, black coat and stared up at him. He looked around for a second before looking down at me.  
“Could you tie my shoes, pwease?”  I pointed down to towards my shoe as he knelt down and tied both of them.  
“Thank-you” I smiled and started down the stairs.  
The cab ride was silent, until we reached a café somewhere in the middle of London. John paid for it as Daddy and I walked into the café to find a table. I was eating some waffles piled high with syrup, strawberries, and other stuff like that. John tucked into a cooked breakfast and had a mug of tea in front of him while Daddy was drumming his fingers impatiently on the table waiting for the pink phone – which is lying on the table – to ring.  
“Feeling better?” Daddy asked looking up from the phone to John.  
“Mmm. You realize we’ve hardly stopped for breath since this thing started?” John ate  another forkful of food, then looked  very thoughtful.  
“ Has it occurred to you...?” John started  
“ Probably.” Daddy interrupted.  
“ No – has it occurred to you that the bomber’s playing a game with you? The envelope; breaking into the other flat; the dead kid’s shoes – it’s all meant for you.”  
“Yes, I know.” Daddy smiled ever so slightly  
“ Is it him, then? Moriarty?”  
“ Perhaps.” The pink phone beeped a message alert. Daddy switches it on and it sounds two short Greenwich pips followed by the longer tone and a photograph of a smiling middle-aged woman appear on the screen.  
“ That could be anybody.” Daddy was getting frustrated.  
“ Well, it could be, yeah. Lucky for you, I’ve been more than a little unemployed.”  
“ How d’you mean?”  
“ Lucky for you, Mrs Hudson and I watch far too much telly.” John stood up and walked over to the counter. Smiling at the woman behind the counter, he picked up a remote control and switched on the small television hung on the wall. He switched channels a couple of times until he found what he wanted. The woman from the photograph was on the screen, partway through her make-over show. She was gesturing to someone just off-screen.  
“ Thank you, Tyra! Doesn’t she look lovely, everybody, now?” The pink phone rang.  
“ Anyway, speaking of silk purses and sows’ ears ... “  Daddy picked up the phone and answered it.  
“ Hello?” I could barely hear an  old woman speaking tremulously in a Yorkshire accent.  
“ This one ... is a bit ... defective. Sorry.”  
“ She’s blind. This is ... a funny one.” John walked back over to the table.  
“ I’ll give you ... twelve hours.” Daddy looked at John as he sat down again and began to eat.  
“Why are you doing this?”  
“ I like ... to watch you ... dance.” Sherlock lowered the phone and shook his head at John then dropped the phone onto the table as he turned to look at the telly.  
“... and I see you’re back to your bad habits.” The woman on the telly continued. As the footage continued, a voice-over replaces her voice and a news headline at the bottom of the screen reads: Make-over Queen Connie Prince dead at 48. Whoa… I can read…  
“ ... Continuing into the sudden death of the popular TV personality, Connie Prince. Miss Prince, famous for her make-over programmes, was found dead two days ago by her brother in the house they shared in Hampstead...” a news reader continued as we walked out of the café and into a cab that John got for us. We sat in silence until we pulled up in front of what seemed like a hospital. We walked through a maze of halls until we reached the morgue.    
Connie Prince’s body has been laid out on a table in the morgue, with a sheet covering her and leaving only her arms and upper chest bare. A man with grey hair lead us into the room, reading from a file as he went.  
“Connie Prince, fifty-four. She had one of those make-over shows on the telly. Did you see it?”  
“No.” Daddy said while John looked at the grey haired man weirdly.  
“Very popular. She was going places.” He continued.  
“Not any more. So: dead two days. According to one of her staff, Raoul de Santos, she cut her hand on a rusty nail in the garden. Nasty wound.” Daddy started inspecting the body as I got closer. He and John look at the deep cut in the webbing between her right thumb and index finger.  
“A Tetanus bacterium enters the bloodstream – good night Vienna.” Daddy sad straightening up.  
“I suppose.” John said walking around the body  
“Something’s wrong with this picture.” Daddy looked back down at the cut and examined it.  
“Eh?” both Lestrade and John asked.  
“Can’t be as simple as it seems, otherwise the bomber wouldn’t be directing us towards it. Something’s wrong.”  Daddy narrowed his eyes as he looked down at the body, then bent closer to look along Connie’s right arm as he took his magnifier from his pocket. There were several scratches on her upper arm which looked like claw marks. He moved up to her face and notices the tiny pinpricks on her forehead just above her nose. He looked at them through the magnifier.  
“John?”  
“Mmm.”  
“The cut on her hand: it’s deep; would have bled a lot, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“But the wound’s clean – very clean, and fresh.” He looked up, his eyes flickering as he thinks it through, then straightened up and clicked the magnifier closed.  
“How long would the bacteria have been incubating inside her?”  
“Eight, ten days.” I reached up and touched the woman’s hand and I suddenly saw all of her life flash before my eyes. Since the day she was born to the day she was killed… Botox, she was killed by her houseboy with her monthly Botox injection. I should tell Daddy, but wouldn’t he like to solve it on his own? I think I will let him solve it, besides why would he believe me, a 4 year-old with no evidence, to tell him how a lady died.  
Daddy quirked a one-sided grinned and turned to John, waiting for him to put it all together. It didn’t take him long.  
“The cut was made later.”  
“After she was dead?” asked a very confuse Detective Inspector.  
“Must have been. The only question is, how did the tetanus enter the dead woman’s system?” Daddy asked more to himself, while John looked along the body thoughtfully.  
“You want to help, right?” Daddy was staring towards John.  
“Of course.”  
“Connie Prince’s background – family history, everything. Give me data.”  
“Right.” John turned and left the room. Daddy looked down at Connie’s body one more time, then turns and headed toward the door, taking my hand.  
“There’s something else that we haven’t thought of.” Lestrade said walking out with us.  
“Is there?” Daddy said as casually as he could.  
“Yes. Why is he doing this, the bomber?” asked Lestrade, completely lost. Daddy and I stopped, keeping our backs to the inspector, who was looking a little anxious. “If this woman’s death was suspicious, why point it out?”  
“Good Samaritan.” Daddy said over his shoulder nonchalantly. We tried to move away but Lestrade persisted.  
“... Who press-gangs suicide bombers?”  
“Bad Samaritan.”  
“I’m – I’m serious, Sherlock. Listen: I’m cutting you slack here; I’m trusting you – but out there somewhere, some poor bastard’s covered in Semtex and is just waiting for you to solve the puzzle. So just tell me: what are we dealing with?”  
Daddy looked away thoughtfully, then smiled with delight.  
“Something new.”  
Several hours later at 221b the wall behind the sofa was covered with paperwork: maps, photographs of Connie Prince – both when she was alive and pictures taken in the morgue – photos of Carl Powers, press cuttings and various sheets of paper with notes scribbled on them. Pieces of string were pinned between some of the exhibits, linking them together. Daddy waspacing back and forth in front of the sofa as Lestrade stands nearby, I was lying on the sofa drawing in the big sketch book. I was surprisingly very good at drawing, I learned on Gallifrey. I think  that’s in Ireland . I drew my dreams, the Time War, the Daleks, the TARDIS, everything I’ve dreamed of. It is all so wonderful, why would I want to forget. I mean there are some things I want to forget, but still. I labeled all of them as I went on.”  
Daddy was muttering under his breath. “Connection, connection, connection. There must be a connection.” He stopped and gestured toward various spots on the display on the wall as he spoke.  
“ Carl Powers, killed twenty years ago. The bomber knew him; admitted that he knew him. The bomber’s iPhone was in stationery from the Czech Republic. First hostage from Cornwall; the second from London; the third from Yorkshire, judging by her accent. What’s he doing – working his way round the world? Showing off?” The pink phone rang. He took it from his pocket and sees that the Caller I.D. again reads “NUMBER BLOCKED”. He answered, and an old woman began to narrate.  
“ You’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Joining the ... dots. She sobbed  
“ Three hours: boom ... boom.” She cried in terror, then the phone went dead. Sherlock looked at Lestrade for a moment, then switched the phone off, put it back in his pocket and raised his hands to his mouth in the prayer position, concentrating on the wall in front of him.  
  
Later in 221B. Mrs Hudson has joined Daddy, Lestrade and I and  was  standing between them as they faced the paper-covered wall. Daddy was  talking into his own phone.  
“ Great. ... Thank you. Thanks again.” He turned and walked toward the fireplace, still talking into the phone. Mrs Hudson looked sadly at a photo of Connie Prince on the wall. I was now on the floor under the window, still drawing. I was on like my 13th drawing. They were all really detailed and looked very professional. I surprise myself sometimes.  
“ It was a real shame. I liked her. She taught you how to do your colours.” Mrs. Hudson said sadly. Lestrade – who had turned and was watching me draw on the floor with great surprise (probably that I was still alive after living with Daddy for 5 days, or that my drawing was so good, or both) – now turned back to Mrs Hudson.  
“ Colours?”  
“ You know ...” she gestured down at her clothes “... what goes best with what. I should never wear cerise, apparently. Drains me.”` Daddy had just finished his conversation and walked back to join the others.  
“ Who was that?”  
“Home Office.” Daddy said nonchalantly. Good grief – he wasn’t after a posh party invite, was he?  
“Home Office?” Lestrade said surprised.  
“ Well, Home Secretary, actually. Owes me a favour.” Daddy was still staring at the wall.  
“She was a pretty girl but she messed about with herself too much. They all do these days.” Mrs. Hudson said looking at a photo on the wall of Connie holding an award which presumably she won for her show. She looked round at Lestrade. “ People can hardly move their faces. It’s silly, isn’t it?!” She giggled as Lestrade smiles politely. She turned round to Daddy.“ Did you ever see her show?”  
“ Not until now.” Now it was my turn to giggle, but I did it quietly. I was drawing what an exploding Dalek looked like, I saw a lot of these in my dream of the Time War. Daddy turned and picked up his computer notebook and opened it. A video started to play, showing footage of an episode of Connie’s make-over show. She was  talking to her brother in the TV studio. I looked up and started watching it as did everyone else.  
“You look pasty, love!” Connie said on the computer.  
“ Ah.” Her brother looked at the audience, “Rained every day but one!”  
“ That’s the brother. No love lost there, if you can believe the papers.” Is what Mrs. Hudson said.  
“ So I gather. I’ve just been having a very fruitful chat with people who loved this show. Fan sites – indispensible for gossip.” Daddy said with a very irritated look o his face.  
Connie, gesturing to the clothes which her brother was  wearing, said, “There’s really only one thing we can do with that ensemble, don’t you think, girls?” She stood up and chapped her hands rhythmically as she began to chant.“ Off! Off! Off! Off!”  
The audience took up the chant and the clapping. By the third, “Off!” Connie was  rhythmically beating her hands quite hard onto Kenny’s back as he drops his jacket to the floor and started to unbutton his shirt. He grimaces in pain but then turned a false smile toward the audience. I felt so bad for him, now he had motive, but he wasn’t the man who killed her brother.  
  
I was still drawing in 221B., Mrs. Hudson had left the room but Daddy and Lestrade were still standing in front of the wall display. Daddy’s phone rang and he fished it out of his jacket pocket, looked quickly at the Caller I.D. and then held the phone to his ear.  
“ John.”  
John, over phone, said “Hi. Look, get over here quickly. I think I’m onto something. You’ll need to pick up some stuff first. You got a pen?”  
“ I’ll remember.” Daddy started to put his jacket on and picked me up. I still had my jacket on from earlier, and we rushed out the door.  
Raoul showed Daddy and I into the room. Daddy had a large bag over his shoulder and was  carrying a long narrow case which was  designed to hold a photographic tripod. I was walking slightly behind him, so I was hidden from Kenny. He walked over to Kenny as I climbed up onto the couch and sat on John’s lap. Suddenly a gross, hairless cat-thing crawled up onto the couch with us. I could tell John didn’t want it next to him, so I did the unimaginable and called it over. You should of seen the look on John’s face.  
“Ah, whose this little angel?” Kenny price looked towards me and I push my back into John’s stomach as far  as I could go.  
“Oh, this is Jenny… Mr. Prince, wasn’t it?” Daddy said grabbing the man’s attention.  
“ Yes.”  
“ Very good to meet you.”  
“ Yes; thank you.” They shook hands, Daddy was looking closely at Kenny’s hand as he did so.  
“ So sorry to hear about ...” Daddy trailed off.  
“ Yes, yes, very kind.” Kenny said rather impatiently.  
“ Shall we, er ...”  Daddy walked over to the sofa, put the case down and started rummaging in his bag. Kenny turned back to the mirror and fiddled with his hair again.  
“You were right. The bacteria got into her another way.” John said quietly.  
“Oh yes?” Daddy said smirking, oh poor John.  
“ Yes.” John said.  
“Right. We all set?” Kenny turned towards us.  
“ Um, yes.” He looks at Daddy, who had taken a camera and flashgun out of his bag, and jerked his head toward Kenny.  
“ Can you ...?” As Kenny leaned one arm on the mantelpiece and posed, Daddy walked over to him and started taking photographs of him.  
“ Not too close. I’m raw from crying.” The cat meowed at Daddy’s feet. He looked down.  
“ Oh, who’s this?”  
“ Sekhmet. Named after the Egyptian goddess.”  
“ How nice! Was she Connie’s?” Wow Daddy was a very good actor.  
“ Yes.”John reached down towards the cat but Kenny beat him to it, picking the cat up.  
“ Little present from yours truly.” Frustrated, John straightened up, then looked at his flatmate.  
“ Sherlock? Uh, light reading?”  
“ Oh, um ...” He lifted a second flashgun which he was  holding in his other hand and held it toward Kenny, firing it straight into his face.  
“ Two point eight.” Daddy says. I suddenly heard a very familiar sound. Sort of like a wheezing, groan sound. I looked out the window and saw the wind pick up and die down with the noise. Strange.  Kenny squinted his eyes shut against the light.  
“ Bloody hell. What do you think you’re playing at?!” he yelled. John immediately reached out and rubbed his fingers over one of the cat’s front paws. Daddy kept firing the flashgun to keep Kenny’s eyes closed.  
“ Sorry.” They both said. I could feel my heart pounding a weird rhythm, not bum …bum, bum…bum, but I felt it going bum..bum.bum..Bum.., bum.. Bum..Bum…bum. I was starting to get worried when I snapped back to reality.  
“ You’re like Laurel and bloody Hardy, you two. What’s going on?” Kenny asked.  
“ Actually, I think we’ve got what we came for. Excuse us.” Daddy said grabbing me.  
“ What?” Kenny asked  
“ Sherlock.” John said sternly  
“ What?” Daddy asked all innocent like.  
“We’ve got deadlines.” John said grabbing the case from the sofa and heading for the door. Daddy and I followed after him.  
“ But you’ve not taken anything!” Kenny yelled. Ignoring him, we hurried out of the living room and let ourselves out of the door. John chuckled delightedly as we walked down the drive and headed toward the main road.  
“ Yes! Ooh, yes!”  
“You think it was the cat. It wasn’t the cat.” Daddy said smiling.  
“ What? No, yes. Yeah, it was . It must be. It’s how they got the tetanus into her system. Its paws stink of disinfectant.” John was trying so hard to defend himself, I felt bad that I knew how it really happened.  
“Lovely idea.” Daddy said still smiling.  
“ No, he coated it onto the paws of her cat. It’s a new pet – bound to be a bit jumpy around her. A scratch was  almost inevitable. She wouldn’t have ...” John started  
“I thought of it the minute I saw the scratches on her arm, but it’s too random and too clever for the brother.” Daddy interrupted. John chuckled again.  
“ He murdered his sister for her money.”  
“ Did he?”  
“Didn’t he?” more too himself.  
“ No. It was revenge.” I butted in getting weird looks from both of them.  
“Really, a 4 year-old knows how it happened?! Revenge? Who wanted revenge?” John said angrily. Daddy gave me a look that said ‘continue, please.’  
“ Raoul, the houseboy. Kenny Prince was the butt of his sister’s jokes, week in, week out, a virtual bullying campaign. Finally he had enough; fell out with her badly. It’s all on the website. She threatened to disinherit Kenny. Raoul had grown accustomed to a certain lifestyle, so ...” I trailed off  
“No, wait, wait. Wait a second.” John stopped and turned t us. Daddy stopped walking as well and set me on the ground.  
“ What about the disinfectant, then, on the cat’s claws?” John asked. Daddy looked at me with the same look as before and o started pacing around.  
“ Raoul keeps a very clean house. You came through the kitchen door, saw the state of that floor, scrubbed to within an inch of its life. You smell of disinfectant now. No, the cat doesn’t come into it.” I said looking up ay John. John pulled his jacket up to sniff at it as Daddy looked toward the main road.  
“ Raoul’s internet records do, though. Hope we can get a cab from here.” Daddy said continuing my rant. He and I walk off. John sighed in exasperation and a touch of disappointment that he hadn’t solved the case for once. He glared towards his friend’s back and then follows us.  
I got this strange feeling in my head again, something yelling in my head, ‘Don’t blink, don’t even blink, blink and you’re dead, don’t turn you’re back, don’t look away, and don’t blink.’ I looked around, but saw nothing. I saw statues, buildings, really anything you would find on a regular street. But one statue did interest me. It was of an angel that appeared to be weeping. I would’ve studied it more, but Daddy had come back for me and carried me off.  
It was night time when we reached New Scotland Yard. Daddy walked into the main office brandishing a folder at Lestrade.  
“ Raoul de Santos was  your killer. Kenny Prince’s houseboy. Second autopsy shows it wasn’t tetanus that poisoned Connie Prince – it was botulinum toxin.” He put the folder on the desk. As Lestrade reached for it, Daddy leaned closer to him.  
“ We’ve been here before. Carl Powers? Tut-tut. Our bomber’s repeated himself.” Lestrade walked toward his office, Daddy following. John stared at them in surprise.  
“ So how’d he do it?” Lestrade asked Daddy as they stopped before the office.  
“ Botox injection.”  
“Botox?” Lestrade turned towards Daddy as I looked around for something to do. Something caught eye and I walked toward it. It was just an officer’s desk, but it… interesting? Maybe that was the right word. Something seemed off about it. I sighed and looked out the window. It was pouring rain outside. I saw something, or so I thought.  It was another angel. I swear I have lived another life or something, because suddenly  all sorts of memories poured it to my head,  but one thing, one name stood out. Sally Sparrow. Another name, and more. Sally Sparrow, Billy Shipton, Kathy Nightingale, Larry Nightingale, Martha Jones, and …. The Doctor. My head was swimming, it hurt so much. Then I remembered something, well I don’t know if it is n the future or something, but it made me giggle, but it also made me cry.

I may be on the side of the angels, but I don’t have the phone box.

 


	10. Blue Box?

**Jenny's P.O.V.**  
 _"Sarah Jane, meet Jessica. Jessica, meet Sarah Jane." The Doctor introduces us to each other.  
"Nice to meet you." I said offering my hand.  
"Likewise." She shook my hand smiling. As she turned away from me to ask the Doctor something, I walked closer to the console of the Tardis. I liked how much lighter in here it was than in my Doctor's Tardis. I ran my hand across the console immediately feeling a little bit sad.  
'Oh, what has the nasty Doctor done to you now?' I thought, hoping that the Tardis could hear me.  
'Hello, is anyone there?' Was what the Tardis replied.  
'Hello, Tardis. It has been to long for me since I have talked to you.'  
'I hasn't for me, or at least it won't be for me, Oh tenses are hard.' This is the first time the Tardis talked to me, but I have talked to her in my past, but her future.  
'Do you have a name?'  
'You are the first person in 5 hundred years to ask me that, thank you. You can call me Vesma, like my sisters do." I smiled, '_ _Do you have a name child?"  
"Yeah. My mum and dad call  me Senlorlunadrawinakalakaladath Sigma or Luna for short, but you can't tell anyone else. Everyone else calls me Jessica Amelia Pond."  
"It's very nice to meet you, Luna."  
"It is very nice to meet you also, Vesma."_  
 _"Jessica, that's your name, right" I turned around to see the Doctor's companion, Sarah Jane.  
"Yeah,  and your name is Sarah Jane, right" I shook her hand.  
"So how do you know the Doctor" She asked.  
"I'm his daughter, but in his future. About 4 hundred years in the future."  
"You're the Doctor's daughter? But, your so quiet and nice. I don't believe it."  
"That's what my mum said. But a Time Lord can look or act like anyone of their parents regenerations. I look like my mum's third and my dad's fifth, but with red hair."  
"What generation is the Doctor now?"  
"His fourth." I said smiling  
"That's interesting. What were you doing over here before I interrupted you?"  
"Don't tell the Doctor, not yet. But I was talking to the Tardis."  
"You can talk to the Tardis?"  
"Yeah, but you have to promise not to tell the Doctor, okay?"  
"Sure, but what is it like. To talk to a Tardis I mean."  
"It feels weird, because they can't talk out loud, so they use telepathy. It makes a buzzing feeling in the back of your brain."  
"Jessica, Sarah Jane?! Ah, there you are. Jessica when did you say your birthday was?"  
"I'll be eight in a month. Why, might I ask?"  
"Well, I thought it would be good for a Time Lady such as your self, should be able to go to the Time Lord Academy. You can start with in the month. But you better behave, the teachers there aren't really my best of friends. Okay?"  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hugged the Doctor and thanked him over and over again._  
  
When I woke up, I was not in the same place as I was when I fell asleep. I was tied to a very uncomfortable chair in a very dark room. I tried moving but there was something on my torso that limited movement, as well as the bonds holding down my arms and legs. I looked down to see I was wearing a vest with blinking lights and colorful wires all over it.  
I stopped moving when I heard what sounded like a door opening and closing. Then footsteps arose from the darkness.  
"Can you count up to ten?" A strange voice full of evil asked from one of the many shadows. He was still walking around now, it sounded like he was walking in a circle. I nodded my head not trusting my voice to come out. I wasn't afraid of the creepy man, but I was deathly afraid of the dark. I've always felt like there was something hiding in the dark.  
"Good, now when I nod to you, start counting down from ten. Can you do that for me?" The man started walking from the shadows. He was wearing a gray suit, and had dark brown eyes that match his slicked back, brown hair.  
"Okay.." I said with a little hesitation.  
"Good." He started uniting my hand and placed a ringing phone into it. He looked at me and I held it to my ear. It finally stopped ringing and the person on the other end picked up.  
 _"The painting is a fake."_   I heard Daddy's voice on the other end. The man didn't nod, so I stayed quiet. Well, as quiet as I could. I realized that I was breathing harder because of the dark.  
 _"It's a fake. That's why Woodbrigde and Cairns were killed."_   I stayed silent still.  
"Oh, come on. Proving it’s just the detail. The painting is a fake. I’ve solved it. I’ve figured it out. It’s a fake! That’s the answer. That’s why they were killed."  
 _"Okay, I’ll prove it. Give me time. Will you give me time?"_   The man nodded  and mouthed 'ten'.  
"Ten.."  
 _"It’s a kid. Oh, God, it’s a kid!"_   Lestrade yelled shocked in the background.  
 _"What did she say?"_   John asked.  
 _"Ten"_ Daddy clarified.  
"Nine..."  
 _"It’s a countdown. He’s giving me time."  
"Jesus!"  _Lestrade yelled.  
 _"The painting is a fake, but how can I prove it? How? How?"_  
"Eight ..."  
 _"Jenny will die. Tell me why the painting is a fake. Tell me!"_  
"Seven ..."  
 _"No, shut up. Don’t say anything. It only works if I figure it out."  
"Must be possible. Must be staring me in the face."_  
"Six ..."  
 _"Woodbridge knew, but how?"_  
"Five ..."  
 _"It’s speeding up!"_  Lestrade yelled.  
 _"Sherlock."_ John urgently yelled.  
 _"Oh!"_ Daddy exclaimed.  
"Four ..."  
 _"In the planetarium! You heard it too. Oh, that is brilliant! That is gorgeous!"_  
"Three ..."  
 _"What’s brilliant? What is?"_   John yelled.  
 _"This is beautiful. I love this!"_  
"Two ..."  
" _Sherlock!"_ Lestrade furiously yelled.  
 _"The Van Buren Supernova!"_  
The man in the suit got up from wear he was kneeling in front of me when daddy yell 'The Van Buren Supernova'  
"You can talk now."  
"Please, Is someone there?"  As soon as I said that, I heard Daddy sigh in relief.  
The voices became muffled and the man had left. About 15  minutes later I heard sirens getting louder and louder.  
Suddenly a loud bang came from where the door was and a bunch of light flooded in through it. People rushed forward to take the bomb off me. Just as they untied me, Donovan pulled  me from the chair and rushed me outside. It was morning, and the sun was just behind a building in front of them. There were a lot of police cars and police everywhere. I buried my head into Donovan's shoulder to avoid all of the lights.  
I felt the cool leather slide under me and heard a car door shut. We were now moving through London as fast as we could go. the sirens were blaring as a flash of blue past by the window. I whipped my head back towards it and saw a blue box with a light on top standing on the street corner. It had a sign on it, but we were going to fast to for me to read it.  
I looked up at the clouds until we pulled into the parking garage next to the police station. Donovan helped me out of the car and down to the elevator in the garage. She held me hand and walked me out of the garage as we got ran over by someone.  
Donovan and I were knocked to the ground and quickly got up. The  man and women who knocked us down  got up too.  
"Sorry, got 4 things to do and a lizard. Sorry."  He stopped rambling when he looked at me. He was about to say something when someone yelled for him, I think.  
"Doctor, we've got to go."  
"Right, sorry. I got to go." He looked at me again and ran off towards the voice.  
"Nutters, the whole lot of them." I heard Donovan mutter.  
We walked across the street towards the police station. We walked past a police that were scurrying about. I made a mental map of the police station for future references. We walked into the elevator and went to the homicide department. I saw John first. He was walking out of a conference room. I let go of Donovan's hand and ran to John. I wrapped my arms around his legs and sat down on his foot.  
"Sherlock! Jenny's back!" He yelled as he picked me up and hugged me.


	11. Joe

Later that day, we went down to the railroad. Wearing a high-vis jacket over his coat, John walked along the railway lines, holding my hand, with the Tube guard who found Andrew West’s body.  
“ So this is where West was found?” questioned John.  
“Yeah.” The tube guard replied.  
“ Uh-huh.”  
“ Are we gonna be long?” I asked John.  
“ Yeah, might be. Sorry” he said. Tomorrow  
“ You with the police, then?” asked the tube guard.  
“ Sort of.” John said looking at the tracks.  
“ I hate ’em.”  
“ The police?”  
“ No. Jumpers.”  _‘Be careful, there, dude._[ _You don’t insult jumpers in John Watson’s presence_](http://arianedevere.livejournal.com/22448.html) _.’_  I thought to myself.  
“ People who chuck themselves in front of trains. Selfish bastards.”  
“ Well, that’s one way of looking at it.” John said as he squatted down to look more closely at the railway track. I went and sat down next to him to see what I could see. The tube guard looked at me strangely.  
“ I mean it. It’s all right for them. It’s over in a split second – strawberry jam all over the lines. What about the drivers, hmm? They’ve gotta live with it, haven’t they?” the tube guard ranted on. John wasn’t really paying attention as he ran his fingers along the track, and then lifted his hand to look at it.  
“ Yeah, speaking of strawberry jam, there’s no blood on the line,” he stood up again, “has it been cleaned off?”I looked down at the tracks and realized that john was right, there was hardly any blood anywhere.  
“ No, there wasn’t that much.” Both John and I looked at him confuse. ‘ _When your head is smashed in , there should be blood, right?’_  
“ You said his head was smashed in.” John went on.  
“ Well, it was, but there wasn’t much blood.” The tube guard said.  
“ Okay.” John turned and looked along the line thoughtfully. I looked up at him and then back down at the tracks  
“ Well, I’ll leave you to it then.” The tube guard said wanting to get away  from the situation.  John looked down the tracks and walked a few yards further down the line, then squatted down again.  
“ Just give us a shout when you’re off.” The tube guard yelled behind him as he was walking away.  
“ Right.” I yelled before John could. John stood up again and started talking. I couldn’t tell if was talking to himself or to me. But I went along with it.  
“ Right so, uh, Andrew West got on the train somewhere – or did he? There’s no ticket on the body. Then how did he end up here?” Beside us, the points change and one of the tracks slid sideways into a new layout. John squatted down again and looked at the tracks thoughtfully.  
“Points.” Daddy said from behind us. It be honest, he scared me when  
“ Yes!” John exclaimed. He sprung up to his feet and turns around to see his flatmate standing nearby. I stood up and stood next to John.  
“ Knew you’d get there eventually. West wasn’t killed here; that’s why there was so little blood.” Daddy explained.  
“ How long have you been following me.” Questioned John.  
“ Since the start. You don’t think I’d give up on a case like this just to spite my brother, do you?’ He turned and started walking away.  
“ Come on. Got a bit of burglary to do.” Daddy called behind him.  
  
Shortly afterwards, we were walking down a street.  
“ The missile defense plans haven’t left the country, otherwise Mycroft’s people would have heard about it. Despite what people think, we do still have a Secret Service.” Daddy said to John.  
I tried to listen but something caught my attention. There was a blonde woman, about 19, and a man in his thirties. The man felt familiar, but not the woman. What was one of the strangest thing was what they were saying to each other.  
“When you say nine hundred years…” the girl said.  
 **“**  That's my age.” The man replied. ‘ _That man is 900 years old! Impossible!_  
“You're nine hundred years old?” the girl said in her astonishment.    
 **“** Yeah.”  
 **“**  My mom was right. That's one hell of an age gap.” The nodded his age and looked around. He looked in my direction and did a double take. A small smile slid onto his face as he stared. The girl was trying to get his attention but it didn’t work, so she looked at what he was looking at. Daddy was still pulling me down the street so I only saw her look for a split second.  
  
Doctor’s P.O.V.  
‘ _There she is. Jessica. I hope she’s okay.’_ I thought to myself. She was looking right at me.  
“Doctor!” Rose yelled.  
“What?” I said looking at Rose.  
“What were you looking at?”she looked towards where Jessica was, but Jessica just turned around the corner.  
“An old friend.” The smile slid on to my face again as we both walked towards the TARDIS.  
  
Jenny’s P.O.V.  
Daddy turned into the drive of a maisonette and trotted up the steps at the side of the building which lead to the front door of the flat 221A on the first floor. John and I were right behind him as he started to rummaged in his pocket, then John whispered to him urgently, “Sherlock! What if there’s someone in?”  
“There isn’t.” Daddy said knowingly. He picked the lock and went inside.  
“Jesus!”  John whispered quietly. He hurried inside with me and shut the door. Daddy trotted up the short flight of stairs ahead of us and walked into the living room.  
“ Where are we?”I asked  
“Oh, sorry, didn’t I say? Joe Harrison’s flat.” Daddy replied  
“Joe...?” John said not knowing who he was. Daddy went straight over to the window and pulled back the net curtain. He grinned in satisfaction at the sight which greeted him outside.  
“Brother of West’s fiancée.” Daddy answered John’s question. I went and stood next to daddy to see outside. Outside the window was a one-story extension, the roof of which can be easily climbed onto from the window. The extension spreads all the way to the bottom of the garden which ends in a wall, and directly on the other side of the wall is the railway line.  
“He stole the memory stick; killed his prospective brother-in-law.” Daddy said dropping to his knees. He got out his magnifier and ran it slowly along the edge of the window sill. John walked across to him and peered over his shoulder as Daddy found some tiny blood-red spots on the paint.  
“ Then why’d he do it?” I asked looking over at daddy. John straightened up and turned as someone unlocked the front door. Daddy also stood up and pushed me behind him, like he was protecting me.  
“Let’s ask him.” Daddy said. Reaching round to the back of his jeans, John walked quietly to the door of the living room as the front door slammed. He stepped out onto the landing just as Joe, wearing his courier gear, was leaning his bicycle against the wall. When he saw John, he picked up his bike as if he intended to use it as a weapon or simply to throw it at John. John instantly raised his right hand and pointed his pistol at him, “Don’t.”  
Joe kept coming but John just shook his head, “Don’t.”  
Joe stopped and lowered the bike, sighing in a mixture of frustration and fear.  
  
A few minutes later, he was sitting on the sofa as Daddy and John were standing and watching him. He was very distressed.  
“It wasn’t meant to...” Joe started. Daddy looked away, exasperated. I just sat there attempting to understand what was going on in his brain.  
“God,” He rubbed his hand over his face,” What’s Lucy gonna say? Jesus.” He sunk back into the sofa. Daddy looked like he was about to kill him. All daddy wanted was to know why he did it.  
“Why did you kill him?” Daddy inquired.  
“It was an accident.” Joe pleaded. Daddy snorted at that  
“I swear it was.” Joe went on  
“But stealing the plans for the missile defense program wasn’t an accident, was it?”  
“I started dealing drugs. I mean, the bike thing’s a great cover, right? I dunno – I dunno how it started; I just got out of my depth. I owed people thousands – serious people. Then at Westie’s engagement do, he starts talking about his job.” Joe continued talking, “I mean, usually he’s so careful; but that night after a few pints he really opened up. He told me about these missile plans – beyond top secret. He showed me the memory stick; he waved it in front of me. You hear about these things getting lost, ending up on rubbish tips and what-not. And there it was, and I thought ... well, I thought it could be worth a fortune.  It was pretty easy to get the thing off him, he was so plastered. Next time I saw him, I could tell by the look on his face that he knew.” He looks like he’s remembering something, then he looked up guiltily at John.  
“ What happened?” John asked  
“ I was gonna call an ambulance, but it was too late.” Joe went on.  
“ I just didn’t have a clue what to do, so I dragged him in ’ere, and I just sat in the dark, thinking.” Joe looked at the floor of his flat.  
“ When a neat little idea popped into your head.” Daddy said sarcastically.  
Then I saw something flashing before my eyes; Joe hauling Westie across to the window, as train pulls up on the tracks outside, its brakes squealing noisily. Then Joe has dragged Westie out of the window and was tugging him across the extension roof. Pulling him over the top of the wall, he stepped across onto the roof of the train and drug the body over, settling it into a position along the slightly curved roof so that it won’t easily fall off. He stepped back onto the wall as the train sounded its horn and then it continued on down the track.  
Pushing the net curtain aside and looking out of the window, Daddy said, “Carrying Andrew West way away from here. His body would have gone on for ages if the train hadn’t met a stretch of track that curved.”  
“And points.” John and I added.  
“Exactly.” Daddy said.  
“ D’you still have it, then? The memory stick?” Daddy asked Joe nods, “ Fetch it for me – if you wouldn’t mind.” Sighing unhappily, Joe stood up and walked into another room. Daddy walked closer to John and quietly said to him, “Distraction over, the game continues.”  
“ Well, maybe that’s over, too. We’ve heard nothing from the bomber.” John replied  
“ Five pips, remember, John? It’s a countdown. We’ve only had four.” I said to John.        


	12. Lies

**Jenny's P.O.V.**  
Daddy was looking at me. I saw it in his eyes, he already knew!   
"How'd  you know?"  
"You remember, you were sent back in time to me. You may not have told  _me_ yet, but you've already told me. Get it?"   
"Wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey" we say at the same time.  
"I think it's almost time for you to go back though, back to school .You're only suppose to have a week for break." Daddy said waling through the now unlocked gate to a tunnel.   
"But I don't want to. It gets so boring, there's nothing to do! All we do is sit for hours and learn useless stuff whereas here I am learning valuable stuff that can keep me alive.   
"Rory should be here by now, shouldn't he?" Grandmum wasn't paying attention to mine and dad's  conversation. We went forward into the tunnels that were ahead.  
"Not true. Besides, if I had to sit there and learn 'useless stuff', then you do too."  
"But I hate it!"  
"What about, oh what's is name, Rullana? Don't you want to see him?" Daddy looked at me with a grin. I just looked at him horrified.  
"Dad! Shut it!"  
"I knew it. you have a crush,you have a crush."  
"Dad, shut it." I whined   
" Whatever What about now? Can you feel it now?" Daddy asked the both me and grandmum.  
"Honestly, I've got no idea what you're on about" Grandmum looked around.  
"The ground doesn't feel like it should."   
"Daddy's right, it feels weird."  
"It's ten years in the future. Maybe how the ground feels is how it always feels." Grandmum tries to reason.  
"Good thought, but no."  
"Listen, you can hear drilling." I said.  
"Afterwaves of a recent seismological shift and blue grass." Daddy added as an afterthought. of course daddy has some pieces of grass. And him being him he tried to eat some. It isn't pretty to watch.   
"Oh, please. Have you always been this disgusting?" Grandmum asked.  
"Yes, as long as I can remember." I said with a smile on my face, but daddy wasn't really paying attention.  
"No, that's recent. What's in here." He said walking towards a door.Me and Grandmum just kind of looked at each other before we started to follow daddy.

 

It was now night time at 221B Baker Street when I woke up. I had fallen asleep for an hour or 2. I was lying on the floor with my drawing of  a big castle  with children everywhere. They were going to school for special little girls and boys.  Daddy, John, and I are in our coats because the windows still haven’t been replaced. Daddy was sitting in his armchair with his feet up on the seat and his arms folded tightly around him, trying to conserve heat. The pink phone was on the arm of his chair. John was sitting at the dining table, typing on his laptop. I was on the floor drawing more of my dreams. The TV was on and I think this show called Jerry Springer was playing. As the audience booed noisily, Daddy yelled indignantly at the telly.  
“ No, no, no! Of course he’s not the boy’s father!” He gestured at the screen as I looked up. “Look at the turn-ups on his jeans!” Sighing, he folded his arms again. John, who had looked round to see what Daddy was protesting about, had got back to his typing.  
“ Knew it was dangerous.”John said not looking up  
“ Hmm?” Daddy said still looking at the telly.  
“ Getting you into crap telly.”  
“ Hmm. Not a patch on Connie Prince.”  
“ Have you given Mycroft the memory stick yet?”  
“ Yep. He was over the moon. Threatened me with a knighthood – again.” That was funny, I could’ve sworn daddy had just lied.  
“ You know, I’m still waiting.” John continued.  
“ Hmm?” Daddy glanced over at John.  
“ For you to admit that a little knowledge of the solar system and you’d have cleared up the fake painting a lot quicker and gotten Jenny home faster.” John answered smugly.  
“ Didn’t do you any good, did it?”Daddy snapped back.  
“ No, but I’m not the world’s only consulting detective.” John shot back just as quickly. Out if the corner of my eye I could a smirk slid on to daddy’s face. John closed the lid of his laptop and stood up.  
“ I won’t be in for tea. I’m going to Sarah’s. There’s still some of that risotto left in the fridge for you and Jenny.”  
His eyes still fixed on the TV when he replied, “Mmm!”

John stopped at the door, “Uh, milk. We need milk.” He put his head on the doorframe.  
“I’ll get some. I’ll take Jenny with me.” Daddy replied.  
John turned back with a look of disbelief on his face, “Really?!”  
“ Really.” Daddy’s eyes never even left the tv.

  
“ And some beans, then?”John was pushing his luck.  
Sherlock replied still not looking away from the TV, “Mmm.”

John stopped at the door, “Uh, milk. We need milk.” He put his head on the doorframe.  
“I’ll get some. I’ll take Jenny with me.” Daddy replied.  
John turned back with a look of disbelief on his face, “Really?!”  
“ Really.” Daddy’s eyes never even left the tv.

  
“ And some beans, then?”John was pushing his luck.  
Sherlock replied still not looking away from the TV, “Mmm.”  
John hesitated, still surprised, but then nodded and walked away. Daddy continued to gaze at the TV until he heared the downstairs door open and close, then he picked up his computer notebook from where it was tucked down beside him in the chair. Putting it on his lap and opening the lid, he stared at the message box on The Science of Deduction website before he started to type.  
  
 _Found. The Bruce-Partington plans. Please collect._  
  
He lifts his eyes in thought for a moment, then quirks a small smile before returning to his typing.  
  
The Pool. Midnight.  
  
He sent the message, then closed the lid, and gazed thoughtfully into the distance.  
“Isn’t time for bed, Jenny?” He looked at me for the first time that night.  
“But I just woke up, daddy.” I had been drawing my dream out on big piece of paper.  
“Then why don’t you go down and have some tea with Mrs. Hudson?”  
“Okay daddy.” I gathered up my drawing folder and put away my new drawings. I grabbed my pencils ad went to the door. “Daddy, what day is it tomorrow?”  
“The 23rd I think, why?”  
“It’s my dad’s birthday tomorrow.” With that I went down stairs. That was one of the only things I can remember of my parents. Their birthdays, kind of what they looked like, but the most important thing is that I remembered that they loved me.  
I reached the bottom of the stairs and turned towards Mrs. Hudson’s flat. I knocked quietly hoping that if Mrs. Hudson was asleep I wouldn’t wake her. But to my surprise she opened her door and looked around before looking down at me.  
“Oh Jenny, dear, what are you doing down here?”  
“Daddy sent me down, told me to come have tea with you.”  
“Come in dearie. What’s in your hands?”  
“My drawings, things I sometimes think that I can remember, stories I think.” I looked up smiling at her.  
“Can I see them, your pictures?” She asked as I sat down at her table. She started making us some tea as I got out my pictures. Just then I heard the door to outside slam. I looked out the window to see dad walking briskly down the road and ‘round the corner.  
“So tell me these stories then.” Mrs. Hudson said as she sat down with our tea.


	13. The Pool

Jenny's P.O.V. I had finished telling Mrs. Hudson my stories when she said it was time for bed. She had lead me to her couch to sleep before she went off to her own bed. About a few minutes later I was getting I feel asleep. (The conversations are in Gallifreyan, just so you know) “Senlor!” I heard my nickname called out. It was Rullana Golven ; a Time Lord who showed me around the academy after I literally run into him, lost. He is 49, a year older then me, but he is in the Arcalian Chapter. He technically goes to a different school than me, but all of the colleges are in a big building, The Time Lord Acadamy. So I have to have classes with the rest of the Prydonian Chapter, and he has to have classes with the rest of the Arcalian Chapter. But we still get together every day after classes. Today we were working in the forest because it was an amazing day outside. Rullana had disappeared a while ago and now, I guess, I’ll find out why. “What?” I replied. I was trying to do my homework on Laws of Time. “Come here! There’s something you need to see!” I was sitting under a silver-leafed tree. I sighed as I put my book and papers on the ground by the tree and jumped up. I ran towards his voice. My crimson robes and my orange scarf were flowing behind me as I ran. “What am I suppose to be looking at, Rullana?” I said as I slowed to a stop, “Aren’t suppose to be working on your homework, too?” “I finished it a while ago. But anyways, look at this.” Rullana was sitting on the ground in his brown robes and green scarf. In front of him was a lot of art supplies and a painting. I sat next to him and stared at the painting. “Oh my goodness, Rullana! It’s beautiful, I didn't know that you could draw so well.” I said in astonishment. He had painted the view of the Citadel with the twin suns in the background. “Thanks, Senlor.” He smiled at me. His brown hair caught the suns’ rays and made it shine. His glasses were balanced on his nose in front of his brilliant blue eyes. I choose my nickname like most other Time Lords do, I took the first 5 to 8 letters of my name and I used my last name. I looked over at his pile of papers and smiled. “Lair, you’re not done with all of your homework. You’ve not finished your Languages homework.” He looked at me like I was kidding. “When do I ever finish my Languages homework? The only languages I know are Gallifreyan and Original Earth English. I’m not you, were I can master a language every other week.” He said kind of sarcastically. “Well, I am in Prydonian Chapter, but you are in the Arcalian Chapter. You can learn anything if you put your mind to it. You just don’t care for other languages and that’s why you’re not learning any of them. I can help you like how you’re helping me with Cosmic Sciences.” He looked over at me and smiled again. “I’d like that, Senlor.” 3rd person’s P.O.V. Sherlock opened the door leading into the area surrounding an indoor swimming pool. The lights were on but there was nobody else around. Somewhere between Baker Street and here, he had taken his coat off and was just wearing his suit, so presumably the heating in the room was on as well. He walked slowly toward the shallow end of the pool, very aware that the upper gallery where people sit and watch the swimmers was still in darkness. He stopped at the edge of the pool and turned, trying to see up into the area of the gallery above his head. Finally he turned toward the pool again, raising one hand and holding up the memory stick. “Brought you a little getting-to-know-you present. Oh, that’s what it’s all been for, hasn’t it? All your little puzzles; making me dance – all to distract me from this.” Sherlock yelled to the empty room. He gestured with the memory stick, then began to turn in a slow circle as he waited for a response. When his back was turned to the pool, a door opened halfway down the room. Sherlock quickly looked over his shoulder, still holding the memory stick aloft, to see John Watson walk through the door and into the pool area. He was wrapped snugly in a hooded jacket with his hands tucked into the pockets. John turned and looked at Sherlock as the detective stared back at him in absolute shock. “ Evening.” John said a bit nervous, but Sherlock didn’t answer. Sherlock’s raised hand began to lower slowly but other than that, he didn’t move. He was still staring over his shoulder in utter disbelief. “ This is a turn-up, isn’t it, Sherlock?” Jon continued “ John. What the hell ...?” Sherlock asked quietly. “ Bet you never saw this coming.” Finally Sherlock managed to move, and started to walk slowly toward the man he had believed to be his friend until now. The shock and bewilderment on his face make him look like he was a twelve year old finding out his parents lied to him about Santa being real. Then, with a look of despair that matched Sherlock’s, John took his hands from his pockets and pulled open his jacket to reveal the bomb strapped to his chest. A sniper’s laser immediately began to dance around over the bomb. “ What ... would you like me ... to make him say ... next?” The nervousness began to show a little more. Sherlock continued to step towards him but now he was looking everywhere but at John as he tried to see who else was in the area. John, obviously narrating words spoken into an earpiece, said “Gottle o’ geer ... gottle o’ geer ... gottle o’ geer.” His voice almost broke on the last phrase. “ Stop it.” Sherlock said. “ Nice touch, this the pool, where little Carl died. I stopped him.” John tried not to cringe as he listened to the next words. “I can stop John Watson too,” He looked down at the laser point on his chest, “stop his heart.” Sherlock started talking while turning on the spot as he tried to look in all directions, “Who are you?” A door opened at the far end of the pool and a soft male voice with an Irish accent spoke from that direction. “I gave you my number, I thought you might call.” The voice said plaintively. Sherlock turned towards the new arrival, who slowly walked out into the open. It was Jim, Molly’s boyfriend. But this wasn’t the fumble-fingered, casually-dressed Londoner (who did indeed leave his number for Sherlock in the lab at Bart’s); this was a sharply-dressed man with immaculate hair and a murderous look on his face. With his hands in his pockets, he casually began to stroll alongside the deep end of the pool, heading towards Sherlock and John. All hint of plaintiveness was gone from his voice. “ Is that British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket ...” Sherlock reached down to his trouser pocket and removed a pistol from it. “ ... or are you just pleased to see me? “Both.” Sherlock raised the pistol and aimed it at Jim. Jim just stopped and looked back at him, unafraid. “ Jim Moriarty. Hi!” Jim said. Sherlock tilted his head as he looked closely at the man. Jim was acting as if he needed to remind Sherlock of who he was. “ Jim? Jim from the hospital?” He begins to walk alongside the deep end again. Sherlock brought up his other hand to support the one aiming the gun. Jim bit his lip as if disappointed. “ Oh. Did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then, I suppose, that was rather the point.” He turned to face Sherlock just as the sniper’s laser flickered over John’s upper chest. Sherlock briefly turned his head towards John with a questioning look on his face. Jim started to walk again. “Don’t be silly. Someone else is holding the rifle. I don’t like getting my hands dirty.” Jim had reached the corner of the pool before he stopped. “ I’ve given you a glimpse, Sherlock, just a teensy glimpse of what I’ve got going on out there in the big bad world. I’m a specialist, you see ...” He looked surprised, as if he had only just realized the connection, “ ... like you!” “ ‘Dear Jim. Please will you fix it’ for me to get rid of my lover’s nasty sister?” Sherlock started. Starting to walk forward again, Jim grinned as he recognized the TV show and catchphrase that Sherlock was quoting. “ ‘Dear Jim. Please will you fix it for me’ to disappear to South America?” “Just so.” Jim stopped walking. “ Consulting criminal.” Sherlock remarked. “Brilliant.” He added softly. Smiling proudly, “Isn’t it? No-one ever gets to me – and no-one ever will.” “I did.” Sherlock said cocking the pistol. “ You’ve come the closest. Now you’re in my way.” “ Thank you.” “ Didn’t mean it as a compliment.” “ Yes you did.” Jim shrugged. “Yeah, okay, I did. But the flirting’s over, Sherlock ... “ His voice became high-pitched and sing-son, “Daddy’s had enough now!” He started to stroll closer to Sherlock, but he was still behind John. “I’ve shown you what I can do. I cut loose all those people, all those little problems, even thirty million quid just to get you to come out and play.” John was starting to feel the strain and closed his eyes briefly. Sherlock’s eyes couldn’t help but flicker across to him a couple of times as he tried to keep his focus on the man approaching them. “ So take this as a friendly warning,” he paused, “ my dear. Back off.” Jim smiled. “ Although I have loved this – this little game of ours.” He put on his London accent for a moment. “Playing Jim from I.T.” He switched back to his Irish accent. “Playing gay. Did you like the little touch with the underwear?” “ People have died.” Sherlock said seriously. “ That’s what people DO!” Jim screamed the last word furiously, his personality changed in an instant. “I will stop you.” Sherlock said softly. “No you won’t.” Jim stated, much calmer. Sherlock looked across to John. “ You all right?” John deliberately kept his gaze away from his friend, having been given instructions earlier about not talking to him. Jim walked forward again and reached John’s side. Jim gets closer to John and says“ You can talk, Johnny-boy. Go ahead.” Refusing to specifically obey Jim’s orders, John met Sherlock’s eyes and nodded once. Sherlock took one hand off the pistol and held out the memory stick toward Jim. “ Take it.” “ Huh? Oh! That!” Jim strolled past John and reached out for the stick, grinning. “ The missile plans!” He took the stick from Sherlock’s fingers and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. Behind him, John was silently murmuring to himself, maybe trying to keep himself focused, or maybe winding himself up to take action. Jim lowered the memory stick and looked at it. “Boring!” He said sing-song. He shook his head. “ I could have got them anywhere.” He playfully tossed the stick into the pool. Having seen his opportunity, John raced forward and slammed himself up against Jim’s back, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other around his chest. Sherlock backed up a step in surprise but kept the pistol raised and aimed at Jim. “ Sherlock, run!” Jim laughed in delight. “ Good! Very good.” Sherlock didn’t move. He still was aiming his gun at Jim’s head but now was starting to look up a little anxiously, wondering what action the hidden sniper might take. “If your sniper pulls that trigger, Mr. Moriarty, then we both go up.” Said John, a little savagely. “Isn’t he sweet? I can see why you like having him around. But then people do get so sentimental about their pets.” Stated Jim calmly. Grimacing angrily, John pulled him even closer onto the bomb that was now sandwiched between them. Jim scowled around at him. “ They’re so touchingly loyal. But, oops!” He grinned briefly at John, then looked back towards Sherlock. “ You’ve rather shown your hand there, Doctor Watson.” He chuckled as a new laser point appeared in the middle of Sherlock’s forehead. John stared in horror as Jim looked around at him expectantly. Sherlock, either having seen the edge of the laser beam shining from the gallery or having realized what’s happening from John’s expression, shook his head slightly. “Gotcha!” Jim said in the same sing-song voice. He chuckled as John released his grip on him and stepped back, holding his hands up to signal to the sniper that he woulnd’t be trying anything else. Jim glanced around at him, then turned back towards Sherlock while he brushed his hands down his suit to straighten it. He gestured to it indignantly. “ Westwood!” Jim lowered his hands and stood calmly in front of Sherlock who was still aiming the pistol at his head. “ D’you know what happens if you don’t leave me alone, Sherlock, to you?” “ Oh, let me guess I get killed.” Sherlock sound bored. “ Kill you?” He grimaced, “N-no, don’t be obvious. I mean, I’m gonna kill you anyway some day. I don’t wanna rush it, though. I’m saving it up for something special. No-no-no-no-no. If you don’t stop prying, I’ll burn you.” He ran his eyes briefly down Sherlock’s body, then met his eyes again and his voice became vicious. “ I’ll burn the heart out of you.” His face was a snarl as he said the word ‘heart’ but at the end of the sentence he looked almost regretful. “I have been reliably informed that I don’t have one.” “ But we both know that’s not quite true.” Sherlock blinked involuntarily. Jim looked down, smiling, then shrugged. “Just look at John and Jenny.” He added in a whisper. “ Well, I’d better be off.”He nonchalantly looked around, perhaps checking his exit route, before turning back to Sherlock. “Well, so nice to have had a proper chat.” Sherlock raised the pistol higher as he took in a breath and extended it closer to Jim’s head. “ What if I was to shoot you now – right now?” “Then you could cherish the look of surprise on my face.” He opened his eyes and mouth wide, mimicking surprise, then he grinned at Sherlock. “ ’Cause I’d be surprised, Sherlock; really I would.” He screwed up his nose. “And just a teensy bit disappointed. And of course you wouldn’t be able to cherish it for very long.” Jim slowly turned away from Sherlock. “ Ciao, Sherlock Holmes.” Looking back at Sherlock with some distaste, he walked calmly toward the side door which John had came through earlier. Sherlock slowly stepped forward to keep him in his sight. “ Catch ... you ... later.” Sherlock said slowly. The door opened and Jim’s voice could be heard, high-pitched and sing-song. “ No you won’t!” The door closed. Sherlock didn’t move for a few seconds, his gun was still aimed toward the door, then his gaze drifted across to John and he instantly bended, putting the pistol on the floor, then dropped to his knees in front of John as he started unfastening the vest to which the bomb was attached. “ All right?” Sherlock asked John. John tilted his head back, breathing heavily. “Are you all right?” Sherlock repeated. “ Yeah-yeah, I’m fine.” “ I’m fine.” Repeated John. Sherlock, who was also breathing too fast, continued trying to tug the jacket and vest off. “ Sherlock.” Finally Sherlock managed to roughly strip the jacket and vest off John’s arms. “ Sh-Sherlock!” Sherlock bended over and skimmed the bomb as far away along the floor as he can, while John staggered at the sudden removal of the bomb. “Oh, gosh.” John whispers. He reached up and pulled the earpiece from his ear, and began breathing breathing heavily as delayed shock began to hit him. Sherlock turned and stared at him for a moment, then hurried back to pick up the pistol before racing toward the door that Moriarty left through. John’s knees buckled and he staggered toward the nearest support, which was the edge of one of the changing cubicles. “ Oh, Christ.” He turned and dropped down into a squat, bracing his back against the cubicle’s edge as he blew out a long breath and tries to calm himself down. Sherlock came back in, having apparently seen no sign of Moriarty outside. He started to pace up and down near John, so hyper and distracted that he didn’t even realize that he was scratching his head with the end of a loaded and cocked pistol. “ Are you okay?” John asked breathlessly. Sherlock replied fast, still pacing and scratching his head with the gun, “Me? Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine. Fine.” He turned to John, wide-eyed and breathless. “ That, er ... thing that you, er, that you did; that, um ...” he cleared his throat, “... you offered to do. That was, um ... good.” He was waving the pistol around while he was talking. John, staring blankly ahead of himself, said “I’m glad no-one saw that.” Sherlock had temporarily lowered his hand long enough to NOT be risking accidentally shooting himself in the head – although he had terrible jitters as he held the gun down by his side. He lifted the gun again as he raised his hand to rub his chin while looking down at John in confusion. “ Hmm?” John started, still not looking at Sherlock, “You, ripping my clothes off in a darkened swimming pool. People might talk.” Sherlock shrugged, “People do little else.” He looked down at John, and then grinned. John snorted laughter, then leaned forward and prepared to stand up. But before he can move, the beam from a sniper’s laser began to dance over his chest. John looked down at it and his face filled with horror. “Oh ...” A door near the deep end of the pool opened and Jim came through, clapping his hands together and turning to face the men. “Sorry, boys! I’m soooooo changeable!” Jim said cheerfully. John grimaced in disbelief. Sherlock kept his back to Jim, looking up into the gallery to try and judge how many snipers there might be up there. It was becoming clear that there are quite a few because there were at least two laser points hovering over John, and at least three more travelling over Sherlock’s body. Jim laughed and spread his arms wide. “ It is a weakness with me but, to be fair to myself, it is my only weakness.” He lowered his hands and put them in his pockets. Sherlock turned his head and looked down at John, who lifted his own head to meet his gaze. “ You can’t be allowed to continue. You just can’t. I would try to convince you but ...” he laughed and his voice became sing-song again “... everything I have to say has already crossed your mind!” Sherlock, who had looked away for a moment, now turned and looked down at John again, his face showing no emotion but his eyes screamed a silent request. John responded instantly with a tiny nod, giving him full permission to do whatever he deemed necessary. “Probably my answer has crossed yours.” He raised the pistol and aimed it at him. Jim smiled confidently, with no fear in his expression. Slowly Sherlock lowered the pistol downward until it was pointing directly at the bomb jacket. All three sets of eyes locked onto the jacket, John was breathing heavily and was Sherlock calm. Jim tilted his head, and looked a little anxious for the first time. As Sherlock held his hand steady, continuing to aim towards the jacket, Jim lifted his head and locked eyes with his nemesis. Sherlock gazed back at him and Jim began to smile. Sherlock’s eyes narrowed slightly.


	14. Jessica, Rose and Mr. Smith

3rd person’s P.O.V.  
Sherlock was aiming the pistol down at the bomb jacket. As he and Jim Moriarty stared at each other, the introduction to The Bee Gees’ song “Stayin’ Alive” began to play. Sherlock and John looked around, confused. Sherlock looked at John then back at Jim. Jim briefly closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation.   
“D’you mind if I get that?”  
“ No, no, please. You’ve got the rest of your life.” Sherlock said. Jim took his phone out from his pocket and answered it.  
“Hello? ... Yes, of course it is. What do you want?” Jim talked into his phone. He mouthed ‘Sorry’ to Sherlock, who sarcastically mouthed ‘Oh, it’s fine’ back at him. Jim rolled his eyes as he listened to the phone, before turning away from Sherlock for a moment. Then he spun back around, his face was full of fury.  
“SAY THAT AGAIN!” Jim yelled into his phone. The pool roared with his voice. Sherlock frowned in confusion.  
“Say that again, and know that if you’re lying to me, I will find you and I will ssssskin you.” Jim said venomously into the phone while he  made hand gestures. Sherlock glanced at John before looking back Jim.  
“ Wait.” Jim lowered the phone. He began to walk forward towards Sherlock and John. Sherlock looked at the bomb jacket and fretfully adjusted the grip on his pistol as Jim approaches. Jim stopped at the jacket and gazed down at the ground thoughtfully for a moment before he lifted his eyes to Sherlock’s.  
“ Sorry. Wrong day to die.”  
“ Oh. Did you get a better offer?” Sherlock said casually.  Jim looked down at his phone.   
“ You’ll be hearing from me, Sherlock.” Jim said as he slowly turned and started to walk away. Sherlock put both of his hands back on the pistol as Jim strolled back around the pool towards the door through which he originally came while he lifted the phone to his ear again.  
“So if you have what you say you have, I will make you rich. If you don’t, I’ll make you into shoes.” Jim talk into the phone. As Jim reached the door, he raised his free hand and clicked his fingers. Instantly all of the lasers focused on Sherlock and John disappeared. As Jim walked through the door and vanished from sight, Sherlock looked around the pool but couldn’t see any sign of the retreating snipers. John breathed a relieved breath.  
“What happened there?” John said, still sitting against the changing cubical.  
“Someone changed his mind. The question is: who?” Sherlock looked over his shoulder at John.  
Sherlock and John pulled up in front of 221b Backer Street later that night. Sherlock jumped out of the cab, leaving John to pay the bill. Sherlock raced through the door and half way up the stairs before he remembered something, or someone.  
He jumped down the stairs and went to Mrs. Hudson’s door. He went through without knocking, and saw what he was looking for on the couch. He a ghost of a smile slid across his face before he bent down and slowly pulled the sleeping girl into his arms.  
John was just coming through the door when Sherlock came through Mrs. Hudson’s door with Jenny in his arms.   
John said nothing as Sherlock past him and proceeded to run up the stairs. John followed slower up to the flat. Sherlock took Jenny to his room and put her on his bed. He covered her with her blanket and started out of the room. He was about to shut the door when Jenny spoke, well mumbled.  
“….helping me with Cosmic Sciences.” Sherlock looked back at her. She was smiling and curled up into a ball. Sherlock closed the door and left Jenny alone.  
It was now about two years later, May 30th, 2012. Jenny’s birthday had past twice and she was now 6 years old. There weren’t any parties or big fuss. A few people, like John, Molly, Mrs. Hudson and surprisingly Mycroft (she FINALLY remembered his name), had gotten her small presents. She had grown quiet attached to her new family, even some of the police officers that that Sherlock had worked with. Her favourite officer was a new officer that had only recently joined. Her name was Jessica Pond and she had pretty red hair. Jessica always liked going to the police station after school just to talk with her, even Sherlock got along with her. Well not as much as John or Molly, but defiantly better than Anderson or Donovan. Jenny could tell that there was something that Jessica wasn’t telling her, but lots of grownups didn’t tell entire truth all the time.  
Jenny had skipped kindergarten and the first grade and she had just finished the second grade early. Sherlock and John had been solving cases, even Jenny had helped a few times. John had become more lenient about letting Jenny come to crime scenes and letting her help.   
Jenny’s P.O.V.  
John was sitting at the table in the living room updating his blog on his laptop. Daddy, who was wearing a red dressing gown over his shirt and trousers, was standing on the other side of the table drinking from a mug while leafing through a newspaper. I was sitting at the coffee table in front of the couch working on a packet that Uncle Mycroft gave me. He said it was to find out how smart I was (I personally thought it was pointless but he made me do it anyways). He was going to make Daddy help me, but I wanted to do it on my own.  
“What are you typing?” Daddy said not looking up. I looked up from my packet, because frankly it was boring, and looked at Daddy and John.  
“Blog.” John replied.   
“About?”  
“Us.”  
“You mean me.”  
“What about me?” I looked up at them.  
“Of course, you’re in there. Right John?”  
“Yeah, of course. I’m writing about you too, Jenny.” I looked at them suspiciously.  
“Good.” I went back to my packet and they went back to their conversation.   
“Why?” John asked daddy.  
“Well, you’re typing a lot.” That was true, he was typing a lot, but I didn’t understand why daddy assumed it was all about him. Then the doorbell rang.  
“ Right then.” Daddy walked toward the door, “So, what have we got? Over a period of many weeks, people were coming to 221B to consult with Daddy. Each of them sat on MY FAVOURITE dining chair facing the fireplace as he or she spoke. John in his chair while I sat in daddy’s. Daddy always stood in the corner of the room  
“My wife seems to be spending a very long time at the office.” ‘I’m sorry for you’ I thought for the blondish man in a tan coat sitting in front of me.  
“Boring.” Daddy said as he walked away.  
“ I think my husband might be having an affair.” ‘Most likely.’ This time it was a plump woman with brown hair.  
“ Yes.” Daddy said before he walked away.  
“She’s not my real aunt. She’s been replaced – I know she has. I know human ash.” ‘Dude, you’re creepy.” A man, who kind of looked like uncle fester from Addams Family, was holding a funeral urn. I sat next to John for this one.   
“Leave.” Was all daddy said, from behind the man, while pointing to the door.  
“We are prepared to offer any sum of money you care to mention for the recovery of this fine art.” ‘Boring, where’s the mysterious murder?’ A business man was sitting in the chair while two more stood behind him. They all had brown hair and suits.   
“Boring.” Daddy said before the man even fished his sentence.  
“We have this website. It explains the true meaning of comic books, ‘cause people miss a lot of the themes.” ‘Okay, that sound interesting, but what’s your problem?’ This time it was 3 nerdy teenagers. The 2 that were standing were wearing sweaters, and the one sitting was wearing a graphic T-shirt.  
Daddy was already walking away, disinterested, when the sitting nerd frantically said, “But then all the comic books started coming true.”  ‘Oh, now that’s really interesting.’  
Daddy walked backwards toward his spot, “ Oh. Interesting.”  
While daddy and John went out to investigate, I had to talk with Mycroft. I was not very happy, I really wanted to go on the investigation. It was very boring, being with Mycroft, and all we talked about was school and how it was supposed to help my future. But when I grew up, I wanted to be a traveler. Someone who would go to distant lands and come back a hero. That’s what I liked to think my birth parents were doing, going out to save people and coming back a hero for me. I hated the idea of planning out my future; I just thought that I was ready for anything and would take on anything as I went.   
Mycroft took me to get some lunch at a small café before he had the driver take us to Paddington Street Park, the park we always visited when we had to talk.  
The drive was a quiet one. Neither I nor Mycroft talked. Even though I have been living with Daddy and John for a couple of years, I don’t really ever see my uncle Mycroft that often. We only talked about every 2 months. John sort of explained it to me why it was like that; he said it was because Mycroft and daddy didn’t get along together. I thought that if I had a sibling, that I would spend as much time as possible with them. But I had seen them together and they really didn’t along very well.  
When we got to the park, Mycroft lead me to the play toy and let me go off on my own.  
“Thank you, Mycroft.”I gave him a hug around his legs before I ran off to the toy like I always did.  
“Stay where I can see, alright?” He yelled after me.  
“Okay, Mycroft.”  
I was going down the slide when I heard a familiar voice.  
“Oh, come on Rose. Not everything has to be an adventure.” I’ve heard this man’s voice before. It was the nutter who said he was 900 years old 2 years ago. I looked towards Mycroft to find him on his phone. I fallowed the voices to find the same brown-haired man talking to the same blonde woman. They both looked exactly the same as the day I saw them before. The man was wearing a dark purple v-neck shirt and a leather jacket while the girl was wearing a pink jacket and denim jeans.  
“What‘s the date?” asked the teenager.  
“Oh, it’s about June 2012.” Said the man. Every knew that, why didn’t he give her the actually date.  
I watched them walking and talking until the man saw me again. I gasped and ran in the opposite direction as fast as my black converse would carry me. I thought I had lost them when I turned the corner and ran right into something or someone.  
“’D’you care to tell us why you were spying on us?” the blonde asked me as she folded her arms.  
“Calm down, Rose. She’s just a child.” The man said to the girl. He knelt down in front of me and smiled. “But she’s right, you know.  Can you tell me why you were listening in and what your name is?”His voice was sort of soft, but had an authority tone to it as well. Now that I had gotten a better look at him, he looked familiar, not from the time he was talking in the street, but from somewhere else. Then it hit me, he was in some of my drawings.  
“My name’s Jenny and I recognized your voice from when you two were talking on the street. 2 years ago, You said you were 900 years old. By the way, that’s impossible. But then I remembered where I had seen you somewhere before.” Both the man and the woman were looking at me strangely as I pulled my bag from my shoulders and put it on the ground in front of me. I pulled out my folder of drawings and took out a picture of the man. It was a picture the man in front of me and 3 other men. They were all surrounded with what looked like stardust.  
“I’ve seen you in my dreams, but not a lot of them. and why don’t either of you look any older?” The woman, I guess her name was Rose, gave me a strange look before looking at the picture in the man’s hands.  
“It’s a nice drawing, where’d you learn to draw like that and do you have anymore?” he smiled at me  
“From my daddy, my real one, not the one I’m living with now. Here you go. And you didn’t answer my question, why don’t you look older?” I gave him my folder and watched him look through it.  
“So where’s your daddy if you’re not living with him?” Rose asked with empathy in her voice as she knelt beside the man.  
“Don’t know,” I shrugged, “I can hardly remember either of my parents. One day I woke up and I was in a new house with a new daddy. I do remember some things about my parents, like their birthdays and sort of what they look like, but that’s about it. I’m sorry sir, but I forgot to ask you for your name and please answer my question.” The man seemed unfazed by my story while Rose looked like she was about to cry.  
“Uh, sorry, I’m John Smith and this is Rose Tyler. We don’t look older because some people don’t look older while others do. How old are you Jenny?”   
“My uncle’s name is John. I’m 6 years old. My other uncle Mycroft says that I’m smart for my age.”  
“He’s probably right, but where is Mycroft now Jenny? Isn’t he supposed to be watching you?” Mr. Smith was looking right at me with a sort of anger in his eyes.  
“He was looking at his phone when I left the slide to find you two. He works for the government, that’s how my daddy adopted me. Mycroft filled out a bunch of paper and had daddy signed it.”  
“He should be watching you instead of his phone.” Rose said, also a little angry.  
“He was, that was the first time he looked away.” I said trying to defend Mycroft. He may not have been the best uncle, but he was still my uncle.  
“Come on Jenny, let’s go find your uncle.” Mr. Smith, a little calmer, stood up and took my hand. Rose fallowed his actions and we were walking through the park, looking for Mycroft.  
“What does your uncle look like?” Rose asked.  
“He, um, wears a grey suit, and uh, he has kind of reddish brownish hair. Oh, he always carries an umbrella around with him, I don’t know why though.”  
“And you said his name was Mycroft, yeah?”   
“Yeah, he should be over there on the bench.” Sure enough, he was on the bench, but he was talking to a woman.  
Jessica’s P.O.V   
“Oh, Mycroft. You really should keep a better eye on Jenny. One of these days, she’s going to be kidnapped and it’s going to be on your hands.” I stood there talking to Mycroft when a heard a yell from behind me.  
“Jessica!”  I turned around just in time to find myself on the ground with a 6 year-old on top of me. I smiled as I remembered what it was like to be her and to have such a fun friend I could tackle to the ground. The only thing I really didn’t like was when she touched me, only because it created a small paradox. It didn’t harm the universe in anyway but as a Time Lord, it just gave me a small headache.  
“See Jessica, she’s just fine.”  
“Yeah, I can see that.” I groaned as Jenny got off me and helped me sit up.  
Jenny’s P.O.V.  
“Yeah, he should be over there on the bench.” Sure enough, he was on the bench, but he was talking to a woman.  
I let go of Mr. Smith’s hand as I ran toward the familiar red head.  
“Jessica!” She turned around just in time to see me before I tackled her to the ground. I saw Jessica smile before Mycroft spoke up from the bench.  
“See Jessica, she's fine.”  
“Yeah, I can see that.” Jessica groaned as I jumped off her and helped her up. She was rubbing her head when Mr. Smith and Rose caught up with me. Now Rose was holding my folder as Mr. Smith knelt down beside Jessica.  
“Excuse me miss, are you alright?” Mr. Smith hadn’t seen her face has he helped her up.  
“Yeah, Yeah. I’m alri…” Jessica stopped talking when she saw who was helping her up. They both smiled and hugged each other. Mycroft sat on the bench watching the whole thing as I stood there by him. Roes didn’t look fond of Jessica.  
“Jessica, why are you hugging Mr. Smith?” I asked as they broke the hug.  
“Because Jenny,” She knelt down to my eye level, “Mr. Smith is an old friend of mine that I haven’t seen in a while.”  
“Okay. Hey, you know what we should do?”  
“I don’t know, what?”  
“We should go get milkshakes.” I smiled as big as I could to try and convince her. Mr. Smith and Rose were having their own conversation and Mycroft was checking the time.  
“I really wish I could, but I was on my way to work when I stopped to talk to Mycroft.” My smile had fallen off my face, “But how about you take Mycroft to get some? My treat.” Jessica smile as I eagerly nodded my head.  
“Don’t worry about it Jessica, I’ll get her one. Come on Jenny, it’s time to go.” I took Mycroft’s hand and practically dragged him to his car, but not before I waved goodbye to Jessica, Rose, and Mr. Smith.  


	15. Asgard

After I had gotten home, with my strawberry milkshake, I had realized that I left my folder with Mr. Smith. ’I’ll have to ask Jessica to get it back for me.’ I thought. So, instead of looking over pictures, I had to sit and do boring homework.  John was sitting in his chair; updating his blog again. Daddy leaned over his shoulder, more like pounced, to read what his   
“‘Geek Interpreter’ what’s that?” I looked up from my math (honestly, the stuff that daddy does is harder and more interesting).  
“It’s the title.”  
“What does it need a title for?” Daddy straightened up and walked away as John slightly smiled. I just ignored them and went back to my homework. Daddy walked into his bedroom and shut the door.  
Later, we were at the morgue at St Bart’s Hospital. Daddy was using his magnifying glass to look at a woman’s body lying on the table. She had dyed blonde and was pale; she had tiny speckles all over her like little puncture wounds. John was standing at the other side of the table while Jessica (she was an inspector) and Detective Inspector Lestrade were standing next to the doorway. I was standing next to Jessica, I didn’t like going near bodies as much anymore. They reminded me of horrible things like war and death. We were all just kind of sitting there as daddy and John were examining the body. Jessica had given me the police reports. The body belonged to a girl named Julia Stoner who was in her early 30’s. She was found in her bed with no obvious signs of death.  
“Do people actually read your blog?” Daddy said while still examining the body  
“Where d’you think our clients come from?”John replied looking over the body.  
“I have a website.”  
“In which you enumerate two hundred and forty different types of tobacco ash. Nobody’s reading your website.” Daddy glared at him and stood up at the same time as John. John continued to look at the body as he spoke.  
“Right then: dyed blonde hair; no obvious cause of death except for these speckles, whatever they are.” ‘wow, exactly what was in the report.’ I thought sarcastically to myself. John pointed to the red speckles, but daddy had other plans in mind. He was already walking out and had grabbed my hand. I only had enough time to throw Jessica the report before I was out the door.  
A few days later, back at the flat, John was updating his blog again (that’s all he ever seems to do). Daddy walked past eating a piece of toast. He stopped, backed up, and looked at the title for this entry. I did the same, since I was the one who had made the toast and I was walking with daddy.  
“Oh, for God’s sakes!”Daddy yelled with his mouth full.  
“What?” John looked up.  
“‘The Speckled Blonde’?!”John pursed his lips as Daddy walked away again.  
“I like the title, John.” I smiled as I handed him a piece of toast.   
I went to bed that night thinking about ‘The Speckled Blonde’.   
 _“Come on, Rullana, we’ll be late!” I yelled at Rullana. This was one of the times we could be together during school, on field trips. Today, we are going to Asgard, the planet of the Norse Gods I thinkt. I didn’t think that they were really gods, but Asgardians that live long enough to make themselves legends._  
“I’m coming!” Rullana yelled at me. He came running around the corner in his best green and brown robes. I was sitting in my best crimson and orange ones because when we visit other’s worlds, it’s best to look your best and be on your best behavior. That’s one of the reasons that I’m worried about Rullana, he can sometimes forget things like that.  
“I’m here, I’m here.” He said, coming to a stop in front of me, clutching his bag.  
“Well that doesn’t do us any good, for we are supposed to be over there.” I grabbed his hand and ran to the Tardis that we were supposed to be boarding. Being the Doctor’s daughter sure comes in handy when there’s running to do  
We got there as they were taking roll, just in time to.  
“Golven, Rullana?”  
“I’ll save you a seat,” he said in a whisper, “I’m here.” he sped off towards the Tardis.  
“Lacott, Reogus?”  
“I’m over here.” He said as he was getting on the Tardis.  
“Sigma, Senlor?” I smiled as my name was called.  
“Here I am.” I ran into the Tardis. It had been set up so there were about 50 seats for people to sit all around the console room. I ran right up to Rullana and sat down. He had been watching the other 5 drivers who were talking.  
“Can’t you just imagine, Senlor, having your own Tardis and going off to explore the universe?” he said in awe.  
“I’ve told you once, I’ve told twice. It’s not all it’s cracked up to be.  
“Thesper, Teleem?”We heard the professor call.   
“Here.” he too, came on the Tardis.  
“Oh, but how much fun it’ll be, Senlor, Seeing all of the stars at the touch of your finger tips.”  
“I’ll have to introduce you my father. He did run away and he took me with him. That’s where I go during breaks, I travel.” Rullana looked at me as if to say ‘why haven’t you told me this before?’  
“You never asked.” I smirked before looking at the professor who just walked in.  
“Please remember to be seated and fastened in until we tell you otherwise. I looked to Rullana and he looked at me. He grabbed my hand as the Tardis started shaking. It was not nearly as bad as dad’s but it was still rough.  
As soon as the shaking stopped, everyone unfastened the restraints but remained seated.  
“Remember, you are representing the Time Lord race. We must respect their customs, their religion, and anything else about them. We must respect them. We will meet back here in 3 hours; you are all responsible for yourselves. If you are not back here at the time that we are leaving, you will be left behind and your parents will contacted. Now that you have been warned, you may leave.” All of us jumped up and ran out the Tardis.   
Outside there was amazing spires that looked like gold, Asgard was beautiful. Rullana was standing next to me, he too was looking around in awe.   
“Come on, let’s go explore.” He grabbed my hand and I smiled as we ran. We somehow ended up in the gardens of the palace.   
“Oh, it’s beautiful Rullana. Look, there are flowers taller than you!” I exclaimed. It was true; there were big pink flowers as big as an adult. We were walking down one of the many staircases they had there. We had stopped to marveled at the site. There were lots of shrubs that were made into pictures, like some had been cut into towering spirals, and some were of the gods here on Asgard. There were many exotic flowers, like a rose from Earth that was white with red tips, or a blood red lily. There were many bright purples and blues and pinks and reds and yellows. I was about to say something about this to Rullana, but I when I looked at him, he was nowhere to be seen.  
“Rullana, where did you go?” I started to go down the stairs when I saw someone in green go around the corner. He must have been playing a joke on me. I ran around the corner where I saw him go.  
“Rullana, what are…”I stopped dead in my tracks when I realized that the person I saw wasn’t Rullana at all, but an Asgardian boy with black hair and green robes.  
“I’m terribly sorry. I thought you were my friend, I’ve seem to have lost him.” I looked around before looking back at the boy, who had a book in his hand. “I’m Senlor Sigma, what’s your name?” the boy sat there for a moment before he spoke.  
“I’m Loki, I’ve never seen you here before, where are you from?”  
 “I’m from Gallifrey; we’re on a field trip. My friend, Rullana, was with me but I lost him and can’t find him.” I looked at Loki and he looked at me. He looked around before he talked again.  
“I could help you find your friend if you wanted.”  
“Oh, really? Thank you so much. I do believe he’s somewhere in the garden, that’s where he had disappeared.” I walked with Loki through the garden looking for Rullana. It was harder said than done, because Rullana's robes were brown and green so he blended in with the garden. But while we were walking, Loki was telling me about himself, like how his brother always pushed him around and made fun of him, and how he was actually a PRINCE of Asgard and the God of Mischief. I thought he was awfully nice to be the God of Mischief, but hey, I’m wasn’t complaining.  
When we had actually found Rullana, he was on the ground with his bag open to the side of him, and his drawing utensils out. He was drawing some of the flowers.  
“Rullana!” I ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. No sooner was I hitting him upside the head.  
“Ow, what was that for!” He was holding his head in the spot I had hit.  
“For not telling me where you were going.”  
“Well, I thought I did, I’m sorry.”  
“Good, um, Rullana, this is Loki, he helped me find you.” Rullana stood up and shook hands with Loki.   
“Um, thanks for helping her.” He smiled at me, then at Loki.  
I woke up from my dream and reached for one of my many sketchbooks and started drawing the amazing garden and the two boys.  
The rest of the day was the same as always. I went to school, sat by myself, and did all of my homework that I wanted to do (which actually wasn’t that much). But daddy surprised me and had picked me up.  
About an hour after we had home two little girls were sitting together on one of the dining chairs while daddy paced in front of the fireplace. John was sitting in his seat and I was in daddy’s.  
“They wouldn’t let us see Granddad when he was dead. Is that ‘cause he’d gone to heaven?” said the littlest, and probably youngest, girl had said.  
“People don’t really go to heaven when they die. They’re taken to a special room and burned.” Daddy said in a monotone voice. The two girls looked at each other in distress while I looked at daddy.  
“Sherlock ...” John said disapproving tone.  
The little girls had left and the flat was quiet. Daddy was in the kitchen and John was on a date with some girl. I walked into the kitchen to see what daddy was doing.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Nothing, why don’t you go play with John?” That was weird; daddy usually lets me help him.  
“John left, like, an hour ago on a date.” He really didn’t notice him leave again?  
“Oh, well why don’t you call Jessica and see if she can play with you.”   
“Alright.” That’s exactly what I did, if daddy didn’t want to be bothered, than I won’t bother him.  
A couple of minutes later, Jessica was walking up the stairs into our flat. She looked like she had just gotten home from work.  
“Your dad’s busy and John’s on a date, yeah?” I nodded, “Then why don’t we go out. We can go get Molly and Mrs. Hudson and we can have a girls’ night out, sound good?”  
“Yeah.” I smiled really big.   
“Where should we go?”  
“We should go get ice cream!”   
“That sounds perfect.” I ran around the flat looking for my shoes and jacket while Jessica called Molly. Once I had gotten all of my things, we went down stairs to Mrs. Hudson’s flat. Jessica had knocked softly and Mrs. Hudson's face appeared in the doorway.  
“Mrs. Hudson, hi.” Jessica smiled at her  
“Oh, hi Jessica, dearie.”  
“We were wondering if you would you would like to come get ice cream with me, Jenny, Molly.”  
  
  
A week later, Lestrade was leading Daddy, me, and John across an empty field. “There was a plane crash in Dusseldorf yesterday; everyone dead.”  
“Suspected terrorist bomb. We do watch the news.” Daddy said, examining the body.  
“You said, ‘Boring,’ and turned over.” John corrected him. Lestrade led us to a car which has its boot opened. There was a body of a man inside the boot. While Lestrade continued to talk, Daddy looked all around the rear of the car.   
“Well, according to the flight details, this man was checked in on board. Inside his coat he’s got a stub from his boarding pass, napkins from the flight, even one of those special biscuits. Here’s his passport stamped in Berlin Airport. So this man should have died in a plane crash in Germany yesterday but instead he’s in a car boot in Southwark.” Lestrade said, looking at the evidence bag.  
“Lucky escape?”  
“Any ideas?”   
“Eight, so far.” Daddy said while examining the body. He straightened up and looked at the body again, and then he frowned momentarily.  
“Okay, four ideas.” He turned to Lestrade and looked down at the passport and the ticket stub of the passenger, John Coniston, who was meant to be travelling on Flyaway Airways. Straightening up again, he gazed up into the sky.  
“ Maybe two ideas.” The shadow of a passenger jet passed overhead.  
  
The next day, we were at 221B. Daddy, who was wearing heavy protective gloves and safety glasses and carrying a blowtorch in one hand and a glass container of green liquid in the other,  had come to the living room table to look at John’s latest blog entry which was entitled “Sherlock Holmes baffled”.   
“No, no, no, don’t mention the unsolved ones.” He yelled  
“People want to know you're human.”  
“Why?”  
“’Cause they’re interested.”  
“No they’re not. Why are they?” John smiled at his laptop.  
“Look at that.” He was looking at the hit counter on the front page of his blog, “One thousand, eight hundred and ninety-five.”  
“Sorry, what?”  
“I reset that counter last night. This blog has had nearly two thousand hits in the last eight hours. This is your living, Sherlock – not two hundred and forty different types of tobacco ash.”  
“Two hundred and forty-three.” Firing up the blowtorch, he put his safety glasses back on and headed back into the kitchen.

 


	16. Fishfingers and Custard

A few days later, Daddy and John were walking across the stage of the theatre while police officers were wondering around  
“ So, what’s this one? “Belly Button Murders”?” Daddy commented as the drew nearer to me. I could hear them down the hall, I was standing next to Lestrade.  
 “The Navel Treatment”?” I heard John reply.  
‘Mmm” They walked backstage and met up with me and Lestrade. They continued walking and Lestrade and I walked with them on our way to the exit.  
“There’s a lot of press outside, guys.” He was telling me about it before daddy and John came over.  
“ Well, they won’t be interested in us.” Daddy said  
“Yeah, that was before you were an internet phenomenon. A couple of them specifically wanted photographs of you three.”  _‘Three? Why would they want pictures of me?’_  
“For God’s sake!” Daddy glared at John. John slipped a smile as we  walked on.  Then Daddy spotted some costumes on a rack just inside a nearby dressing room, so he walked in and grabbed three hats for us.  
“ John, Jenny, “He tossed a cap at him and a fedora at me, “Cover your faces and walk fast.” I put on the hat and it fell over my face. It felt like something I had done before.  
“Still, it’s good for the public image, a big case like this.” Said Lestrade.  
“ I’m a private detective. The last thing I need is a public image.” Daddy replied smartly. He put on the other hat that he had picked up, a deerstalker, and headed out the exit door. He pulled  the hat as low as possible over his eyes and tugged the collar of his coat up. I just his underneath my hat and walked out behind him and John fallowed me. Outside, photographers started taking pictures of us.  
Later on, some of the pictures had been used in many different newspapers with stupid headlines such as “Hat-man, Robin, and Hat-girl: The Web Detectives” , “Sherlock Net ‘Tec”, “Sherlock , John & Jenny: Blogger Detectives” and “Sherlock Holmes: net phenomenon”.  I don’t know why they were even crediting me, I didn’t do anything really.  
About a week later, I was coming home from school ( Jessica had brought me home on her way to work) when I heard Mrs. Hudson upstairs. I was about to go into the kitchen when I heard her.  
“Oh, thumbs.” Then I heard a thump like she had just dropped them back into the fridge. I started to go into the kitchen again when this time an overweight man passed me and went into the flat. I quickly followed him into the flat. Mrs. Hudson sat there in the kitchen wide-eyed at the man.  
“The door was ... the door was ...” He started to breath heavily, then he collapsed onto the floor. Mrs. Hudson stared at him for a moment and then looked back up at me.  
“Boys, you’ve got another one!”  
“Ooh!” Mrs. Hudson exclaimed after seeing the unconscious man.  
   
About an hour later, the man (whose name was Phil) had regained consciousness and was sitting on a dining chair facing the fireplace with a rather blank stare in his eyes. John and I were sitting on the sofa behind him and Daddy was pacing in front of him.  
“Tell us from the start. Don’t be boring.” Daddy said.  
Phil started telling us about what had happened 14hours earlier. Somewhere  out in the country side, Phil's  car had broken down. He had tried to start the engine for the tenth time but it just refused to start. He had gotten out to check under the hood. He had looked around to see if there was anyone who could’ve helped him. He saw a man in a red jacket in the nearby field. So Phil had decided to try and start his car once again. That time the car had backfired and when Phil looked across the field again he saw that the man in the red jacket was now laying on the ground. He got out of his car and called for him. When the man didn’t respond, Phil started to walk closer to him. At one point he had realized that the man was dead. Then he called his local police and got to our flat as quickly as he could.  
3rd Person’s P.O.V.  
A couple hours later, a crime scene had been set up at the river side. A younger police officer brought a mobile phone over to DI Carter..  
“Sir, phone call for you.” He handed the phone over to DI Carter.  
“Carter.” He said into the phone  
“Have you heard of Sherlock Holmes?” DI Lestrade was on the other end.  
“Who?”  
“ Well, you’re about to meet him now. This is your case. It’s entirely up to you. This is just friendly advice, but give Sherlock five minutes on your crime scene and listen to everything that he has to say. And as far as possible, try not to punch him.”  
While Lestrade had been speaking, a car had driven up and stopped near the crime scene. Carter looked at the phone as Lestrade ended the call. The young police officer that had given the phone to Carter had been leaning into the car speaking to the person in the back seat.  
“Okay.” He said to the person. He turned to Carter as he approached. “Sir, this gentleman says he needs to speak to you.”  
“Yes, I know,” He walked closer to the car, “Sherlock Holmes.”  
“John Watson and Jenny Holmes. Are you set up for Wi-Fi?”  
Jenny’s P.O.V.  
I had just woken up when John told me it was time to get out of the car.  
“Sherlock Holmes.” A man dressed in a black jacket like Lestrade's came up to us.  
“John Watson and Jenny Holmes. Are you set up for Wi-Fi?”  
   
On the computer screen I could see daddy walking out from the hallway into the kitchen with only a towel wrapped around him.  
“You realize that this is a tiny bit humiliating?” John ask daddy as he carried the laptop around the crimes scene. Normally I wouldn’t have come, but sometimes I do like going around solving mysteries, plus I get to skip school. it’s just so boring sometimes.  
“It’s okay, I’m fine.” Daddy replied. John was in front of me so I couldn’t  see what daddy was doing.  
“ Now, show me to the stream.” Daddy continues.  
“I didn’t really mean for you.”  
“ Look, this is a six. There’s no point in my leaving the flat for anything less than a seven. We agreed. Now, go back. Show me the grass.”  
John and I walked down to  the stream and John pointed the camera on his laptop down towards the grass.  
 “When did we agree that?”  
“You agreed it yesterday I heard it.” I said as daddy yelled at John.  
“Stop! Closer.” Instead of following his instructions, John swung the laptop around so that he could look into the camera.  
“I wasn’t even at home yesterday. I was in Dublin.”  
“ Well, it’s hardly my fault you weren’t listening unlike Jenny.” Then I heard the doorbell ring in the background. Sherlock briefly looked round in the direction of the stairs. “Shut up!”  
“ D’you just carry on talking when I’m away?”  
“Yes.” I said the same time daddy talked.  
“ I don’t know. How often are you away? Now, show me the car that backfired.” Sighing, John stood up and turned the laptop towards the road to show Phil’s car.  
 “It’s there.”  
“That’s the one that made the noise, yes?”  
“Yeah. And if you’re thinking gunshot, there wasn’t one. He wasn’t shot; he was killed by a single blow to the back of the head from a blunt instrument which then magically disappeared along with the killer. That’s gotta be an eight at least.”  
“No it’s only a six. Easy really, right daddy?” I asked. Daddy leaned back in his chair and was running his finger back and forth over his top lip as he was thinking. As John walked back towards the road, Carter follows along behind him.  
“Right Jenny.” Daddy said, putting the pieces together. He would’ve been faster if he was there in person.  
 “You’ve got two more minutes, then I want to know more about the driver.”  
“Oh, forget him. He’s an idiot. Why else would he think himself a suspect?” Daddy waved his hand dismissively. Carter caught up to us and leaned over John to look into the camera.  
“I think he’s a suspect!” he retorted angrily. Daddy leaned forward angrily.  
“Pass me over.”  
“ All right, but there’s a Mute button and I will use it.”  
“Up a bit! I’m not talking from down ’ere!” John had had enough of Daddy ad basically shoved the laptop at Carter.  
“Okay, just take it, take it.”  
Carter took the laptop as daddy started talking at a fast pace.  
 “Having driven to an isolated location and successfully committed a crime without a single witness, why would he then call the police and consult a detective? Fair play?!”  
“He’s trying to be clever. It’s over-confidence.” Carter tried to argue. I sat back and watched them fight, I knew daddy was right and was going to win.  
“Did you see him? Morbidly obese, the undisguised halitosis of a single man living on his own, the right sleeve of an internet porn addict and the breathing pattern of an untreated heart condition. Low self-esteem, tiny IQ and a limited life expectancy – and you think he’s an audacious criminal mastermind?!” daddy laughed. He then turned around in his chair to Phil, who had been sitting behind him the entire time. “Don’t worry – this is just stupid.”  
 “What did you say? Heart what?” Phil asked anxiously. Ignoring him, daddy turned back round to the camera.  
“Go to the stream.”  
“ What’s in the stream?” Carter stupidly asked  
“Go and see.”I replied walking in front of him.  
“Do the smart thing and listen to the six year old.” Carter looked offended as he handed the laptop back to John. Since John was a lot taller than me, I couldn’t see the screen but I could hear Mrs. Hudson on it.  
“Sherlock! You weren’t answering your doorbell!”  
“His room’s through the back. Get him some clothes.” A strange voice came over.  
“Who the hell are you?” daddy asked.  
“Sorry, Mr. Holmes. You’re coming with us.” Replied the voice.  
“ Sherlock, what’s going on? What’s happening?” John asked. I could see that his screen went black and in response to it John was hitting the keyboard frantically. “I’ve lost him. I don’t know what ...” a young police officer came over with a phone to his ear.  
“Doctor Watson?”  
“Yeah.” John answered without looking up.  
“It’s for you.”  
“Okay, thanks.” He reached for the phone without looking up, but I just tugged on his pants because there was a helicopter landing in the field behind us.  
“Uh, no, sir. The helicopter.” They both turned around to look at the landing helicopter.  
   
We had gotten on to the helicopter and were flying over London. I was having a lot of fun but when I looked to John, I could see that he was frowning at the ground. We were approaching Buckingham palace as the pilot spoke into the comms.  
After we had landed, we were being shown to an enormous hall with massive crystal chandeliers hanging proudly from the ceiling. John looked around for a moment, then fallowed me and the escort to a room off to the side. The escort walked away while we walked in. Daddy was already in there, sitting in his sheet, with his clothes in front of him on the round table. He was sitting on one of the two couches that were facing each other. He looked up towards John and me. John holds out his hands in a “What the hell?” gesture. Daddy shrugged disinterested and looked away again. Nodding in a resigned way, John walked slowly into the room, then sat down on the sofa beside his friend. I jumped on to the couch between them. He gazed in front of himself for a moment, holding back a laugh, looks around the room again and then looked at me then at daddy. he looked down at daddy’s before turning his head away.  
“Are you wearing any pants?” was the first thing that he had said to daddy since we came here.  
“No.”  
“Okay.” John said quickly. He sighed quietly. A moment later daddy turned and looked at John and me just as we also turn to look. John and daddy’s eyes meet and we burst out laughing.  
 “At Buckingham Palace, fine,” he gestures around the room while trying to get himself under control. “Oh, I’m seriously fighting an impulse to steal an ashtray.” Daddy chuckled again. “What are we doing here, Sherlock? Seriously, what?”  
“I don’t know.” Daddy replied smiling.  
“Here to see the Queen?” I asked. At that moment Mycroft walked in from the next room over.  
“Oh, apparently yes.” We started laughing again. Mycroft stood there exasperated.  
“Just once, can you two behave like grown-ups? Jenny’s more mature then the both of you and she’s six.”  
“We solve crimes, I blog about it and he forgets his pants, so I wouldn’t hold out too much hope.” Daddy looked up at uncle Mycroft withal the laughter drained from his face.  
“I was in the middle of a case, Mycroft.”  
“What, the hiker and the backfire? I glanced at the police report. Bit obvious, surely?”  
“Transparent.” John looked confused.  
“Time to move on, then.” Mycroft bent down and picked up the clothes that were in front of daddy and turned to offer them to daddy. daddy just looked at him while he sighed.  
 “We are in Buckingham Palace, the very heart of the British nation. Sherlock Holmes, put your trousers on!”  
“What for?” daddy shrugged.  
“Your client.”  
“And my client is?” Daddy stood up.  
“Illustrious … in the extreme.” Daddy looked to see anew man walk into the room and John stood up respectfully. “And remaining – I have to inform you – entirely anonymous.” The man looked over to Mycroft. “Mycroft!”  
“Harry.” Smiling, Mycroft walked over and shook the ‘Harry’s’ hand. “May I just apologize for the state of my little brother?”  
“Full-time occupation, I imagine.” The comment made daddy scowl. “And this must be Doctor John Watson, formerly of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers.”  
“Hello, yes.” John shook his  hand.  
“And Miss Jenny Holmes.” He shook my hand as well. His hand was a lot bigger than mine and it was kind of sweaty to say the least.  
“My employer is a tremendous fan of your blog.” He turned back to John.  
“Your employer?”  
“Particularly enjoyed the one about the aluminium crutch.”  
“Thank you!” He looked back at daddy and cleared his throat smugly.  
“And Mr. Holmes the younger. You look taller in your photographs.” Harry walked closer to Daddy.  
“I take the precaution of a good coat and a short friend.” He looked at John for a moment and then abruptly walked past him towards his brother.  
“Mycroft, I don’t do anonymous clients. I’m used to mystery at one end of my cases. Both ends is too much work.” He look round to Harry.  
 “Good morning.” He started to walk past Mycroft out of the room but Mycroft stepped on the edge of daddy’s sheet that was trailing on the floor. The sheet started to fall but daddy caught it just at the bottom of his back. Daddy tried to tug the sheet back around him, looking furious.  
“This is a matter of national importance. Grow up.” Mycroft told his brother.  
 “Get off my sheet!”  
“Or what?”  
“Or I’ll just walk away.”  
“I’ll let you.”  
“Boys, please. Not here.” John butted in.  
“Who. Is. My. Client?” Daddy yelled  
“Take a look at where you’re standing and make a deduction. You are to be engaged by the highest in the land. Now for God’s sake!” He yelled the last part. He looked at Harry, trying to get his anger under control. “ … put your clothes on!” Daddy took in a sharp breath.  
While daddy was getting dressed, Jessica had shown up at the palace. Mycroft said he had called her in to take me home because apparently the case that Mycroft has for daddy and John isn’t appropriate for me. But now Jessica and I were at the park where I had met Mr. Smith. I was swinging on the swings when saw that Jessica was talking to some lady with blonde curly  hair. I jumped off the swings and some other kid got on it. I was walking closer to Jessica and the lady when the lady noticed me.  
“This must be Jenny, right?” she looked back at Jessica.  
“Yeah, Jenny this is my mum.”  
“It’s nice to meet you.” I shook Jessica’s mum’s hand. Something felt familiar about her. “Jessica, can we go get some ice cream now?”  
“Yeah sure, mum do you want to join us?”  
“Of course, let’s go.”  
Jessica's P.O.V.  
I was talking to mum when she suddenly stopped and looked the other way.  
“This must be Jenny, right?”she looked back at me.  
“Yeah, Jenny this is my mum.” Do you know how weird it is introducing yourself to your own mum?  
“It’s nice to meet you.” Jenny she mum’s hand and turned to me. “Jessica, can we go get ice cream now?” I was in the mood for ice cream, why not?  
“Yeah sure, mum do you want to come?” Of course she would, she never turned down ice cream.  
“Of course, let’s go.” I grabbed Jenny’s hand and we started to walk down the street to the nearest ice cream shop.  
“Jessie, I hope you know I don’t have any money on me.”  
“I know mum, but I do because I actually have a job.”  
“Oh yeah, you’re working for Scotland  Yard.”  
“New Scotland Yard, but yeah. I’m in the homicide division.”  
 “The homicide division? Do you carry a gun?” I just smiled at my mum.  
“Yes mum, I do.”  
“That’s my girl, though your dad would never approve of it.”  
“Exactly why I didn’t tell him.” Jenny had zoned out of our conversation while ago and was in her own little world. But when we got to the ice cream shop she let go of my hand and quickly ran in line.  
“Come on, hurry up.” She said anxiously.  
“You aren’t very patient in this regeneration.” Mum said to me quietly.  
“Oh, give me a break mum, I had the mind of a six year old human. Of course I wasn’t very patient.”  
“So Jenny,” mum started a conversation with her while I ordered the ice cream. “why aren’t you in school?”  
“Because I was helping my daddy and uncle with a mystery today.”  
“Oh really, what happened?”  
  “A man was murdered with a blunt object to the head but there was no killer or murder weapon. But there was a witness, I guess. He was there but he didn’t see how the man was killed. He thought himself to be a suspect. His car had backfired and the hiker had looked toward the noise and was hit in the head with the boomerang that he had thrown moments before. But the man with the car never saw the boomerang and it got washed downstream. I really liked it, it was fun to figure out.” Mum looked up at me as I walked toward them with the ice cream.  
“She sure is a smart kid.” She nudged me with her elbow.  
“Yup, mum, she is.”Jenny just smiled and took her strawberry ice cream. I gave mum her banana ice cream and started eating my frozen custard.  
“Hey mum, do you know what this would be good with?” I asked her with a smile on my face.  
“Oh, you are so much like your dad.” She smiled back. Jenny sat there confused.  
“What would it be good with Jessica?”  
“Uh, oh. My dad likes to eat fish finger and custard, and it actually isn’t that bad. I’d bet you’d like it.”  
“Fish fingers and custard, that’s weird.” She laughed and started skipping in front of us.  
“Finally, a normal you.” Mum joked.


	17. Flubble

Jenny’s P.O.V.  
We had just said goodbye to Jessica’s mum when Jessica got a phone call.  
“Hello?”  
“Jessica? It’s Greg, I think that you better get here quick, 44 Eaton Square.”  
“Alright sir, had there been a murder?”  
“Actually no, but Sherlock was drugged and we’re going to need a little more help to get him home.”  
“Okay sir, we’ll be there in a bit. Bye.” Jessica laughed as she ended the call.  
“Is daddy okay?” I asked.  
“Uh, oh, yeah, he’ll be just fine, trust me.”  
“Okay.”  I held Jessica’s hand as we walked to 44 Eaton Square.  
When we got there, it was an interesting sight, Lestrade and John had daddy’s arms draped around their shoulders as they were practically dragging him out the door.  
   
Jessica’s P.O.V.  
   
“It looks like you've got everything under control; I don’t see why you need my help.” I said as we came to a stop in front of them. Greg and John were huffing and looked tired, Sherlock on the other hand looked drunk the way he was stumbling and slurring all of his words together.  
“Jessica, come here and hold this side.” I took Greg's place next to Sherlock as he got out his camera phone.  
“Really, you asked me to come down here so you could take a video?” I groaned as Sherlock shifted most of his weight on to me.  
“No, not just to video, I needed a rest from getting him down the stairs. When I'm done I'll take John’s place so he can have a rest and we can just keep rotating like that ‘til we can get him home.”  
“Good plan.” Huffed John.  
“Greg, watch Jenny while it’s not your turn, alright?”  
“Sure.”  
“What’s wrong with daddy?” Jenny had turned to Greg.  
“He’s just… just really tired, that’s all.” Greg answered hesitantly.  
“Oh, okay.”  
“Whend’yougethere,Jessica?” Sherlock slurred at me. It was a bit hard to understand but I got the gist of it.”  
“A couple of minutes ago, why Sherlock.” I huffed as John let go of Sherlock to let Greg take his place. John went to go call a cab while we stood there for a few minutes.  
“Idon’tknowwhy,butyournamesoundsfamilar.” He continued the conversation.  
“Yeah, it probably does because I work with you sometimes.”  
“Nononono,beforethat,Ihearditsomewhere,butImustofdeletedit.” I gave him a strange look. “NOWAIT,itwasthatthing,thatonethingthatJennysaidafewyearsago.IthadsomethingtodowithawarIthink, Ireaditsomewhere.” Greg gave me a weird look while I looked at Jenny. It was obvious that she wasn’t listening because of how tired she was. I instantly knew what Sherlock was talking about; he was talking about the Time War, but how he did he know about it?  
“I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”I tried my hardest not to let my voice shake, but I don’t think that I succeeded. I have lied to lots of people and aliens (including some Time Lords) but I think that this was one of the hardest to lie about; especially to a highly intelligent person like Sherlock, but his deduction skills are probably dulled due to being drugged. John walked over and said that a cab would be there on few more minute.  
“John, come switch places, he’s getting heavy.” John did as I asked and I went to stand next to Jenny, whose eyes were drooping.  
“Stoplying,Icanseeitinyoureyes.”  
“Sherlock, I think you should stop now.” Greg tried to step in.  
“NO,she’slying,justlook.” He turned to me, “Sheobviouslylostherfamily; herhusbandandherchildren.” That slur had hit me hard. It has only been about 15 years since they’ve been gone. Now John and Greg were looking at me.  
“Sherlock, I think you should stop.”John said. Just then the cab that John had called pulled up.  
“It’s alright guys, he’s drugged and he doesn’t know what he’s talking about.” I said as I helped them get into the cab. “Jenny and I will walk, since there’s obviously no room for us in the cab. I’ll see you John when we reach your flat.” I smiled at them as I shut the door and they pull out on to the road.  
 Jenny was standing there yawning. I picked her up and started walking in the direction of 221B Baker Street. Before I knew it, she was asleep and I was basically left alone with my thoughts. In one week, it will be the anniversary of that horrible day. The anniversaries of all their deaths, my husband and children, have already past a couple weeks ago. They were all pretty close together, my two kids died on the same day together and my husband about 3 weeks later. When we found our children, they were holding hands.  
A lone tear rolled down my face into Jenny’s hair. I breathed a laughed when I realized that in a few years she’ll be the one standing here thinking these thoughts.  
   
Jenny’s P.O.V.  
   
 _(Everything’s in Gallifreyan until I say it’s not)_  
 _There was a knock at my door._ ‘Who would that be at this hour?’  _I walked over to my dorm room door and opened it. Of course it was Rullana, who else would it be._  
 _“Rullana, what are you doing?” I had only just realized that I was only in my nightgown. He stood there looking nervously._  
 _“I know that it is appropriate to ask this, but can I come in?” He kept looking behind him like he was expecting something to pop out._  
 _“Of course, come in.” I opened the door wider and let him in. he immediately shut it behind him. He looked sort of relieved that he was in here. When he turned to say something to me he quickly noticed that I was in my nightgown and I quickly noticed that his dress shirt was much fuller than usual._  
 _“Rullana, it’s okay, we’re friends. Now do you to tell me why you are and not in your own dorm?”_  
 _“Well, it’s kind of a long story. You see, I was kind of trying to… um… smuggleaflubbleintotheacademybecauseIknewhowmuchyoulovedthemandthey’rejustsocute. ButthentherewasaprofessorandIhadtorunandyourroomwascloserthanmine.” He explained at a thousand miles._  
 _“What?” He started pulling something from his shirt to reveal the cutest little flubble._  
 _“I was trying to smuggle a flubble into the academy because I knew how much you loved them and they’re just so cute. But then there was a professor and I had to run and room was closer than mine.” He just smiled shyly. By now I was holding the flubble in my arms and petting her head softly._  
 _“She is just the cutest thing ever, did you know that my dad had a flubble when he was here.” Rullana looked up at me in shock, because I knew what he was thinking; that I was supposed to be mad and tell him that it’s against the rules and that he should put it back, but he had probably work really hard to get her there and she was just so cute._  
 _“So you’re not mad?” I sat on my round bed and Rullana sat next to me._  
 _“I probably should be, but that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me. Thank you.”  I looked up to him and smiled. He flashed me a big grin._  
 _“So what are you going to name her?”_  
 _“I think I'm going to name her…” I paused in a moment of thought, “Willa, I think that that’s a good a name for her.” He smiled at me for a moment._  
 _“Where sis you come up with that name?”_  
 _“I met someone a long time ago on my travels with my dad who was very kind to me and her name was Willa.” I smiled up at him. He was my best friend so I felt okay with telling him that I traveled with dad, even though it's technically against Gallifreyan law. He was about to say something else when an all-too-familiar wheezing sound. Rullana looked so confused by it._  
 _“Hey, you know how I said that I should introduce you to my dad?” He nodded and I looked pointedly at the now dematerializing Tardis. His eyes got wide with excitement when the wheezing stopped._  
 _“Jessie, I’ve found a new restaurant on Mars and it is simply amaz…” My dad (in his fourth regeneration) came out of the Tardis speaking in English like he normally does, but he slowed to a stop when he saw me holding a flubble and Rullana was sitting next to me. “So Jessie, what’ve you been up to?” he said with a half smile. I smiled at him as I jumped up and ran over to him._  
 _“Daddy, look,” I switched to English, “Rullana got me a flubble her name is Willa.” I hand her to him while Rullana had stood up and was standing near my bed._  
 _“Cute, now I was saying that there is this amazing, it’s called, I think, um, Antimatter. Cool name, right? Sarah Jane said that we should wait to go with you.”_  
 _“Sarah Jane always thinks of me, but she not here right, ‘cause humans aren’t allowed on Gallifrey?”_  
 _“Relax, it’s not like we’re staying, plus she’s asleep.”_  
 _“Rullana, come here.” I turned around and beckoned him to come closer. He hesitantly walked over and stopped beside me._  
 _“Uh, Rullana Golven of Redlooms, sir.” He gave a slight bow like we all were taught to do when talking to elders. He had surprised me when he spoke in English, because he failed the English test we were given in languages a couple of weeks ago._  
 _“Oh, don’t be so formal and don’t call me sir, just the Doctor will be fine.” Dad smiled at Rullana and I could tell that he was relieved._  
 _“Oh dad,” I pulled his ear closer so Rullana couldn’t hear, “can we please take Rullana to that restaurant, he’s always wanted to travel? Please?” I gave him my best puppy dog face. Dad huffed, but he smiled at me._  
 _“Only if he wants to.” I jumped up and hugged dad, being careful not to squish Willa before turning to Rullana._  
 _“Do you want to come; dad could get us back here 5 minutes ago?” I smiled at him. His entire face lit up._  
 _“Really, I can come?”_  
 _“Yes!”I grabbed his hand and dragged him in to the Tardis. “Okay, I lied a bit, it is all it’s cracked up to be.” He stared at the console room in awe as dad came back through the door still holding Willa._  
 _“Come on I’ll show you around since we probably still a have a few hours because Sarah Jane is still sleeping.” I started pulling him to the wardrobe so I could change out of my nightgown and he could change out of his school robes._  
 _“This is the wardrobe; you can pick anything you want from this section of clothes.” I pulled him over to the 21 st century section of the wardrobe. “I’m going to go change; the Tardis will let you know where I am, okay?”_  
 _“Okay.” I could tell that he was so excited._  
 _I started walking when I ran into a door. Unfortunately, it was not the one to my room. But it was one of my favorite rooms. I walked inside breathed the familiar air. It wasn’t a specific room like the garden or wardrobe, but it was just a big empty room with a high ceiling and hard floors. I ran over to the small closet and quickly changed.’_ It’ll probably be awhile before Rullana comes back, Tardis, play some music please’  _I smiled as she did as I had asked and began to dance._  
[ _youtube.com/watch?v=BnJ5Akvsw6c_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnJ5Akvsw6c)  
 _When I finished, I heard clapping from behind me. I turned around to see Rullana standing in the doorway in a simple white T-shirt and a pair of black sweats._  
 _“That was beautiful, what was it?” He walked closer to me._  
 _“It’s called ballet, it’s a type of dance that from Earth. I’ve been studying it for a while now.” I smiled at him._  
 _“That’s so cool. Can I ask you a question?”_  
 _“You just did, but sure ask another one.”_  
 _“Why did you father call you Jessie?”_  
 _“Because that’s one of my many nicknames.”_  
 _“What’s your whole name?”_  
 _“Jessica Senlorlunadrawinakalakaladath Sigma Pond; my mum was part human and never had a Time Lord name, so she gave me a human name and my dad gave me a Time Lord name.”_  
 _“I see.” Now where a few feet between us._  
 _“Oh, there is something I must show you, come on.” I pulled him down the hall to my room. “Wait here.” I told him before I ran into my room and changed into a similar outfit as him; blue T-shirt with black sweats and no shoes. I ran out and grabbed his hand as I ran past, taking him by surprise. I dragged him down the hallway back to the console room. Dad wasn’t there so he must’ve taken Willa to the garden or somewhere. I quickly put the coordinates in and pushed a few buttons just like mum had shown me; it was actually quite a smooth flight._  
 _“What are you doing, you can’t fly a Tardis!” I looked up to see that he was smiling._  
 _“Who says I can’t, but anyways we’re here.” I strode up to the door. “Are you ready to get a your first look at space and time?” I said dramatically as I stood by the doors._  
 _“Where are we?” He breathed._  
 _“The Medusa Cascade.” I pulled open both doors and grabbed his hand. “You ready?”_  
 _“For what?” I quickly pushed him out and grabbed his foot. He had let out yelp before he laughed.”This is amazing.” He just floating there, I could remember when dad did that to me. I pulled him inside and we sat down so that our feet were dangling out into space. He put his arm around me and I put my head on to his shoulder._  
 _“Was it worth it?” I asked._  
 _“Yes, being able just to sit here and see this incredible thing in real life instead of just the holograms that we see at the academy.” I could see the wonder in his eyes, now I understand how my dad feels when he says that he travels with companions to see things through their eyes._  
   
I woke up groggily on the couch and that’s when it hit me; the girl in my dreams name was Jessica Pond. I ran around the flat as quietly gathering paper and drawing utensils and I drew and wrote down everything from my dream. I’ll have to ask some Jessica some questions the next time I saw her.  
About an hour later, everyone else had woken up. John, daddy and I sat at the table.  John and I were eating breakfast while daddy was reading the newspaper. Mycroft had come over to the flat and was now standing near the table.  
“The photographs are perfectly safe.” Daddy said not looking up from the newspaper.  
“In the hands of a fugitive sex worker.” Mycroft said sarcastically, I wasn't really paying attention, I was just thinking about lots of things.  
“She’s not interested in blackmail. She wants ... protection for some reason. I take it you’ve stood down the police investigation into the shooting at her house?”  
“How can we do anything while she has the photographs? Our hands are tied.”  
“She’d applaud your choice of words. “ John smirked at daddy’s words, I was paying attention so I didn’t really know what was going on.  
“You see how this works: that camera phone is her “Get out of jail free” card. You have to leave her alone. Treat her like royalty, Mycroft.”  
“Though not the way she treats royalty.” He smiled at Mycroft sarcastically, who returned the smile humorlessly. Just then a weird sound came from daddy’s phone.  
“What was that?” John asked.  
“Text.” Daddy replied almost ignoring it.  
“But what was that noise?” Daddy got up to pick up his phone and looked at the text.  
“Did you know there were other people after her too, Mycroft, before you sent John and I in there? CIA-trained killers, at an excellent guess.” Daddy came back to the table as John looks toward Mycroft.  
“Yeah, thanks for that, Mycroft.” Mrs. Hudson came in from the kitchen holding a plate of breakfast and put it down in front of daddy.  
“It’s a disgrace, sending your little brother into danger like that. Family is all we have in the end, Mycroft Holmes.” Mrs. Hudson chastised Mycroft.  
“Oh, shut up, Mrs. Hudson.”  
“MYCROFT!” Daddy and I yelled madly while John yelled, “Oi!” Mycroft looked at all of our angry faces and grimaced before looking round to Mrs. Hudson.  
“Apologies.” He said a bit forcibly.  
“Thank you.” Mrs. Hudson accepted the apology  
“Though do, in fact, shut up.” Daddy said. His phone made the weird sound again as Mrs. Hudson was walking backing the kitchen, she turn back to look at daddy.  
“Ooh. It’s a bit rude, that noise, isn’t it?” Daddy ignored her as he looked down at his phone.  
“There’s nothing you can do and nothing she will do as far as I can see.” He turned back to the conversation that he and Mycroft were having.  
“I can put maximum surveillance on her.”  
“Why bother? You can follow her on Twitter. I believe her user name is ‘TheWhipHand’”  
“Yes, most amusing.” Just then, Mycroft phone rang and he took it from his pocket. “’Scuse me.” he walked out into the stairwell with his phone to his ear. “Hello.” Daddy watched him walk out and started to frown suspiciously. I looked up at daddy while John looked back at the door.  
“Why does your phone make that noise? I asked.  
“What noise?”Daddy replied looking at me.  
“That noise – the one it just made.”  
“It’s a text alert. It means I’ve got a text.”  
“Your texts alerts don’t usually make that noise.”  
“Well, somebody got hold of the phone and apparently, as a joke, personalized their text alert noise.”  
“Hmm, so every time they text you ...” John asked. Right after he asked that, daddy’s phone made the noise again.  
“It would seem so.”  
“Could you turn that phone down a bit? At my time of life, it’s ...” Mrs. Hudson said coming from the other room. Daddy put the phone back on the table and went back to reading the newspaper.  
“I’m wondering who could have got hold of your phone, because it would have been in your coat, wouldn’t it?” Dad raised the newspaper higher so we couldn’t see his face.  
“I’ll leave you to your deductions.” John smiled.  
“I’m not stupid, you know.”  
“Where do you get that idea?” Mycroft came back into the room, still talking on the phone.  
“Bond Air is go, that’s decided. Check with the Coventry lot. Talk later.” As he hung up, daddy looked at him.  
“What else does she have?” Mycroft looked at him quizzically.    
“Irene Adler. The Americans wouldn’t be interested in her for a couple of compromising photographs. There’s more.” Daddy stood up and faced Mycroft, “Much more.” Mycroft stood there with a neutral look on his face so daddy walked closer to him. “Something big’s coming, isn’t it?”  
“Irene Adler is no longer any concern of yours. From now on you will stay out of this.”  
“Oh, will I?” Daddy said locking eyes with his brother.  
“Yes, Sherlock, you will.” Mycroft said with authority in his voice. Daddy just shrugged and turned away from him.  
“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a long and arduous apology to make to a very old friend.”  
“Do give her my love.” Daddy picked up his violin and started playing ‘God Save the Queen’. Mycroft rolled his and turned to leave. Daddy started to follow him while he was leaving to annoy him while John and I were smiling. Mycroft basically ran down the stairs while daddy walked back to the window still playing.  
   
A about a month later I was sitting in math class. I was in my second year of primary school and it was so boring. Everyone else here was so stupid, I know that it’s rude to think that but they are just so slow. Mrs. Lewis had written down a word problem on the board and everybody was writing down their work. The question was: ‘Allan has two peaches and Jake has four peaches. How many peaches do Allan and Jake have together?’ it was obviously 6 peaches. I raised my hand from where it was resting on my desk.  
“Yes, Jenny, do you know the answer.”  
“Of course I do, it’s 6 peaches.” The teacher gave me a disapproving look before telling the rest of the class that I was right. I usually was kind of rude at school, I didn’t like hanging around kids my own age; I liked being around Jessica, daddy, or John, I liked to be around people who were smarter than me so I could learn things from them.  I put my head back down on my desk before I heard the bell ring. The teacher dismissed the class and everyone got up to leave.  
“Jenny, would you come here for a moment?” the teacher called me as I was nearing the door. I turned my back towards the door and walked to the teacher.  
“Jenny, I know that it might be easier for you to get the answers than other people, but some of the other students don’t like it when you make it sound like its super easy.”    
“But it is super easy; I’ve known most of this my whole life. It’s not my fault if they can’t learn, I don’t complain when their idiocy distracts me from my work.” I had burst. People have always told me to do my best and yet this teacher wants me to sit back and do nothing. I can’t help it sometimes, I’ve been around daddy for too long.  
“Jenny Holmes, that is not the way you should take to your teachers, I believe that we should call your parent to talk about your behavior.” I sat there in my seat glaring at her.  
“Good luck.” I whispered under my breath as she called daddy or John, I didn’t know who. I tuned her out as someone answered the phone and looked out the window. About 10 minutes later John and Jessica came in.  _‘Where’s daddy?’_  I thought. Mrs. Lewis looked up from her work on her desk when the door opened and stood up.  
“You must be Jenny’s parents.” She smiled as she their hands.  
“Actually, no. I’m Jessica Pond and this is John Watson. Sherlock wasn’t available to come, but we both work with him. John here is his flat mate, so he lives with Sherlock and Jenny, and I take care of Jenny a lot.” Jessica spoke up sitting on one side of me while John sat on the other side.  
The teacher looked confused, “What about Jenny’s mother?”  
“Um, we don’t know who she is, Jenny was adopted.” John said. Mrs. Lewis decided to change the topic. I felt a lot better now that John and Jessica were there and the rest of the kids had left.  
“So where do you work?” She looked at Jessica and John.  
“Um, I help my friend, Sherlock, solve crimes for the police, and Jessica is an inspector with them.” Mrs. Lewis looked a bit calmer now that she knew that they were with the police; well, technically only Jessica was  
“So I called you here to talk about Jenny’s behavior.” She looked serious as John furrowed his brow.  
“Her behavior? She’s never really had any problems in the past.”  
“The other students are complaining that it makes them feel bad when she makes it seem as the answer to a problem is very obvious and then she got very frustrated with me and insulted most every student in her class.” John and Jessica shared the same look of sudden realization.  
“Now that we understand, did she basically call them all idiots?” John asked looking at the teacher.  
“Yes, but sir, I don’t think you understand. She was behaving very improperly and it’s not something to take lightly.”  
“Oh no, of course it’s not, it just that we know where she gets it from. Her dad, Sherlock, is very smart and most of the time he thinks everyone around him are idiots. Jenny has been living with him for a little over two years so she’s been picking up a lot of his habits.” Jessica explained. I heard John’s text alert go off and saw him take it out of his pocket.  
“I’ll talk to her and her father at home, but right now I need to get back home.” John said with a new urgency in his voice. He took my hand and started walking out of the classroom. “Goodbye, it was nice to meet you.”  Jessica had said goodbye and was walking out behind us.  
“Bye Jessica.” I waved bye to her and kept walking with John.


	18. Christmas

Jenny’s P.O.V. -Christmas-

Lights had been strung up around the flat and snow was falling outside. The flat was decorated in Christmassy decorations and cards. Daddy was walking around ‘We Wish You a Merry Christmas’ on his violin.   
Mrs. Hudson was sitting in his chair with a glass of wine in her hand, watching him happily. Lestrade was standing near the kitchen also holding a glass of wine. Jessica was sitting in John’s chair with a fancy glass of chocolate (because she doesn’t drink) and I was sitting by her legs with a fancy glass of chocolate milk also. John was walking around in a nice Christmassy jumper with a cup and saucer in one hand and a bottle of something in his other. It was probably some kind of alcoholic drink. Daddy finished his song with a little flourish and Lestrade whistled.   
“Lovely! Sherlock, that was lovely!”Mrs. Hudson clapped.  
“Marvelous!” John said.  
“That was amazing, Sherlock.” Jessica smiled. Daddy took a small bow and Mrs. Hudson, who was a little drunk at this point, giggled at him.   
“I wish you could have worn the antlers!”  
“Some things are best left to the imagination, Mrs. Hudson.”  
John handed Mrs. Hudson a cup of tea. “Mrs. H.”   
One of John’s girlfriends with dark hair brought over a tray with mince pies and slices of cake over to daddy. I gave me glass to Jessica and jumped up to get a slice of cake from her. I grabbed one from her and said thank while daddy replied to her.  
“No thank you, Sarah.” He said politely. Her face immediately fell and John hurried over and put his arm around her as she turned away.  
“Uh, no, no, no, no, no, he’s not good with names. “  
“No, no, no, I can get this.” John’s girlfriend put the tray down and folded her arms as she looked at daddy grimly.   
“Why does John’s girlfriend look so mad?” I whispered to Jessica.  
“Some people don’t like it when other people call them the wrong name.  
“No, Sarah was the doctor; and then there was the one with the spots; and then the one with the nose; and then ... who was after the boring teacher?” Daddy continued talking.  
“Nobody.” The lady said glumly.   
“Jeanette! Ah, process of elimination.” He grinned at her. John sort of lead Jeanette away as daddy looked towards the door.  
“Oh, dear Lord.” Molly walked in smiling and carrying two bags that looked like they were full of presents.   
“Hello, everyone. Sorry, hello.” I ran over to her and gave her a hug before walking back over to Jessica, who was looking at her watch and out the window.   
“Jessica, are you expecting something?”I asked her.  
“Yes, but I’m not hoping for it.” I gave her a confused look before she her mobile started to ring.  
“Sorry, hi Molly.”John walked over to greet Molly.   
“Er, it said on the door just to come up.” Everyone greeted her nicely, but daddy just rolled his eyes.  
“Oh, everybody’s saying hullo to each other. How wonderful!” He said sarcastically. Molly started to take off her coat.  
“Let me, er ... holy Mary!” John helped Molly with her coat.   
Lestrade made a funny face, “Wow!” I turned to Molly from my spot in John’s chair to look at Molly.  
“Having a Christmas drinkies, then?”  
“No stopping them, apparently.” Daddy said sitting down at the table.  
“You look very pretty Molly.” I said to her; she was wearing a nice black dress that just went past her knees.   
“Thank you, Jenny, you look pretty too.” I looked down at my dress http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=26975427 .  
“Thank you Molly.” She smiled at me before turning Mrs. Hudson who had started talking.  
“It’s the one day of the year where the boys have to be nice to me, so it’s almost worth it!” She laughed nervously, and looked towards daddy as he started typing on John's laptop.   
John brought over a chair for Molly, “Have a seat.”   
“John?” Daddy asked.  
“Mmm?” John replied going over to see what daddy was looking at. Lestrade started to talk to Molly as Jessica walked back in smiling at her phone. Lestrade ask Molly if she wanted a drink and John leaned over daddy’s shoulder to look at his laptop.  
“Who were you talking to?” I gave Jessica her seat back and stood in front of her.  
“It was just my dad and mum.”   
“Did they wish you a happy Christmas?” I asked.  
“Yeah they did and they gave me my Christmas present.” She smiled at me while I looked confused.  
“Your present, how’d they give it to you over the phone?”  
“My present was a promise from them.”  
“What was it?”  
“Um, it was just that nothing would happen this Christmas.”  
“That’s it, that’s all you get for Christmas?”  
“Believe me, that’s a huge Christmas miracle coming from my family.” She looked up as daddy yelled.  
“And you’ve got a photograph of me wearing that hat!” He was pointing at the screen. I walked over to see a picture of daddy in a deerstalker.  
“People like the hat.”  
“No they don’t. What people?” Daddy looked at the laptop as John walked away.  
“I like the hat, dad.” He looked at me and then back at the computer. I walked back to where Mrs. Hudson was. That was the first time that I had called him dad, the other kids at school say that it’s ‘childish’ to keep calling your parents mommy and daddy. I didn’t like to listen to them, but still, sometimes their words make their way into my brain. I had grown out of calling Molly mommy about 2 years ago but she’s still like a mom figure to me while Jessica is more like a best friend. Of course John and Lestrade (whose name I learned a few months ago was actually Greg) are like my uncles, and Mrs. Hudson is like my grandma. I don’t know what I’d do if anything ever happened to one of them, it would be horrible. Molly was talking to Mrs., Hudson.  
“How’s the hip?”  
“Ooh, it’s atrocious, but thanks for asking.”   
“I’ve seen much worse, but then I do post-mortems.” I thought it was funny but I hide my smile as the awkward silence fell. Molly looked very embarrassed. “Oh, God. Sorry.”   
“Don’t make jokes, Molly.” Daddy said breaking the silence.  
“No. Sorry.” She replied. Lestrade handed Molly a glass a red liquid. “Thank you. I wasn’t expecting to see you. I thought you were gonna be in Dorset for Christmas.”  
“That’s first thing in the morning, me and the wife. We’re back together. It’s all sorted.” He grinned at Molly.  
“Congratulations, Greg.” Jessica stood up and had joined their conversation. John’s girlfriend came over and sat in her spot.  
Daddy on other hand thought otherwise. Without looking up from the laptop he said, “No, she’s sleeping with a P.E. teacher.” Lestrade smile sort of change, it didn’t seem as happy as it was before. Jessica turned her head to send dad a look as Molly turned to John who was sitting on the arm of his armchair while… Jeanette?... was sitting in. I was still standing by the chair.   
“And John. I hear you’re off to your sister’s, is that right?”  
“Yeah.” John replied looking at her.   
“Sherlock was complaining.” Dad raised his eyebrows and Molly corrected herself, “ … saying.”   
Near the kitchen, Lestrade had been thinking about dad’s comment as his face slowly morphed into one of exasperation when he probably realized that it was dad was right.  
“First time ever, she’s cleaned up her act. She’s off the booze.” John continued on.  
“Nope.” Dad said from his desk.  
“Shut up, Sherlock.” John said immediately.   
“I see you’ve got a new boyfriend, Molly, and you’re serious about him.” Dad said changing the subject.  
“Sorry, what?” Molly looked confused.  
“In fact, you’re seeing him this very night and giving him a gift.” He continued. I knew that Molly didn’t have new boyfriend, Jessica and I went out to lunch with her a little less than week ago and she would’ve told us then if she had a new boyfriend. Normally she doesn’t get serious about a new boyfriend until about a month.   
“Take a day off.” John said.  
“Shut up and have a drink.” Lestrade said putting a drink down in front of him.  
“Oh, come on. Surely you’ve all seen the present at the top of the bag – perfectly wrapped with a bow. All the others are slapdash at best.” Dad had stood up and started walking towards Molly while looking at the bag of presents that she had brought. “It’s for someone special, then.” He picked up the present that was well wrapped. “The shade of red echoes her lipstick – either an unconscious association or one that she’s deliberately trying to encourage. Either way, Miss Hooper has lurrrve on her mind. The fact that she’s serious about him is clear from the fact she’s giving him a gift at all.” John looked anxiously at Molly as she started to squirm under dad’s gaze. Jessica looked like she wanted to step in because she also knew that Molly didn’t have a new boyfriend and that the present was, in fact, for dad. The only problem was that dad didn’t know that.  
“That would suggest long-term hopes, however forlorn; and that she’s seeing him tonight is evident from her make-up and what she’s wearing.” Dad smiled smugly at John and Jeanette as he started turning over the present in his hand. “Obviously trying to compensate for the size of her mouth and breasts...” He trailed off as he opened the tag and read what it said. It mostly likely said his name. He gazed at the words sort of in a state of shock when he realized what he’s said. Molly stood there and gasped quietly.  
“You always say such horrible things. Every time. Always. Always.” Molly spoke softly, holding back tears. The rest of the party had gone silent when dad had started talking. Dad turned to walk away from her but then suddenly turned back around towards.  
“I am sorry. Forgive me.” John looked up at the same time as Jessica, both of them shock by what dad said; although John more noticeably than Jessica. I just sat there, I’ve never ever even heard dad say anything like that.   
“Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper.” Dad spoke softly as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. It was a very nice moment that all came shatter down when the funny noise from dad’s phone rang out into the flat. That was the forty-second text that he had gotten with from that person that I’ve heard. Molly gasped in shock.  
“No! That wasn’t ... I – I didn’t...” She stuttered.  
“No, it was me.” Dad corrected.  
“My God, really?!” Lestrade said in surprise.   
“What?!” Molly sat there confused.   
“My phone.” Dad reached into his jacket pocket and John narrowed his eyes.   
“Fifty-seven.” John said  
“Sorry, what?” Dad said looking at him  
“Fifty-seven of those texts – the ones I’ve heard.” Wow, I was off, they must’ve texted while I was gone to school. Dad looked at the phone and looked up towards the mantelpiece.   
“Thrilling that you’ve been counting.” Dad said as he was walking. He picked something up that I couldn’t see what it was. “’Scuse me.” Dad started walking towards his bedroom.   
“What – what’s up, Sherlock?” John ask starting to follow him.  
“I said excuse me.” Dad kept walking.  
“D’you ever reply?” John called after him. Dad ignored him and walked into his room. I couldn’t see or hear what he was doing. John walked down the hallway to dad’s door and listened to what dad was saying. Dad appeared in the doorway.  
“You okay?” John asked him.  
“Yes.” Dad closed the door in John’s face.

Dad had left to meet Mycroft at the hospital morgue and Molly had left as well. Everyone else was running around looking for dad’s stash of cigarettes and something else that they wouldn’t tell me. Jessica stood up from looking in the fireplace and looked at me. I was sitting in dad’s chair next to Jessica’s bag. She came over to me after a look of realization crossed her face. She grabbed her bag and started digging around in it. She pulled out a parcel and crouched down in front of me.  
“I forgot to give this to you earlier. Happy Christmas, Jenny.” She handed it to me and I could feel the outline of the book. I quickly ripped the wrapping off to find the book ‘The Memoirs of Sherrinford Hope’ by Arthur Conan Doyle. I opened the book to see it signed by him. I’ve heard about Sherrinford Hope, he’s one of the most famous pieces of literature in the world, but the author had died about a hundred years ago.  
“Thank you, Jessica.” I gave her a hug, “But how did you get a signed copy of it?” I looked up at her hugging the book to my chest.  
“Let’s just say that my dad is really good at getting things.” Jessica smiled down at me before she went back to looking for dad’s stuff.   
I was getting tired so I opened my new book and started to read.

I was cleaning up my dorm room when a knock from my door.  
“Come in.” I yelled putting a few clothes away in my wardrobe.  
Rullana peeked his head in the door.   
“Is your dad on his way?” He asked coming all the way into my room. I turned around and saw that he had a bag that he had set by his feet.  
“Umm, no.” I said looking out of my window.  
“I’ll stay with until he comes, alright?” He smiled at me as I turned around to look at him.  
“Oh, no, I couldn’t do that to you. Besides, isn’t your family waiting for you?”  
“I actually told them that I might be a little late, I thought it was going to take longer to pack. Speaking of which, why aren’t you packed?”  
“I have enough clothes with my dad that I don’t need to bring any home.” I turned back to my wardrobe to close it.  
“Oh, I see.” He looked around the room.  
“You don’t have to stay, I’m sure my dad will be here in a moment.”  
“No, it’s fine, and besides nobody else is here; if your dad is going to be any longer, you’re going to be alone.” He did have a good point.  
“If it’s not too much trouble, I would like it you’d stay.”  
About an hour later we had left the academy and were just outside of the Citadel lying in the red grass. I looked up towards the night sky.   
“Look up there.” I pointed towards one of the many planets in the sky. It was purplish with swirling gold waters all around the planet.  
“It’s amazing, what’s the name of it?”  
“I’ve no idea. When do you think your dad’s going to be here?”  
“Hmm… next month, maybe.” I laughed and he joined in. Rullana was about to say something when he got distracted.  
“Look, Senlor, a shooting star.” He pointed up to the streak of golden light that stretched across the sky.  
“Amazing; look, there’s another one.” I pointed up to the sky. Then about 10 more came.   
“Rullana, it’s a meteor shower.”  
“It’s so beautiful.” We were sitting there for a few minutes before a familiar sound ruined it all. We sat up to see the Tardis materialize behind us.  
“Hey, my dad can take you back in time so you can go home on time.” I jumped up and raced to the door. “Come on.” I pulled him into the Tardis.


	19. AMERICANS!

I could hear dad playing sad music on his violin as I walked up the stairs from Mrs. Hudson’s flat. I walked into the kitchen to hand Mrs. Hudson the dishcloth that she had asked for. Dad’s back was towards me as John walked into the living room, and he quietly sigh. Mrs. Hudson walked into the room to the table to pick up dad’s untouched breakfast. She turned around and gave John a pointed look as she walked into the kitchen. I walked past her into the living room to dad’s chair where I had left my book when I went to help Mrs. Hudson.   
John walked to his chair and grabbed his jacket to put it on. Dad stopped playing, most likely to change the music that he was composing.  
“Lovely tune, Sherlock, haven’t heard that one before.”Mrs. Hudson said.  
“You composing?” John asked   
“Helps me to think.” Dad started to play again.  
“What are you thinking about?” Dad suddenly stopped playing his violin. I looked up to see that he was pointing at John's laptop.  
“The counter on your blog is still at one thousand eight hundred and ninety-five.”  Dad said.  
“Yeah, it’s faulty, can’t seem to fix it.” John said.  
Dad pulled out a phone that was not his, “Faulty, or you’ve been hacked and it’s a message.”   
“What are you talking about?” I turned my body more towards him. Instead of answering me, he typed into the phone only for it to buzz.   
“Just faulty.” He turned to play his violin but suddenly walked to his room. I looked down the hall after him as did John and Mrs. Hudson.   
“Jenny, come here.” He yelled. I slowly got up and ran down the hall.  
“Yes dad?” I peeked into his room to see him sitting on his bed with something behind him.   
“You fell asleep before I could make it home and give you your Christmas gift.” He pulled black violin case from behind him on the bed. It was a lot smaller than his, but it was just a little too big for me. He put it next to him on the bed and opened it for me to see. It looked a lot like dad’s but a lot smaller, just like the case did.   
“Its amazing dad, thank you.” I jumped up and gave him a hug which I could tell that it took him by surprise but I didn’t care. I released him and looked back at the violin.  
“I’ll start giving you some lesson tomorrow, alright?” he looked down at me while I was jumping up and down. I could really form words because of how excited I was so I just nodded my head. Dad closed the case and walked out of the room. I looked back at the case one more time before I walked out of the room.   
 “Right, see ya.” John walked out of the door and down the stairs. I looked down and started read. It was about a few seconds to me when I looked up to see Mrs. Hudson standing in front of me. I noticed that dad wasn’t playing anymore so I looked over to where he was standing to find that he was gone.  
“Where did dad go?” I looked up to Mrs. Hudson.  
“He left a few minutes ago dearie, he asked me to get you some food.” I nodded my head and she took my hand and led me downstairs.   
“I thought that it would be nice to go out so I called Jessica and she called her friend Molly and they both want to go, does that sound good?”  
“Yeah, that would be fun.”  
  
Jenny’s P.O.V. –After Lunch-  
“That was a lot of fun Mrs. Hudson, thank you for taking me.” I said to Mrs. Hudson as we got out of the cab.  
“Of course, why don’t we go get some cookies for dessert?” She said as she unlocked the door.  
“Yeah.” I smiled up at her as I took off my coat and put it on the coat hook. We went in and we each had some good cookies and a few glasses of milk. Afterwards I was helping her clean the hallway. I could hear the door open. It was very quiet and I didn’t think that Mrs. Hudson heard it. I assumed that it was dad and John. I turned around only to be grabbed, so I started to scream. It was too late for Mrs. Hudson; two men had grabbed her and started to drag her up the stairs. She was kicking and screaming, she was dragging her hand along the wall in an attempt to stop the men that were dragging her. I was trying to do the same but the man was a lot stronger than me. He clutch my stomach so tight that I was having a hard time breathing  
They pulled us into dad’s flat and put us onto the kitchen chairs.   
“Where’s the phone?” The man who carried me, an American, pulled a gun out. One of the men that had dragged Mrs. Hudson up the stairs was standing neat the window, the other one was standing behind me with a gun. I couldn’t see what he was doing, but I assumed that he was looking for the ‘phone’ that the first man had asked for. The first one seemed like the one in charge.  
“I’m going to ask you one more time, where is the phone?” He pointed the gun at Mrs. Hudson. She started crying and saying I don’t know over and over again. He obviously wasn’t pleased with her answer, so he hit her across the face with the back of his hand.   
The man that was standing near the window came up to the man that hit Mrs. Hudson.  
I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them tight. He leaned and whispered into the other man’s ear. The first man nodded and pointed back towards the window. The first man moved behind Mrs. Hudson again and pointed the gun back at her. I looked at her as I felt the cold barrel of the gun push up against my head. I slowly turn my head to look straight in front of me at the yellow smiley face that was painted on the wall. I could feel the tears start to well up in my eyes. Mrs. Hudson was quietly sobbing while holding her cheek As the second man stood by the window the door opened and dad walked away and into the room.  
Dad slowly walked into the room with his hands clasped behind his back. Mrs. Hudson's sobs became a bit louder.  
“Oh, Sherlock, Sherlock!”  
"Don’t snivel, Mrs. Hudson. It’ll do nothing to impede the flight of a bullet." Dad looked up at the man behind her. "What a tender world that would be."  
Mrs. Hudson replied still sniffling, "Oh, please, sorry, Sherlock."  
"I believe you have something that we want, Mr. Holmes." The man interrupted her.  
"Then why don’t you ask for it?" Dad walked closer to us. He looked towards Mrs. Hudson first. She started whimpering as he held his right hand. He gently pulled back her sleeve to see the bruises that had already started to form on her right wrist that she got when they drugged us up the stairs. I could feel that there were some on my stomach.  
"Sher..." She couldn't even get his name out. I couldn't blame her.  
"I've been asking this one. She doesn’t seem to know anything." Dad's gaze raised a little. I started to turn my head to see what he was looking at when I felt the pressure of the gun and stopped.   
"But you know what I'm asking for, don't you, Mr. Holmes?" Dad moved closer to me and looked at the bruise on my face when the guy hit me while dragging me up the stairs. He softly ran his hand along it. He looked up to the man behind Mrs. Hudson.  
"I believe I do." Mrs. Hudson whimpered as dad stood up straight to look the man in the eyes.  
"Oh, please, Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson sobbed quietly.  
"First, get rid of your boys." Dad said to the man.  
"Why?"   
"I dislike being outnumbered. It makes for too much stupid in the room." I could tell that the men was hesitant in doing so but he did.  
"You two, go to the car."  
"Then get into the car and drive away." Dad looked at the man, "Don’t try to trick me. You know who I am. It doesn’t work." I felt the gun move away from my head and the other two men left.  
"Next, you can stop pointing that gun at me." I looked over at the other man to see that he wasn't pointing it at Mrs. Hudson anymore, but at dad.  
"So you can point a gun at me?" The man continued.  
"I’m unarmed." Dad stepped back and spread his arms out.  
"Mind if I check?"  
"Oh, I insist." The man went towards dad from behind Mrs. Hudson.  
"Don’t do anything." Mrs. Hudson whimpered. He walked over to dad and started checking him for any weapons. As he checked for weapons on dad’s back, dad rolled his eyes at us. He had started to move his right arm closer to himself and suddenly he had a spray can in his hand that he sprayed into the man’s face. Dad quickly head butted him and he fell back onto the floor. Dad flipped the can into the air. "Moron." He slammed the can onto the table and hurried over to us.  
"Oh, thank you." Mrs. Hudson said.   
"You’re all right now, you’re all right." Dad said softly touching her face. I slowly got up out of my chair and ran over to dad. I hugged him tightly.  
"Yes." Dad looked over towards the man; he looked like he could kill him on the spot.  
A little while later dad had the man tied up on the chair. He had me run and out a note on the door for John a few minutes before. Now I was sitting on the couch with Mrs. Hudson while dad was sitting in his chair pointing the gun at the man. Dad pulled out his phone as I heard the door downstairs open.  
Not even a minute later John came through the door into the living room  
"What’s going on?"John stopped immediately when he saw the man tied up with blood dripping down his face. "Jeez. What the hell is happening?"  
"Jenny and Mrs. Hudson’s been attacked by an American. I’m restoring balance to the universe." John hurried over and sat down next to me and Mrs. Hudson.  
"Oh, Mrs. Hudson, Jenny, my God. Are you alright?" John glared at the man as he put his arm around me. "Jesus, what have they done to you?" He looked from me to Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson started crying again  
"Oh, I’m just being so silly." I hugged her while John said something  
"No, no." Dad stood up still pointing the gun at the man and with the phone to his ear  
"Downstairs. Take them downstairs and look after them." Dad said to John. John and I helped Mrs. Hudson to her feet.  
"Alright, it’s alright. I’ll have a look at that. Come on Jenny."  
"I’m fine, I’m fine." I helped Mrs. Hudson out of the room while John asked dad something  
I was sitting on Mrs. Hudson’s counter with some ice against the bruise on my stomach while John was washing the cut on Mrs. Hudson’s face.  
"Oh, it stings." She said, flinching. John nodded as he continued to clean it. Seconds later something fell outside of the window and crashed. My head shot up towards the window  
"Oh. That was right on my bins." Then we all heard a painful Brian coming from outside.  
  
The police had arrived now and dad was stand outside with Lestrade and Jessica. I was inside with John and Mrs. Hudson in her flat.  
"She’ll have to sleep upstairs in our flat tonight. We need to look after her." John said as dad walked in.  
"No." Mrs. Hudson said meekly.  
"Of course, but she’s fine." Dad said.  
"No, she’s not. Look at her." John said. Dad opened the fridge and picked something up.  
"She’s got to take some time away from Baker Street. She can go and stay with her sister. Doctor’s orders." Dad kicked the fridge door shut and frowned at John as he buy into the thing that he picked up.  
"Don’t be absurd."  
"She’s in shock, for God’s sake, and all over some bloody stupid camera phone. Where is it, anyway?"  
"Safest place I know." Dad looked down at Mrs. Hudson.  
“You left it in the pocket of your second-best dressing gown, you clot.” She laughed as she pulled it out, “I managed to sneak it out when they thought I was having a cry.”   
Dad tossed it into the air before he put it onto his pocket, “Thank you.” Dad looked at John. “Shame on you, John Watson.”  
“Shame on me?!”  
“Mrs. Hudson leave Baker Street?” dad put his arm around Mrs. Hudson, “England would fall. Mrs. Hudson laughed and we smiled.   
  
_I walked through the halls looking for Rullana. We had just gotten back from our school break and it was a new year. I was so excited to see Rullana and tell him all I did over the break._  
 _I turned around the corner with my robes flowing behind me and saw Rullana's brown hair._  
 _"Rullana!"  I ran over to him._  
 _"Hey, Senlor." He turned around and so did the girl next to him. It was Raecceb, our friend that started going to the academy last year._  
 _"Oh, hey Raecceb, how are you?"_  
 _"I'm great, how are you?" Raecceb was very energetic and last year we were really good friend until the end of the year were we just sort of stopped. She was in the Arcalian Chapter like Rullana._  
 _"Um, yeah, I'm good. Hey, Rullana, what classes have you got?" He handed me his class schedule. "Oh, we only have class together; Earthly Studies." I handed him his paper back._  
 _"Oh, at least we have one." He smiled at me which made my heart melt._  
 _"Yeah..." I smiled back at him before Raecceb interrupted me._  
 _"Rullana, what classes do we have?" She handed her paper to him. He smiled as he looked up at her._  
 _"We have them all except for Earthly Studies."_  
 _"Yay!" She jumped up and hugged him as they both laughed. I sat there kind of awkwardly as they just kept laughing._  
 _"But wait, that means we don't have any classes together, Senlor." Raecceb looked at me._  
 _"Oh, you're right, that's too bad. So, um, I need to go unpack. So I'll see you guys later." I politely smiled as I started to walk away._  
 _"Do you need some help, Senlor?" Rullana put his hand on my arm to stop me. It felt wonderful but something wasn't quite right._  
 _"Uh, no, no I'm fine. I don't have that much anyway." I quickly turned around and almost ran down the hall, but not before I heard him say, "Let me walk you to your class, Raecceb."_  
 _'I'm jealous, that's it. I just don't like my best friend... being with other... people. Yeah that's it. Rassilon, I'm so selfish' I thought to myself. I quickly made it back to my dorm room and slammed the door shut._  
 _I flopped down on my bed. I didn't know what to; I couldn't tell him not to be friends with her, I just didn't know what to do. Sometimes I wished that dad never sent me here, or sent me back in time to himself._  
 _I focused all of my energy not to scream, so I put that energy somewhere else. I looked at the necklace that was across the room and thought about it being in my hands. I put my hands out in front of me and closed my eyes to focus. Surprisingly I felt the weight in my hands and the cool metal in almost an instant. I quietly laughed to myself as I turn the pendant over in my hands._  
 _My brief moment of joy ended when a knock came from my door. I looked in the mirror to make sure I didn't look a need before I opened it. My friend Azile was there waiting for me, she's in the Prydonian Chapter. We met up earlier this morning to see what classes we had together. We had most of the same, but a few were different._  
 _"Come on, we should get going if we don't want to be late." I sighed dramatically._  
 _"What's the point; I mean we're Time Ladies, it doesn't make sense how we can be late. FOR RASSILON'S SAKE, WE ARE THE LADIES OF TIME, SHOULDN'T IT BE LOGICAL THAT WE AREN'T LATE FOR THINGS, THAT WE HAVE MASTERED THE LAWS OF TIME!" I flopped back onto my bed without looking at her._  
 _"What's the matter, Senlor?"_  
 _"It was just... something that happened over the break. I'm just on edge because of it, I'm sure after a day of classes I'll be fine." She looked like she didn't by it, but went along with it anyways._  
 _"Ok, come on. And technically, we're not fully fledged Time Ladies until we graduate."_  
 _"Oh, whatever, stop critiquing my rants." We laughed as we walked down the hall._

* * *

 

So hey, we're not dead! School is so much work.   
So I don't know if any of you guys knows this, but Rullana is based off of my real life best friend. And some of the stuff that Senlor and Rullana go through, is based off of what we do. This chapter broke my heart, because ever since school started, my friend and I have grown further apart and he has this new friend that he hangs out with almost everyday, hence the character 'Raecceb'.  
I hoped you guys liked the new chapter :)  
-JP


	20. Deffry Vale High School and Pirates

Jessica’s P.O.V.  
  
“Hey, Molly, are you  ready for lunch?” I asked as I walked into her lab. I was suddenly pushed back as an irritated Sherlock walked out into the hallway. “What’s wrong with him?” I asked as I leaned against the wall waiting for her to grabbed her stuff.  
“He didn’t find what he was looking for while he was X-Raying a phone he had.” She was wrapping a long multicolored scarf around her neck. I sort of knew what she was talking about, but I didn't go any deeper.  
“Ok, hey, where'd you get that scarf?” I asked as we walked out of her lab and down the hall.  
“My mum got it for me for Christmas, why?”  
“My dad use to have a scarf like that, but anyways, where are we going to lunch?”   
“How about that new sandwich shop down the road?”  
“That sounds nice. How’s your day been?” The chilly autumn air made my skin feel like ice once it made contact.  
“Oh, it’s been nice; well, as nice as it can get in a morgue.” She joked. I laughed with her as we walked down the street. Suddenly I heard my name being called from behind us.  
“Jessie!” I looked behind me to see Jack running closer to us. A strange feeling went through my body as he got closer. We had both stopped as he weaved in and out through the crowd. I had no idea what I was suppose to do or say and Molly could see that on my face.  
“Jessica, are you ok?” I snapped out of my trance and looked over at her.  
“Oh, yeah I’m fine.” I looked back to where Jack was only about 10 feet away now.  
“Do you know him?” She asked me.  
“Yeah, he’s-” I got cut off by Jack pulling me into a tight hug. I laughed as he released me.  
“I haven’t seen you in ages, Jack. Umm, this is my friend Molly.” I turned to introduce the two.  
“How do you do?” Jack asked all gentlemen-like. He shook her hand and I could see something in his eyes.  
“Ok, that’s enough Jack.”  
“What, I can’t say hello anymore?”   
“Nope, is there anything that you needed?”   
“Umm, yeah but I could come back later, it’s not important at the moment.” I was going to see what Molly thought but I saw that she was talking to some other guy. This had happened twice before; someone would come up to me and she would go find someone else to talk to for the rest of her lunch break. I didn't mind, I’ve done it to her so we’re even now.   
“No, it’s fine, I’ve been ditched anyways. Go on.”  
“A little bird told me that you were in the neighborhood, and I thought that you might want to go on a trip. The last trip that we went on together was over 100 years ago, for me anyways.” He looked at me with puppy dog eyes.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever gone on a trip with you, I’m pretty sure this is only my third time meeting you.” His face lit up with excitement.  
“Perfect, it will be amazing, come on.”  
“Fine, but I need to be back before noon, ok, that’s when my lunch is over.”  
“Promise.” He smiled as he crossed his heart.  
  
Jenny’s P.O.V.  
  
I looked around as I walked out to the school yard with the rest of the class. It was time to go home, but I couldn’t see Jessica or John anywhere. I walked towards the edge of the yard where all of the rest of the parents were. I didn’t see anyone that I recognized, then some police officer came up to me.  
“Are you Jenny Holmes?”  
“Yeah, who are you?” I looked up into his brown eyes.  
“I’m Officer Montgomery. Lestrade sent me to pick you up, he said it was because Jessica didn’t came back from her lunch.” I nodded my head and started walking with him to his police car. It was a quiet ride to station, neither of us tried to talk to each other. I was focused on figuring out the reason that Jessica wasn’t there to pick me up.   
Once the car stopped I got out and walked into the building. I went up to Lestrade’s office like I normally did when Jessica picked me up.  
“Hi Lestrade.” I said as I went and sat at a little table that was in the corner.  
“Hello Jenny, what are you up to today?” He asked not looking up from the file in his hand.  
“Homework, do you know where Jessica is?” He finally looked over to me.  
“No, I’m sorry, I don’t. She just didn’t came back from her lunch break. She probably is home sick or something.”   
“Did she call and tell that she was at home?”  
“No, but she’s fine, she’ll be back tomorrow, I hope” He said the last part quietly, hoping that I wouldn’t hear it.  
“Okay.” I took out my homework and started it. It was really easy so I was done within a few minutes. But when I looked up when I finished I saw that Lestrade wasn’t there anymore. I sat there for about 3 more hours reading the book that Jessica had gotten me for Christmas. Lestrade came in and out as well as a few other people until dad finally came to get me.  
“Jenny, do you know where Jessica was this afternoon.” Dad asked on the way home in the cab.  
“No, she didn’t tell me that she wasn’t coming. Do you think that we could stop by her flat to see if she’s okay?”  
“Alright.” He told the cabbie the new address and went back to looking out of the window.  
I looked out of the window to watch as London flew by. I looked up towards the sky, which had gotten dark since I had got to the station. The stars shone bright and I remembered my dream that I had last night. It was about Jessica and her dad. They were running away from some kind of alien while Jessica was on her holiday break. I haven’t asked her the  questions I have for her yet, I was going to do that today after school.  
Dad paid the cabbie and we stepped out onto the curb. The lights in Jessica’s flat weren’t on which meant that she was either asleep or she wasn’t there.  
Dad knocked on the door and no one answered.  
It doesn’t look like she’s here, Jenny. I’m sorry.” Dad crouched down to my level and picked me up. He started walking down the stairs as someone ran past him going going up, screaming something. Another person with long bright red hair ran up the stairs after the first person. They had ran up the  stairs so fast that I didn’t get a good look at them. After dad mumbled something under his breath and started walking the rest of the way down the stairs.  
Dad was about to hail a cab when a black car pulled up. Instead of Anthea, Mycroft’s assistant, getting out Mycroft rolled down the window.  
“Get in Sherlock.” Mycroft said seriously.   
“Why should I?” Dad made no sign of complying with him.  
“It concerns Jenny.” With that Mycroft rolled up the window and dad huffed. With a bit of hesitation dad opened the door and slid into the car. Mycroft had slid over to the other side of the car and dad made me sit in the middle of them.  
“So what concerns Jenny, Mycroft?” The car had started moving in the direction of Baker Street.  
“I got her enrolled at a new school. As you probably don’t know, she recently got in trouble at her school because she called everyone idiots.” Dad looked looked down at me with a small smile.  
“They probably are.” He said looking out the window again.  
“It’s doesn’t matter if they are, her teacher has informed me that wasn’t the only time that it’s happened. Her classmates have complained about her numerous times.” I didn't know this, I thought that they were just jealous because I was smarter than them. I didn’t know that they didn’t like me. I looked down at my shoes and knocked my feet together. “So, I decided that she should go to a school where she wasn’t surrounded by idiots.”  
“Did you even think to ask her if she wanted to go, Mycroft? What if I don’t want her to go, I am her legal guardian after all.” Dad was was now looking at Mycroft.  
“Well, Jenny, would you like to go to a school where you’d actually learn something for a change?” I looked up at him as he looked down.  
“What’s the name of the school?”  
“Deffry Vale High School.”  
“High school, Mycroft she’s six years old.” Dad butted in.  
“She’s certainly smart enough for it. So, Jenny, what do you say?”  
“Sure, I do want to learn something at school for once.” I looked at dad to see if it was ok.  
“Fine, when will she start?”  
“She’ll finish this week at her primary school and start next week.”  
“Thank you Mycroft.” I said as the car stopped outside of 221b.  
“Of course Jenny. I’ll see you soon Sherlock.” Dad hurriedly opened the door and pulled me out.  
“Goodbye Mycroft.” With that dad slammed the door and we walked up the front steps.  
  
Jessica’s P.O.V.  
“Ok Jack, you were right, this is a lot of fun.” We had gone to Jamaica in 1697, and it was beautiful. The sun was shining.  
“I told you that our trips were amazing.” He nudged me in the side as we walked down the street.  
“Yes, yes they are, but we should probably be getting back now; I don't want to be late because I have to pick up Jenny today.”    
“I guess, but we should get some lunch first. come on.” He pulled me into what looked like a bar.  
“Fine, but we should still hurry.” Inside was dark and smelled horrible, although it was probably the best place that we would be able to find in the 1600s. We started walking towards along the wall towards a table, but before we could get very far someone had their hand on my mouth and their arm around my waist. I tried kicking and screaming but my efforts were futile.   
I was outside once again and being dragged down an alleyway. I heard someone else behind me so I twisted my head just enough to see that Jack was also being pushed along behind me. We were getting closer to the docks so I assumed that the people that were kidnapping us were pirates. There weren’t very many people around us as hurriedly walked.  
My assumptions were right because we were suddenly being pushed up a ramp and onto a ship. There were much more people on the boat then there were on the streets. I only saw them for a second before I was pushed down into the hold. It was dark and smelled like mildew. The man behind me finally took his hand off my mouth so he could open the door to a cell. He threw me in and Jack shortly followed. But before they left they took most of our things and left us in our under clothes. Jack was being really quiet, and when I looked over to him he was holding his head.  
“Jack, are you alright?” I scooted closer to him to see if he was alright.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. They just hit my head, I’ll be alright. I’m sorry Jessica, we should have left when you said, then we wouldn’t be in this situation.”  
“It’s alright, I’ve been in worse. Do you still have your vortex manipulator?”  
“No, they took it, but you can just zap us out of here, right? With your timey-wimey brain.”   
“How do you… never mind, you're right. I’ll get us out of here in a second.” But before I could do anything the door to the hold opened and four new people walked in. The first one, a woman, looked like the captain because her clothes were much nicer than those of the other people. The rest were men and dressed in what looked like rags.  
“Ah, excellent. James 'n Fletcher, take th' scurvy dog 'n put him to set the sails as I deal wit' th' woman.” Two men came forward and opened the cell. They grabbed Jack and pulled him to his feet.   
“Jack!” I yelled, but before he could protest, they began to drag him out onto the deck. “What are you going to do to him?” I stood up, but the rocking of the ship made me unbalanced.  
“Ye have a lot 'o devil's henchman lassie. Parks, be off up on deck to help wit' th' scurvy dog.”  The man nodded and ran up the wooden stairs. “Now, as for ye ‘n me, lass, I be th’ great Cap’n Joan Dawkins ‘n who might ye be?” Joan had walked into the cell and was standing in front of me.  
“You didn't answer my question, what are you going to do to Jack? Tell me.”  
“Now, now, that ain't no way to speak to ye superiors, why don't we give a go' again. What's ye moniker?”  
“I’m Jessica Pond.” I had my back against the wall of the ship for support.   
“How hard was that, now we be gettin' somewhere. be tellin' me, how well do ye handle pain? because to be a lass scurvy pirate, ye need to be able to hold ye own.”  
“I don’t want to be a pirate at all, thank you. I need to be getting back to land, I have responsibilities I need to get back to.”   
“I be sorry, but as soon as ye set foot on me ship, ye became a pirate. I didn't have no choice 'n neither do ye. At least I'll be a wee bit nicer to ye then th' barnacle-covered John Holystone was to me.” She pulled out a short dagger that had been polished until it shone brighter than anything I had saw on the ship. “Now hold still, Jessica.” She leaned forward and plunged the dagger into my abdomen as I let out a shriek.   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hey, I'm officially done with the  9th grade. Sorry I haven't written in a while, I've been really busy trying to finish early. I hope you enjoyed it! :)   
-JP 


	21. We're Back!

  
Jessica’s P.O.V.  
I laid painfully on a pile of straw holding my arm. My greasy hair clung to my translucent skin due to the hot and humid sea air. It had been about a month since Jack and I had gotten caught by the pirates and I haven’t left the hold since. They had taken almost all of our stuff, including Jack’s time vortex manipulator, which was how we got there and I didn’t have enough energy to get us out of there. Jack had been put to work on the deck since we were kidnapped. They made him mop the deck, move crates around, help with the sails, and some other stuff, then they would bring him back to the hold with me when he was done with his ‘chores’. While Jack was up on deck, Captain Joan comes down to “talk” to me, well that’s what she would say every time she came down to greet me. I heard her footsteps before she spoke.  
“Avast, thar, wee Jessie. be ye ready fer our wee speak this day?” She opened the little cage that we were being held in and knelt down in front of me. I was curled up in a fetal position trying to protect my stomach and chest.  
“Oh, girlie, don't act that way. I be only tryin' to make ye stronger 'n tougher so ye can survive out in th' scurvy pirate seven seas. th' same thin' happen to me, 'n look whar I be now. I be just give a go' in'to help ye lass.”   
“Yes, I know, you’ve told me before as you were sticking your knife through my thigh,and my other leg, and my arms, and my torso. Really, is there any place you haven’t hurt me?” I carefully sat up letting the blood slowly drip from the gash on my chest that she had left from the day before. “I want you to know that all of this is not going to work. I will die before I would be a dirty pirate like you. I have standards that you will never lower and I refuse to give into anything less then them.” I used all strength to not pass out.  
“Aye, keep tellin' yourself that." Joan got closer to me even though she was already was close enough for me. She pulled out the all too familiar dager. It had been polished since the day before.  
“Well then, Miss. Dawkins-”  
“CAPTAIN Dawkins, Lassie.” She glared at me as she griped her dagger.  
“Whatever, it’s only a matter of time before we get back to land, I mean you can’t survive very long on the sea with the size of your crew. I estimate that we’ll have to dock within a few days, or your crew will starve, and we wouldn’t want that now will we?” I was stalling for time, because the more she tortures me, the weaker I become. My energy gets absorbed trying to heal myself, and I all I can get if I want to get me and Jack out of here.  
Captain Joan was looking angry and about to say something when a loud crash came from the deck. Then suddenly the hold was flooded with sunlight from above and Jack came running in.  
“Come on Jessica!” He ran over to Joan and pulled her away from me and helped me up.  
“Can you walk?” He asked looking over his shoulder where the shouts of the pirates were growing louder.   
“Yeah, I think so.” He nodded his head as he looped his left arm around my back and under my arms. “Jack, do you have a plan?”  
“Of course, run.” He smiled down at me before we started moving out of little cage we were in. My legs ached, this was the first time I had walked in a month.  
“I’m not sure that’s really a plan.”  
“Well, it works for your dad and you.”  
“Not really.” And sure enough, before I was even done saying that there were pirates in front of us. Then a voice came from behind us.  
“What were ye pair tryin' to do, we be in th' middle 'o th' sea? Ye be knowin', I was tryin' to help ye, wee Jessie, 'n 'tis be how ye repay me? Ye pair be nothin' but trouble, I reckon it be the hour to put a end to that.” There was a chorus of ‘ay’s and ‘yarr’s from the surrounding crewmates. “To th’ plank!” Four of the men came forward and grabbed us. Three of them took Jack as he tried to fight back up the stairs to the outside. Only one of them needed to bring me up there, I yelped in pain as he basically picked me up and dragged me up. The sun burned as it hit my skin. It was a lot brighter than I thought it would be, I had to shield my eyes. I could hear Jack yelling and kicking up ahead of me but I couldn't see him, I could barely stand upright at this point.  
They were pulling us towards the edge of the boat. The closer I got to it, the more I could see over the edge and how far up we were. I was struck with a brilliant idea.  
We had finally caught up to Jack he had ropes tied around his hands and feet and they did the same to me.They pushed us up to the edge of the boat and onto a wobbly wooden plank.  
“I’m so sorry, Jessica. This isn’t how this was suppose to happen, we were suppose explore the place and return without and scratches. I promised to protect you.” Jack said Our backs were touching each other, I was facing the pirates and he was facing the sea.  
“Hey, it’s okay, we’ll survive. You said that we’ve been on tons of trips before, so I trust you. Besides, unlike you, I actually have a plan.”   
“Good, I trust you too.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Any last words, mates?” Captain Joan spoke and the crowd quickly grew quiet.  
“Yeah, I do. Go to space and take your helmet off!” I knew that they had no idea what I meant, but it was funny to me and Jack. Before I could really laugh, however, I grabbed Jack’s hand behind me and jumped off the ship. Jack screamed but I was concentrating too hard on my flat to scream. Moments before we were about to hit the water a golden light engulfed us and we hit the hardwood of my living room floor with a bang.  
“Ow, a little warning next time, please. But, hey, we’re back!” Jack laughed as he wiggled out of the ropes around his wrists. He quickly got them off and proceeded to help me with mine.  
“Yeah, thanks, and I’m sorry. I’ll remember that next time, I just needed to build up enough energy to get here.” I untied my feet and fell back onto the floor. Jack got up and walked into my kitchen.  
“I’m eating some food, want some?”  
“Oh, Rassilon yes, hey, our stuff should be here somewhere. Although it might not be,who knows.” I had hardly eaten.   
“Okay, I’ll keep an eye out for it.” I reached up onto my couch and pulled a pillow down from it and placed it beneath my head. I felt so comfy and relaxed. Then adrenalin had begun to wear off and I felt painful burning sensations all over my body and the cold blood that was dripping from my body to the floor. I couldn’t move anymore, my body needed to rest and it needed to recover, so I did the only I could and slowly slipped into a healing coma. But not before I heard my door open and Sherlock’s voice.

Jenny’s P.O.V.  
It had been a week since Jessica had went missing. No one knew where she went, Molly said that she turned around for only a few minutes while Jessica was talking to someone and that when she turned back Jessica was gone. She thought that she had just gone off with her friend and she thought nothing of until she heard that Jessica never came back from lunch. Molly had been feeling horrible the entire week.  
The last week has gone by really slow for me. Jessica was the one who would always play with me or tell me a story. I still hadn’t really gotten around to asking her about my dreams or her childhood. Whenever I tried to bring it up, something always seems to come up. Now I was worried that I would never get that chance because I’d never see her again.   
Every night, when I’d get home or when dad got home, we’d go over to Jessica’s to see if she had come home. I don’t think that dad wanted to go, but John made him go. That night we had left after I had gotten home from dinner with Mycroft. We talked about my new school and how I would be starting it that week. I had gotten back really late, it was almost 11, way past my bedtime that John had set.  
When the cab stopped in front of Jessica’s building I got out and Dad paid the cabbie. He picked me up and started for the front door. He unlocked it with one of the keys Jessica had given him, the other one was for her door inside. He opened the door and swung us inside. We passed one of her neighbors, the old woman that lives above her, on the way up the stairs to her flat. We came to her door and dad let me knock. There was no answer, and I wasn’t really expecting one.   
“Is it alright if we go now, Jenny?” Dad asked me. I just nodded my head as he started to turn around.   
“Can I walk, please?” He sighed when he put me down and grabbed my hand. We were only a step or two down the stairs when we heard a loud bang and talking coming from her flat.   
“Dad!” I yelled while I turned around and ran back. “Unlock the door!”  
“Ok hold on.” He did as I said and opened the door. I was about to run in when he put a hand on my shoulder and crouched down to my level.  
“Jenny, I want you to stay here and not to move, okay? I need you to call John and ask him to come down here. Tell him to hurry and to bring Lestrade.” He was acting strange.  
“But, dad-” He cut me off.  
“Please, Jenny, just do as I say.”  
“Okay.” He handed me his phone, and I called John and told him everything. After I hung up the phone I heard talking coming from inside. One voice I recognized as dad’s, but I’d never heard before. Ignoring what dad said, I moved so I could see into Jessica’s living room and I really wished I hadn’t.  
Dad and another man were kneeling next to Jessica. She was covered in dirt and blood, and she wasn’t moving anymore, I don’t think that she was even breathing.   
I don’t know how long I was sitting there, but it was long enough for John and Greg to get there. Their footsteps pounded on the stairs as they ran up. John ran past me into the flat because he could she her on the floor and Greg came behind me and pulled me away from the door. I turned around and buried my head into his shoulder while I hugged him.  
“It’s going to be okay.” He said. Two more pairs of footsteps came pounding up the stairs. I didn’t look up when they paused for moment before continuing into the flat. I could hear all of them talking but I couldn't make out any words.  
“No, that’s not going to work, Dr. Watson. River we need to get back to the Tardis.”   
“What are you talking abo- hey, where are you going?!” I heard John yell. Then there were a bunch of footsteps that passed us.   
“Lestrade, take Jenny home, we’ll be back later. Mrs.Hudson will watch her. Thank you.” Dad yelled as he ran down the stairs.Greg didn’t say anything, he just stood up with me in his arms and proceeded down the stairs.  
“Will Jessica be okay?” I asked when we got to the bottom of the stairs.   
“Yeah, of course she will. She has to be.” He said the last part more to himself, but I believed him. She will be okay, she has to be.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! I'm Back! So sorry it took so long, with school, then two weeks of summer camps, I finally got time to update, yay! -JP


	22. Jessica!

  
Jenny’s P.O.V.   
Dad and John came back last night about a half hour after Lestrade had dropped me off. When I asked dad what happened to Jessica last night and where she went he just ignored me on his computer. As John put me to bed I asked him the same question he he brushed me off too. I sighed as I snuggled into dad’s blankets and closed my eyes to go to sleep.

_“Oh my Rassilon, Aivilo, you need help.” Reccab said laughing. I was sitting outside in the courtyard with my friends Reccab, Aivilo, and Torie. We were waiting for Ethanial and Rulana to get out of their future history class. To pass the time we started to tell jokes._   
_“Ok, I’ve got one. You must be from Skaro, cause you’re DALEK-table.” Reccab wiggled her eyebrows as we laughed._   
_“I can beat that, this one’s from earth.” I smirked, “How did the burglar get into the house? In-tru-da window.” They all laughed because it was their first time hearing it. Suddenly there was a deep voice right next to my ear. “Hey.”_   
_“Oh Rassilon!” I screamed as I jumped up. I heard a bunch of laughing coming behind me coming from my friends. I turned to see that Rullana and Ethanial had joined them._   
_“That wasn’t funny, Rullana.” I went up to him and hit him on the arm._   
_“Yeah it was.” He laughed._   
_“Whatever, we need to get going.” I marched off in the direction of the dining hall._   
_“Oh come on Sen, don’t be like that. I’m sorry” Rullana ran up besides me and put his arm on my shoulders._   
_“Oh go away, Ru.” I pushed him off of me._   
_“My name is Rullana, not Ru. I’m not Cyr’s boyfriend.” He looked annoyed but that’s what he gets for scaring me. “Are we even now?”_   
_“I guess.” I smiled up at him as the rest of the group caught up to us. When we got to the dining hall, there was a long line for the freeze dried pills. That was the only food we had now, the high council decided that it far healthier for us than actual food. It was one of the reasons that Rullana and I took Universal Communications so we could go to different planets and get real food._   
_“You know the old earth rule,” Rullana started when we got to the end of the line, “lady’s first.” He gestured us to go first._   
_“Why thank you, you’re such a gentleman.” I did a little curtsey as I walked past him with Reccab and Aivoli._

  
Jessica’s P.O.V.

_I sat on a blue blanket with picnic food around me. I looked around at the silver leafed trees as I put my feet on the red grass. I smiled as I heard laughing and turned my head towards the hill where Rullana, Vani and Zen came running over._   
_“Hey Sen.” Rullana dropped down next to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek._   
_“Mummy!” Zen, my 62 year old son jumped onto my lap and hugged me. My 67 year old daughter, Vani, jumped onto Rullana’s. We were so happy as we ate together as a family._   
_“I love you Rullana, you guys too.” I hugged my family with a smile on my face. Zen looked up at me with the cutest little look on his face._   
_“Is that why you left us to die?” He asked tilting his head to the side._   
_“What Zen?” I asked looking down in shock._   
_“That day when the school was attacked, you left us. You didn’t even try to help. You can save people with your ‘powers’, but you didn’t save us. We were in so much pain mama, and you left us.” She said in an innocent little voice._   
_“No, I tried everything,” I said standing up, “There was nothing I could do. They had to pry you from my arms. I never forgave myself. I was only one room away, if I could’ve just gotten to you faster. I didn’t know how to save people then.” I kneeled in front of Vani._   
_“I never believed you about that, especially after you left me to die too, you never cared.” Rullana’s usual smile was gone and it was replaced with a blank face._   
_“I didn’t leave you to die, I-I-I…”_   
_“You did, that dalek shot me and you ran off to kill the rest of the planet, literally killing the only thing stopping the daleks from taking over the universe. How’s that working out for you?” They were all standing with the same blank stare. The picnic was gone and the suns disappeared behind dark storm clouds. A violent wind whipped my red hair around my face._   
_“I didn’t leave any of you willingly. Rullana, I stayed by your side for hours before I could even move again. You literally pried Vani and Zen away from me, don’t you ever say that I never cared.” I had to yell over the wind. I was so focused on my family that I didn’t notice people slowly starting to appearing around us._   
_“But you did, and you killed much more, just look.” His hollow gaze flickered to the crowd around us. There were billions upon billions of people surrounding us, some of them I recognized as my students or the people I went to school with while others were some of dad’s companions or people I met on my travels._   
_“These are all the people whose deaths you caused.” Rullana’s voice had become monotone._   
_“That’s not true.” I said more to myself. There were a lot of children out there, a lot I remembered. I saw close friends and family standing with the crowd._   
_“You don’t deserve to be happy mummy, you don’t deserved to die-” Zen yelled._   
_“Dying would be too easy, you need to feel what we felt when you abandoned us.” Vani finished his sentence._   
_“Your right, dying would be too easy, and I don’t deserve to be happy.” I whispered to myself as people started dropping to the ground. You cried as people that meant a lot to you fell. Rullana, Vani, and Zen were the last ones to fall before I was alone in a sea of dead bodies._

  
I gasped for air as I shot up. Pain ran all over my body as I was blinded by the white sick bay. It took me a moment to notice the frantic beeping coming from a machine near my right. Dad suddenly ran into the room.  
“Oh, you’re awake.” He said in surprise. He turned off the beeping and the room had a soft hum.  
“Yeah, wh-what happened?” I painfully laid back down.  
“You don’t remember?” He said as he fixed some wires and tubes that were connected to me.  
“No, not really. I was with Jack in Jamaica and then we were on a pirate ship, I honestly don’t really remember it.” He looked up at me.  
“Okay, well, we’re going to take care of that.”

Jenny’s P.O.V.  
Jessica was missing for another week before I saw her again. I was walking out of school when I saw her standing on the curb near a cab. I ran over to her and wrapped my arms around her legs. I heard a sharp intake of breath and I immediately released her. I took a step back and took a look at her. She was wearing a long sleeve button down shirt, long pants, and a jacket. Even though she had on long sleeves, there were bandages peaking out near the bottom of her sleeves and around her collar. She had little cuts on her face along with yellowish bruises.   
“Jessica, what happened?” I asked as I studied her face more.   
“Let’s just say that I got in a fight with a couple of bad guys.” She smiled down at me. “Come on.” She put her arm around me and lead me to the cab. She was walking slower than normal, she probably also hurt her legs. I opened the door and slide into the cab and waited for her to get in. It took her a minute but finally she got in, wincing as she did.   
We went to the police station because that’s where dad said to meet him. I jumped out and ran into the building while Jessica paid the cabbie. I ran up the stairs like I always did, and when I got to the top Jessica was waiting for me there because she took the elevator.   
“Jessica, you’re back!” Lestrade was coming out of his office when he noticed us walking to her desk.  
“Hey Gre-” She was cut off by him hugging her. I saw her physically wince but she made no noise this time.  
“Where the hell were you? What happened?” He asked as he pulled out of the hug and noticed all of her injuries.   
“She got in a fight with some bad guys.” I spoke up for Jessica.  
“Yeah, and I was with a doctor for the last little bit, trying to get better.” She hand her hand on her stomach like she was holding it in pain.  
“Well you certainly look better than you did last week.” Lestrade added giving her a little pat on the shoulder.  
“Yeah, last week. Uhh, I wasn’t really coherent then.” She laughed. From the corner of my eye, I saw dad and John walking towards us. He looked at Jessica in confusion which she noticed.  
“Can I help you Sherlock?”  
“That bruise on your left cheek was fresh last week in your apartment, but now it’s looked like it’s healed at least 3 weeks.” He used his hand to point at the bruises on her face.   
“Well I guess my doctor is really good.” She smiled as she handed me off to dad. “Speaking of which I have an appointment with him now, if you guys need me I'll be done within an hour.” Jessica waved goodbye as she slowly limped to the elevator. I grabbed dad's gloved hand while he talked to Lestrade.

Jessica P.O.V.

I decided that I wasn’t going to get a cab, so I walked to my flat. The pain medication that dad had given me had started wearing off, and he said that he would drop off some more soon. The most painful thing was climbing up the stairs. When I finally got to the top of the stairs which seemed to take centuries I heard shuffling in my flat.   
“Doctor, put that down! You’re such a child sometimes.” I heard my mum say on the other side of the door. I took a deep breath and walked into my flat.   
“Jessica, there you are, and you say that I’m always late.” He laughed as he hugged me softly.  
“Hey dad.” He let me go and went to get something out of mum’s bag.  
“Hey mum.” I gave her a small hug.  
“Hey Jess.” She smiled at me.  
“There we go, Jessie.” He stood up and spun around towards us. “I found these in the Tardis sick bay. Since you don’t want to be in the stasis chamber anymore, you need to take these for the next few months. There was a lot of damage to some of your nerves under your left shoulder, where that nerve cluster is; this has been basically growing them back. So be really careful, you don’t have complete control over your body yet. Are you sure that you don’t want to spend another week or two in the stasis chamber?” He looked down at me in concern.  
“Yeah, I’m sure. When I’m asleep longer than 72 hours, I get weird dreams.” I laughed it off. He still didn’t look completely convinced, but he handed me the bottle and pulled me into a hug.  
“Call me if you need anything, alright?” He said quietly.  
“I always do, I love you dad.” He kissed my forehead and let go of me.  
“Okay be careful, I love you too.” He said as mum came over to me.   
“Be a good girl and don’t do anything that I would do.” We laughed as I hugged her.  
“Alright mum, I love you and I’ll see you soon.”  
“I love you too, I’ll see you later.” She kissed my cheek and grabbed dad’s hand. They walked out and I closed the door behind them. I collapsed on to the couch in exhaustion, it was going to be a long few months.


	23. Sneaking Out

Jenny's P.O.V.

I liked going to my new school, the students there actually liked me and I was able to learn something for a change. I especially loved the meals there, the chips were amazing! The only thing I hated was that we had to wear uniforms there.

Recently Dad had been making sleep over at Jessica's flat a lot more lately. He had been acting strange for a while now, he barely talked to me anymore; he just played his violin as he stared out of the window. John was acting strange too, he never talked about anything but me. Something was going on with them, something big and bad, and I was gonna figure it out.

"Jessica?" I called through her flat. One of the officers had dropped me off after school. I looked around her flat for her quietly.

I knocked her door softly and when I got no response I opened it slowly. I saw something that I didn't expect; Jessica was asleep on her bed. I'd never seen her sleep before. But I guess that it wouldn't make sense if she didn't.

I looked at her for a few moments. It had been a few months since she came back, and she was still a little injured. She looked so different, she wasn't the happy police officer; she looked like a scared little girl that would break if you touched her all bundled up in her covers.

I quietly closed the door and went back out to her living room. I was about to set down my bag when I was hit with a sudden idea; I could go see what dad was hiding at the flat while Jessica was asleep.

I sat there for a minute thinking before I checked that Jessica was soundly asleep and quietly snuck out of her flat. I felt my heart pounding in my chest as I looked around at the busy street. I took a deep breath and considered I quickly walked home, walking next to couples so I wouldn't look like I was on my own.

I quickly stopped walking behind an older couple when I reached 221b and opened the door quietly. I heard some voices coming from upstairs. I placed my school stuff at the bottom of the stairs so it wouldn't make any noise. Then I carefully walked up the stairs slowly, trying to avoid the creakiest parts of the stairway. Il was breathing softly through my mouth, something dad taught me to do.

I crept noiselessly up to the door to the flatt. I carefully placed my ear to it in time to hear John speak.

"It would help if you were a tiny bit more specific."

"So you faked your own death in order to get ahead of them." Dad said, making me confused. Who would fake their death?

"It worked for a while." A female voice that I didn't recognise spoke. 

 

"Except you let John know that you were alive, and therefore me."

"I knew you'd keep my secret."

"You couldn't."

 

"It's not here. We're not stupid." John butted in.

"Then what have you done with it? If they've guessed you've got it, they'll be watching you." The woman said.

"If they've been watching me, they'll know that I took a safety deposit box at a bank on the Strand a few months ago." Dad replied. From what I was picking up, the woman was a client of sorts, and had been for awhile now. She was probably the reason that they were acting strange.

"I need it."

"Well, we can't just go and get it, can we?" John started. "Molly Hooper. She could collect it, take it to Bart's; then one of your homeless networ-" I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying because I heard the door below me open. I looked over the banister to see Jessica smirking up at me. She put her finger to her lips before motioning me to come down.

I did what I was told and took the same route I'd taken when I walked up. I silently picked up my bag and walked outside with Jessica.

"I can explain, Jessica." I said once we were outside. Jessica laughed softly.

"It's okay Jenny, you were curious about what Sherlock and John were hiding. But I think next time you should asked before you do something rash, alright?" her hand was on my shoulder as she steered me back towards her flat.

"Okay." I said in a small voice.

"Okay, good. Do you want anything to eat when we get to the flat?"

"No, I'm good, thanks."

"Alright." She said as she opened the door to her building. I ran up the stairs and went inside her flat quickly so I could change out of my stupid uniform.

I came out of the spare room to see Jessica on the couch with a cup of tea reading something in a file or something. I put my uniform in my bag before I turned around to face Jessica. Maybe this would be the right time to ask her.

"Umm...Jessica?" I asked softly, not really wanting to disturb her.

"Yeah, Jenny?" She looked up from reading.

"I've, ummm, been wanting to, um, ask you something for a while now."

"Alright, was is it?" She smiled and ut her tea down as I sat next to her on the couch.

"So, since I can remember, ever since dad and John found me, I've been having dreams about this awesome girl named Senlor Sigma and her life while she was in school. And one night, she said her full name was Jessica Senlor Sigma Pond, and that she got her first and last name from her mum and her middle names from her dad. And I don't know what your middle name or names are, so am I dreaming about you, because that would be so cool..." I rambled on. When I finally looked up at her face she had an amused smiled.

"Wow, Jenny, you have such an imagination. Just so you know, my middle name is Melody. See, when someone is around someone else a lot, they tend to turn up in their dreams. When did you learn that she also had Jessica Pond as a name, before or after you met me?" My heart fell a little, I had never really thought about that.

"Umm, after. So if that isn't what your childhood was like, what was it like?"

"Umm, well," she laughed a bit, "I guess my childhood was pretty normal, I went to school, I lived with my parents, I had friends like Stanley Sullivan, Ethan Nichols, Becca Richards, Olivia Heathers, and a couple others. I guess I decided young that I wanted to help people and make a difference, and now I'm cop. So, yeah, not that exciting." She laughed and I giggled softly with her. "Now, don't you have some homework to do?"

"Aww, do I have to?" I whined.

"Yes," She whined back

"Fine." I grumbled and got that out of my bag. She laughed as she stood up and stretched.

"Good." She patted my head and walked down the hallway to her bedroom. I slightly sneered at her as she walked away and started doing my homework.

Jessica's P.O.V.

I sighed as I walked over to my dresser and picked up a golden with Gallifreyan words written on it. It was Jenny's watch that I had taken a while back when I was at 221b because I knew she would lose eventually lose it, and well, she needed it, so she'd become me. I ran my thumb over the engravings. It was really freaking me out that inside that little watch, were all of my memories of my childhood, of Rullana and our friends, of my earliest travels, of when I was a professor at the Academy, of my family, of....the war.

Bits of my memories were flashing through my head, until finally I was thinking about my nightmare. It was always the same one, everytime I closed my eyes. Every time I would look at the people that I loved, or even the innocent bystanders that got caught in the crossfire. All of my dad's regenerations that I've met are there, so are my mum's, and my grandparents stood there too. Basically, everyone in my life would end up there.

I shuddered and felt my eyes sting a bit, so I put the watch away in a box in my closet.

I took a deep breath and looked at myself in the mirror. I was going to walk out of my room when I got a text from John, asking if it was alright if Jenny could stay the night. I quickly replied to say that was fine and went to go tell Jenny.

But I stopped in the hallway when I saw her sleeping on top of her homework. I laughed quietly as gently picked her up and carried her to the bed in the spare bedroom.

After I shut the door, I looked at my watch to see it was only about 6:30. So she'd definitely wake up sometime during the night. I sighed and went back to reading a case file on the couch with my tea.

Jenny's P.O.V.

I smiled over Nickoli across the table. He had asked me to accompany him while our chapter went to the Citadel. I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, but I was hoping for later. We were eating lunch that the Academy had provided us for the day.

He kept talking to me, trying to flirt as he told a story about one of his classes. Nickoli was only a little bit older than me, there was a 20 year age gap. I kept smiling and nodding as he continued talking, trying to ignore the horrible feeling in my stomach. I tried to pay attention, but my thoughts kept wandering to Rullana and how much more fun it would be with him.

"Oh, my Rassilon, Senlor, look at the time, we should be getting back sooner. I guess time flies when you're having fun, as the humans say." he laughed.

"Yeah," I laughed softly, "I guess." I quickly walked with him back the the Academy not really saying much. Once he had gave me an awkward hug and said goodnight, he finally left.

I sighed in relief and walked through the door to my dormitory. I walked through the short hallway that opened up into a large circular room with brightly shining golden walls and floors that you could clearly see your reflection in. around the room there were 5 blood red couches accompanied by small wooden table between 5 golden doors.

I slowly walked to the door that had my name on it and opened it up to my room. I sighed and flung myself onto my round bed and snuggled into my golden soft sheets without bothering to change.

The next morning I carefully weaved in and out of all of the students to get to my friends. As soon as I sat down between Rullana and Aivilo, Azile's head shot up with an evil grin.

"So, Ms. Sen, how, might I ask, was your date last night?" She said leaning onto the table. Suddenly, almost everyone's attention was on me.

"I ummm..." I felt my cheeks heat up a bit. "I couldn't help but think that it be more fun, with someone else. I had a really bad feeling with him. Sooo, I don't think that there will be a second one." I laughed and they laughed with me. I smiled as we continued our breakfast of the freeze dried pills.

We sat there longer than we needed too, just to talk with each other. After I took my pill I hiccuped.

"Bless you." Rullana smiled over at me and I rolled my eyes

"Thank you" "You're welcome." We said at the same time. He smirked at me as I rolled my eyes again.

"Are you ready to go to Universal Com.?" I asked as I stood up. Everyone else was saying goodbye and heading to their own classes.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." He jumped up and started pulling me to our next class. I laughed as I followed him.

 

Jenny's P.O.V.

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I stretched before I became fully aware of where I was. I sat up and looked around the familiar room that I immediately recognised as Jessica's spare room.

I stretch one more time before I got off the bed and went to look out of the window. I could still see the stars outside, so i safely assumed that it was the early hours of the morning. I yawned and walked out of the room quietly towards the kitchen. I walked past Jessica, who looked like she was asleep even though she was still sitting up with the file from earlier in her hand.

As if she could sense that I was staring at her, she peeked open eye to look at me before she opened her other one.

"Good morning, Jenny." she got off the couch and stretched. "Are you hungry now?"

I nodded my head tiredly and followed her to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" She asked as she opened the fridge.

"I dunno."

"What about some cereal?" she looked over at my, and I nodded my head. She smile softly and got us bowls of Lucky Charms.

We ate in silence, mostly because I was to tired to talk. After I had finished, I set my bowl in the sink and yawned.

"Why don't you go back to bed, Jenny?" Jessica asked.

"I don't wanna." She laughed.

"Come on." She gently grabbed my hand and led me back to bed. She gently tucked my head and brushed a few hairs out of my face. She rested her hand on my temple as she said goodnight. I tried to say goodnight, but I was almost immediately asleep again.


	24. Time Flies

The next few weeks dad had gone on a small holiday before he John went on a trip for a case. But they wouldn't let me come so I stayed with Jessica, which was a lot of fun, but I was beginning to really miss dad John until they finally came home.

The night they came home, dad told me all about the case as a bedtime story, which I found really intriguing. I couldn't help but laugh when he told me what he had done to John, even though it was really horrible.

When I woke up a couple of months later, I was super excited because it was Saturday, and dad said that I could with on a non-murder case. It ended with us in an art gallery after we had recovered a painting called Falls of the Reichenbach.

I stood between dad and John as people took pictures of us. It ended up in a lot of papers but I didn't pay attention to it.

Dad ended up solving a lot of cases and started getting into the newspaper quite a few times over the next few months. Sometimes I would be with him and sometimes I wouldn't. They kept giving him useless gifts, and I thought that it was quite hilarious. Months kept passing and soon my birthday passed and I turned 7.

John was sitting on sofa as he read a paper, while dad stormed into the room in his pajamas and threw another paper onto a stack of them.

"'Boffin.' 'Boffin Sherlock Holmes.'" He said angrily.   
"Everybody gets one." John said without looking up.  
"One what?" Dad snapped.   
"Tabloid nickname: 'SuBo'; 'Nasty Nick.' Shouldn't worry – I'll probably get one soon."   
"Page five, column six, first sentence." Dad walked over to the fireplace and picked up the deerstalker and punched it angrily.   
"Why is it always the hat photograph?"  
"'Bachelor John Watson'?" John ignored dad.   
"What sort of hat is it anyway?" And dad ignored John too.  
"'Bachelor'? What the hell are they implying?"   
"Is it a cap? Why has it got two fronts?" He moving the hat back and forth furiously. I sat and watched the both of them mumble to themselves because it was truly hilarious.   
I did this until dad finally threw the hat, which I caught and started to investigate it.

"What do you mean, "more careful"?"  
"I mean that isn't a deerstalker now; it's a Sherlock Holmes hat. I mean that you're not exactly a private detective anymore." He held his thumb and forefinger an inch apart. "You're this far from famous."   
"Oh, it'll pass." Dad sat in his chair and looked like he was going to his mind palace.  
"It'd better pass. The press will turn, Sherlock. They always turn, and they'll turn on you." John sighed. Dad looked at John as he slowly lowered his hands.   
"It really bothers you." He said  
"What?" John looked over.   
"What people say."   
"Yes."  
"About me? I don't understand – why would it upset you?" John looked at dad for a moment before he looked away.   
"Just try to keep a low profile. Find yourself a little case this week. Stay out of the news."

I walked out of dad's/my room to see Mrs. Hudson making some tea,

"Oh, good morning dearie, the boys popped off for a case and Jessica's working. So I'm here." She smiled at me and I smiled back. I loved it when Mrs. Hudson took care of me. She would often tell me stories about when she was young, and they were so fascinating.

Soon enough they were home, John went to his room for the night and dad stayed in the living room with me as he played the violin. I recognised the tune of one of his compositions that he taught me. I went and grabbed my own violin and stood next to him by the window. The melody was soft and sad, and the way he played expressed a lot of emotion. I tried to copy his movement exactly before I looked out of the window. The song enveloped me as our bows moved in sync and it made me feel relaxed and calm for what seemed like hours. I'm not sure how long we actually played together, but I was really happy that I got to spend some time with him.

About a week later, they left me with Mrs. Hudson after they left in suits to go somewhere. They didn't come home until after I had fallen asleep and John left the next morning before I woke up for school while dad was in his bedroom (I had slept on the couch). I haven't really been seeing much of them lately and I didn't like it. Some of the people at school commented on me being in the papers, but I didn't really pay attention to them.

I was busy trying to think of what could be happening right now.

Another couple months roll by, but thing didn't really go back to normal. Every Time I saw Jessica, she seemed a bit sad. I tried to get dad to tell me some of his other cases that I hadn't heard about, But most of the time, he was in his mind place.

Mycroft had taken me out a few times to talk and eat. But whenever we'd go to the park, I sat next to him on the bench and watched all of the people.

John tried to act as if everything was normal, but he always seemed to be on edge, like something could go wrong at any moment.

One day after I had gotten out of school, still craving more of those lovely chips, I went over to Scotland Yard with Jessica. I sat in Lestrade's office doing stupid homework. Dad had just solved a case and was explaining it all to the the officers they were rushing out to find the missing children.

When they got back, I went and sat by John and held his hand while dad paced around outside of an office. Once Lestrade and Donovan came out, John and I stood up and walked over to dad.

"Right, then. The professionals have finished. If the amateurs wanna go in and have their turn ..." Donovan said sarcastically to dad. I never really liked her, even though she was never actually mean to me directly.

"Now, remember, she's in shock and she's just seven years old, like Jenny, so anything you can do to ..." Lestrade trailed off.

"... not be myself." Dad finished his sentence, he did act differently when others weren't around, so they didn't know him like I did.

"Yeah. Might be helpful."

Dad turned around towards us and folded down the collar of his coat before he took my hand and walked us into the little office.

The girl was sitting at a large table as she looked down at her lap with an officer beside her. I felt bad for her, cause I knew how scary it was to be kidnapped and be in a lot of danger.

"Claudette, I ..." He didn't get to say anything else because as soon as she looked up and saw his face, she screamed bloody murder.

I let go of dad's hand to cover my ears.

"No-no, I know it's been hard for you ..." Dad tried again but she just kept screaming and tried to get as far away from him as possible.

"Claudette, listen to me ..."

"Out. Get out!" Lestrade yelled at dad as he grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.

A little while later, we were still there, but I was nearly in dad's arms as he looked out of the window.

Soon though, I was waken up, as dad passed me to John and got into a cab. John mumbled something under his breath before he got another one and I fell asleep fastly as I held onto John's jumper.

I woke up yet again to the sound of sirens, but this time I was in bed. I tiredly walked out of the room to the living room.

"Burnt to a crisp." Dad said about something before the doorbell started ringing and someone pounded on the door as the shouted police.

"I'll go." Mrs. Hudson said as se left the flat as Iran over to dad.

"What's going on daddy?" I asked as I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"It'll be fine, sweetheart." He kissed my head, before he calmly put on his scarf and his coat as we heard shouting from below. John went down the stair to try and stop them, but I just clung to dad not knowing what to do.

Soon Lestrade, Jessica, and two more officers walked in, and for a moment I thought that everything would get better until one of the other officers started to handcuff dad.

Jessica quickly took a space next to John.

"Sherlock Holmes, I'm arresting you on suspicion of abduction and kidnapping." Lestrade said. I narrowed eyes at him, but still didn't let go of dad even though they were trying to pry me off. Lestrade looked at the ground and sighed as I tried kicking one of the officers that was trying to get me off.

"Leave my daddy alone." I snarled at them. They stopped trying to pull me off as I felt a gentle hand on my back.

"Jenny, you need to let go of Sherlock. He's only going to go away for a little bit. Alright?" Jessica spoke softly.

"No!" I shouted, "You're one of the ones that are trying to take him away! I hate you!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Jessica was still kneeling in front of me as dad knelt down to.

"Jenny, Jessica isn't here to take me away, she's not working right now. You have to listen to her, alright? I'm going to be fine."

"Promise?" I said softly sticking out my pinky finger.

"Promise." he smiled softly and wrapped his finger around mine.

"Okay." I hugged him tightly and he hugged me back with the arm that wasn't already cuffed as he kissed my hair.

He slowly stood up and I went over to Jessica who picked me up and held me so I couldn't see anything

"He's not resisting." John said as the guys pulled his left arm behind his back to get his other arm.   
"It's all right, John." Dad said calmly.   
"He's not resisting. No, it's not alright. This is ridiculous." John shouted.   
"Get him downstairs now." Lestrade said to the officer that had cuffed him. I heard them walk out, and I could hear Mrs. Hudson sniffling on the stairs while I had my head buried into Jessica's neck.   
"You know you don't have to do ... " I heard John say to Lestrade.  
"Don't try to interfere, or I shall arrest you too." I heard Lestrade say sternly to John.   
"You done?" John said to someone after Lestrade had walked out.   
"Oh, I said it." I heard Donovan reply. I slowly lifted my head to look at her before I had Jessica put me down.   
"Mmm-hmm?"  
"First time we met."   
"Don't bother." John huffed   
"'Solving crimes won't be enough. One day he'll cross the line.' Now, ask yourself: what sort of man would kidnap those kids just so he can impress us all by finding them?" Mrs. Hudson gasped.

"Bitch." I growled softly before I ran at her and kicked her hard in the shins. She gasped in pain and I ran back behind Jessica and another man walked in.  
"Donovan." The man said.   
"Sir." She said through gritted teeth and glared at me as the let go of her shin. I gave her a death glare and did an evil smirk like dad did sometimes. In the corner of my eye I saw John covering up his smile.   
"Got our man?" I growled softly again, because I was sure that it was this man who told everyone to do it but this time, Jessica was holding my back by my shoulders.  
"Er, yes, sir."   
"Looked a bit of a weirdo, if you ask me." I was fuming as I muttered some very colorful words under my breath. John turned towards him.  
"My father is not a weirdo, he's a genius. If he actually did kidnap those children he would've gotten away with it." I growled at him. And he seemed quite amused.  
"Oh, Is that." He laughed. "They often are weird, these vigilante types." He looked around the flat until his eyes met John's   
"What are you looking at?" He said to John.

Donovan looked like she knew what was coming next so lowered her head as John started to move closer to him.

I laughed as the man walked out of the flat with a bloody.

I watched from the window as the scene played out. Dad and John were escaping police custody. It was exciting to watch until they ran out of sight.

"Alright Jenny, I think you should go to bed now." Jessica said gently as she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay." I sighed, praying that dad and John would be alright. I hated how fast everything seemed to be going.


	25. The Reichenbach Fall

https://youtu.be/5EXGJKxi_PU

Dad and John hadn't really come home for the next few days, and I was getting worried. I was spending sometime with Mrs. Hudson as one of the new tenants who was bald and had many tattoos was helping her drill a hole. Suddenly John rushed towards us out of nowhere giving us both a fright.

"Oh, God, John! You made me jump!" She said as she placed a hand over her heart. John looked at us in confusion.

"But ..."

"Is everything okay now with the police? Has, um, Sherlock sorted it all out?" She asked hopefully. John stared at her for a moment before he seemed to realise something.

"Oh my God." He said softly before he turn around and ran outside and I quickly followed him. He spotted a cab and yelled taxi.

"Taxi!" He yelled again as he ran across the road towards it with me close behind. There was another man there that had hailed telling the cabbie where to go as John scrambled around to the rear door.

"No, no, no, no, police! ... Sort of." He said as I got in.

"Oh, thanks, mate – thanks a lot!" The man walked angrily away.

"You should've stayed with Mrs. Hudson, Jenny." John said after taking a moment to really realise that I was there.

"Well, it's too late for that. Sorry John." I mumbled.

"It's okay." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and hugged me into his side. We were sitting anxiously waiting to arrive at St. Bart's.

We jumped out of the car and started running towards the entrance when John got a call and answered it.

"Hello?" He said as he took my hand.

"John." I could hear dad on the other side.

"Hey, Sherlock, you okay?"

"Turn around and walk back the way you came now."

"No, we're coming in." John said sternly.

"Just do as I ask. Please." Dad sounded panicked.

"Where?" We turned around and started walking back the way we had come.

I couldn't hear dad speaking until he told us to abruptly stop.

"Stop there."

"Sherlock?" John looked around.

"Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop." I gasped as I turned around and saw dad standing on the edge of the building. John's face filled with terror as he looked at his best friend.

"Oh God." John whispered..

"I ... I ... I can't come down, so we'll ... we'll just have to do it like this." I had never heard dad stutter before, he was always so confident.

"John, please make him come down." I tugged on his arm and he looked down at me with a bit of sadness.

"What's going on?" John looked back up at him anxiously.

"An apology. It's all true."

"No, it's not daddy!" I screamed, hoping that he could hear me through the phone.

"Wh-what?" John gasped.

"Tell Jenny that it is. Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty." Dad looked behind him for a moment before looking back at us. I didn't realise how tightly I was hold John's hand until my fingers started aching but I still didn't let go.

"Why are you saying this?"

"I'm a fake." He said as his voice broke. I could feel hot silent tears slowly running down my face but I stayed quiet so I could hear dad.

"Sherlock ..."

"The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade; I want you to tell Mrs Hudson, and Molly ... in fact, tell anyone who will listen to you that I created Moriarty for my own purposes." I could hear his voice and it sounded a little like he was crying. I could feel a pain in my head as I felt the world crashing down around me.

"Okay, shut up, Sherlock, shut up. The first time we met ... the first time we met, you knew all about my sister, right?" I nodded my head, knowing that he could see me perfectly fine.

"Nobody could be that clever." He scoffed

"You could." We said at the same time. He laughed over the phone and looked at us intently. I could swear that I could see a tear fall from his face, but I'd never believe it. He's Sherlock Holmes, he's the most brilliant man in the world who says sediment is a chemical defect found on the losing side. This had to all be a trick, because there was no way he could be a fake, I knew him too well. He just had to be real, he just had to be.

"I researched you. Before we met I discovered everything that I could to impress you." He sniffed quietly before continuing. "It's a trick. Just a magic trick."

"You don't believe in magic." I said softly, never letting my eyes off of him. John shook his head with his eyes closed as he squeezed my hand.

"No. All right, stop it now." He said and we started walking toward the the front doors.

"No, stay exactly where you are. Don't move." Dad said hurriedly. We stopped and backed up to where we were.

"Alright." John said. Dad was breathing heavily and had his hand reached out toward us.

"Give the phone to Jenny for a moment, please." John slowly lowered the phone and handed it to me.

"Daddy?"

"Hey sweetheart." He tried to laugh softly as he looked at me.

"Daddy, please don't do this, I love you, and can't leave. You promised that you'd be alright, you promised...."

"I know I did, and i love you too. Which is why I have to do this, you'll understand one day. You deserve more than a fake for a father."

"But I want to understand now! I want you, daddy. You're not a fake, I know you're not..." I sniffled.

"Please listen, I am a fake, I made it all up, like all those stories you tell me. It's just pretend." His voice was soft and it was trying to comfort me, but It wasn't working.

"I need you to do me, favour, do you think can you do that for me Jenny?"

"Yeah." I sniffled again.

"I need you to hand the phone back to John alright?"

"Okay." I quietly gave the phone back to .

"Sherlock, what the hel-" he was cut off by dad saying something.

"Keep your eyes fixed on me. Both of you. Please, will you do this for me?" He sounded like he was begging.

"Do what?"

"This phone call – it's, uh ... it's my note. It's what people do, don't they – leave a note?" John shook his head as my eyes welled up with tears. It couldn't be happening.

"Leave a note when? "

"Goodbye, John, goodbye Jenny."

"No, Daddy! Please don't!"

"No. Don't." John said shaking his head at dad.

Dad looked at us for a moment before he lowered his arm and tossed his phone aside. He looked in front of himself and all of time seem to slow down.

I heard John scream dad's name at the same time I screamed dad. My heart was in my throat, making it hard to breath. There was so much pressure all around my head the I could barely think straight. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything. My body felt like it was numb, from my legs to my hands. I couldn't even feel John's hand in mine now. The entire world seemed to melt away as I stared at the man that saved my life and had become such an important person. I couldn't help but feel like this was a familiar feeling, but I pushed it to the back of my mind as dad spread his arms out to the sides of him and starting leaning forward. My heart stopped.

"DAD!" I was frozen to my spot.

"Sher..." I heard John say besides me.

I watched in horror as he raced toward the ground, his black curls were pushed out of his face and his long coat flapped behind him. He waved his arms in circles and moved his legs like he was attempting to stop himself after what seemed like an eternity he finally hit the ground behind a small building in front of us. Everything seemed to be in total chaos for me, before I was finally able to move. My body carried me faster than I have ever thought was possible as I weaved through people. John was right behind me. I couldn't believe it, he wasn't dead, he was smart enough to curl into a ball which increase your chances of surviving a great fall, so surely that's what he had done and now he only had a few broken bones. Yeah, that was right, right?

But soon reality came crashing down when I caught a glimpse of a pale figure lying on the ground between the people. My eyes stung and there was a painful itch in my nose. Behind me, John got hit by a man on a bike, but I jumped out if the way before it could hit me. I kept running only to slip on the wet pavement and fall hard to the ground. I yelped when my forehead connected with the concrete. I sat there for a moment trying to focus and stood up wobbly before I tried running again.

"Dad? Daddy?" I called as I pushed my way through the people to him. As soon as I saw him I fell to the ground, not really noticing the I was in a pool of his blood. I crawled closer to his head.

His face looked so white against the dark red stripes across his face. His hair was drenched in blood.

"Daddy?" I said soft as I inched closer. I hesitantly reached one of my hands (which was already covered in blood from the ground) and touch his cheek. It was still warm.

"Daddy? Come on, I don't like this game. I don't like this magic trick. Stop it now, I don't think it's funny." I gasped for breath as I talked to him. I was waiting for him to sit up and say that it was just an experiment, then John would punch him in the face and we could go home. It seemed like any moment he would just sit up.

"Come daddy, sit up." I begged and used my other hand to shake his shoulder like I was waking him up one of the times he had fallen asleep on the couch.

"I'm a doctor, let me come through. Let me come through, please." I heard john behind me. People were trying to get me away, but I held onto "Please, let me just ..." More medical people were there and finally someone picked me up and pulled me away. I tried pushing against them to get back to dad, but they held me tight.

"Jenny, shhh. You need to calm down. It's going to be alright." Jessica whispered in my ear as she stroked my hair. I buried my face into her neck and cried until I passed out.

Jessica's P.O.V.

I sighed and stretched before I headed to Lestrade's office.

"Greg, do you have any work for me to do?" I asked softly, leaning against the his doorframe.

"Umm, yeah, you can look over some of these case files." He look tired as he searched through some papers on his desk.

"Thanks, Greg." I smiled and grabbed them but when I looked at them,I felt my stomach drop. "Is today really the 15th?" I asked urgently

"Uh, yeah, I think. Why."

"Oh Rassilon no!" I yelled as I looked at my watch and I took off running out of the building, not caring who I knocked over in the process. I wasn't going to make it there no matter how fast I ran, so I turned down an alley and ran straight for the furthest wall, but before I hit it I was running in front of St. Bart's.

I was still too late, because people were already swarming around him. I ran and pushed through them to see Jenny sitting next to Sherlock's bloody head trying to get him to move. I gasped a little when I saw Sherlock, because I didn't remember that much blood and then remembered that it wasn't real. I picked up Jenny, and walked away from Sherlock as more people gathered around. At first she fought against me, before she stopped and cried herself to sleep.

I looked down at her and noticed how much blood was covering her. My white button down shirt was dark red, wet and sticky everywhere that she touched me.

I sighed before I took my 'shortcut' back to the station. Ignoring all of the horrified looks and questions until I got back to my floor.

Lestrade was explaining something to everyone when I walk. He immediately stopped talking before his eyes widen.

"What the hell happened?" After he saw sleeping Jenny covered in blood as I held her. Everyone turned around and I heard sharp intakes of breaths. I made sure that I had everyone's attention. It was dead silent, so quiet that you could literally hear pin hit the ground.

I glared at no one in particular, which seemed to offset them, because I was normally so nice. I spoke in a low angry voice when I finally decided to tell them.

"Sherlock Holmes is dead." the room was still silent as everyone reacted to it differently. A lot of faces showed guilt, and they deserved to feel guilty. Before anyone could talk, I turned on my heel and walked out of Scotland Yard.


	26. Goodbye

Jenny’s P.O.V.

I stood with John, Mrs. Hudson, and Jessica. We were all wearing dark colors as we stood in front of the black marble headstone. In golden letters, Sherlock Holmes was carved in it. Mrs. Hudson and Jessica had put some flowers down at the base of it. I looked up at Jessica as she wiped a few tears away before she walked away  
“There’s all the stuff, all the science equipment. I left it all in boxes. I don’t know what needs doing. I thought I’d take it to a school.” She looked over at John as I looked behind me to see Jessica disappear behind some trees to probably have a moment to herself. “Would you ...?” Her voice trailed off.   
“I can’t go back to the flat again – not at the moment.” She took his other arm as she looked sympathetically at him. “I'm angry.” He took a deep breath as Mrs. Hudson patted his arm.  
“It’s okay, John. There’s nothing unusual in that. That’s the way he made everyone feel.” If the circumstances were different, I might have laughed. But right then, I couldn't even cry. I was so emotionally and physically exhausted. Every night, I dreamt about his blood on my hands and his warm body slowly getting colder. “All the marks on my table; and the noise – firing guns at half past one in the morning!”  
“Yeah.”  
“Bloody specimens in my fridge. Imagine – keeping bodies where there’s food!”  
“Yes.”   
“And the fighting! Drove me up the wall with all his carryings-on!” I heard her voice crack.  
“Yeah, listen: I-I’m not actually that angry, okay?”  
“Okay.” She turned away and let go of his arm.  
“I’ll leave you two alone to, erm…” her voice broke again, “... you know.” She walked away crying and blowing her nose.  
John looked at the grave before looking back over to Mrs. Hudson. He took a deep breath before he walked closer to the stone. I could barely hear him as he said goodbye, but I could tell he was having a hard time with it. So I quietly walked to his side and gently took his his hand in mine without looking up from the grave.  
“Um … umm.” He pulled himself together before continuing. “You ... you told me once that you weren’t a hero. Umm ... there were times I didn’t even think you were human, but let me tell you this: you were the best man, and the most human ... human being that I’ve ever known and no-one will ever convince me that you told me a lie, and so ... There.” He took another deep breath as he looked over his shoulder away from the headstone. He gently put his hand on top of the stone before he continued. “I was so alone, and I owe you so much. Okay.” And with that we turned around and started walking away. But before we got very far, he stopped and walked back towards the grave. I stayed back so he could give his last goodbye. I didn't hear what he said, but I saw him gesturing before he brought his hand up to his face and cried for a moment before raising his head. He gave a small nod before he turned on his heel and walked back towards me. I let him walk past me as I stared at the black stone.  
I quietly walked back closer to the grave. I looked down at my hands and the image of his blood on them was imprinted on my mind before I looked back up at the stone angrily and swiftly kicked the headstone. There was a throbbing in my foot but I ignored it.  
“I hate you. I hate that you left. I hate that before you died, you started keeping secrets from me. I hate that everyone still thinks you're a fake. Every newspaper has you on the front page with some stupid title like ‘fake genius suicide’ or something.” I took a moment and looked at the ground to calm down. “What's...what gonna..” I swallowed. “What's gonna happen to me now that you're gone? Who's suppose to stay up late with me, or pull pranks on John when I'm bored? Who'll teach me about science or how to deduce a person? Now you'll never finish my violin lessons.” I looked back at the ground.  
“This is stupid…” I muttered. “You're dead and you're never coming back. So here I am, talking to a stupid polished rock pretending that you'll somehow hear me.” Tears were silently flowing as the realization of it all finally hit me. I took a few deep breaths.  
“Goodbye daddy.”

Jessica's P.O.V

“You're a very good actress, I almost believed you for a second there.” The tall figure asked in his deep voice as I walked up besides him. My hands were in my coat pocket to shelter them from the cold.  
“Yeah, well. It'd look suspicious if I didn't cry.” I wasn't really crying for Sherlock, but for my family. I never got to have a formal funeral for them.  
“How'd you know?” He asked, looking over to me.  
“There's a lot of things I know Sherlock. Like how everything from now on is going to be different.” I said as we watched John and Jenny say their final goodbyes.  
“Of course they're going to be different, I'm dead.” I rolled my eyes.  
“Yeah, but you're more important than you realize. Especially to John and Jenny.”   
“They'll move on, they have to.”  
“Just because they have to, doesn't mean it'll be easy for anyone. It's going to be especially hard for Jenny. You were her only legal guardian.”  
“Mycroft’s arranged for you and John to become her guardians, it’s in my will.”  
“It's still going to be hard for her to be bounced around between me and John.”  
“What else am I supposed to do? This was the only way to keep her safe.”  
“Write her a letter. She's going to be blaming herself for a while, so tell her it's not her fault. You don't have to give her the reason why, but just some closure. I'll give it to her and say it was in your room or something.”  
“You're saying this like you've done this all before.” He raised his eyebrows at me.  
“I've never faked my death if that's what you're saying. My father did though… and my guardian, and my granddad, kinda. And one of my dad’s friends, and I guess a few other people.” I ranted a bit and he looked at me strangely. “My family has a lot of issues.” I smiled.  
“Be careful Sherlock, I don't want you to actually die. Come back as soon as possible.”  
“I'll be back when it's safe for them.” He looked back at Jenny and John, who were both done saying goodbye.  
“Goodbye Sherlock Holmes, until we meet again.” I smiled softly and started walking back to everyone else.  
“Goodbye Jessica Pond.”

Jenny's P.O.V.

I sat in my physics class waiting for the teacher to come in with my head in my arms on the desk like I was sleeping. It had been a year since dad died. It had been boring and lonely. I didn't really make any friends since then besides Nina, but she went to the nurse’s a couple of days ago, and I haven't seen her since. If dad was still alive, I would've ask him to find out what happened to her.   
I heard the door open and footsteps walking up to the front of the class.  
“Good morning, class. Are we sitting comfortably?” The teacher was wearing a brown suit with some white trainers on. He looked very familiar, but I really didn't want to focus on that right now. He turned around and started writing physics on the board.   
“So, physics. Physics, eh? Physics. Physics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics.” I thought that guy was crazy. “I hope one of you is getting all this down. Okay, let’s see what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hind from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?” That was easy enough, they would repel each other because they had the same charge, like when you put the same poles of a magnet would.  
I looked around to see if anyone one else knew the answer. In front of me, Milo raised his hand.  
“Yes, er, what's your name?” The teacher said.  
“Milo.” He said simply.  
“Milo! Off you go.”  
“They'd repel each other because they have the same charge.”  
“Correctamundo! A word I have never used and hopefully never will again. Question two. I coil up a thin piece of microwire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water’s temperature is affected. How do I measure the electrical power going through the wire?” I know that you would at least use an ammeter to measure the flow of the current. Again, Milo raised his hand. I wasn't surprised that he would know the answer. All the kids here were extremely smart and actually gave me a challenge.  
“Someone else? No? Okay, Milo, go for it.”  
“Measure the current and PDs with an ammeter and a voltmeter.”   
“Two to Milo. Right then, Milo, tell me this; True or false, the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings.”  
“False.”  
“What is non-coding DNA?”  
“DNA that doesn't code for a protein.”  
“ Sixty five thousand nine hundred and eighty three times five?”  
“Three hundred and twenty nine thousand nine hundred and fifteen.”  
“How do you travel faster than light?”  
“By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of thirty six point seven recurring.” wow...

I sat down at my normal table and waited for my friends, Nina and Kenny to come and join me. I picked at the the food while I waited for them. I tried one of the chips, but like every other time they tasted weird. I frowned at it, but soon my attention was turned to the new physics teacher who was talking to one of the dinner ladies.

 

“Blame your boyfriend. He's the one who put us onto this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning, got a knowledge way beyond planet Earth.” It sounded like he was talking about Milo.  
“You eating those chips?” The dinner lady asked.  
“Yeah, they're a bit different.” I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thought that.  
“I think they're gorgeous. Wish I had school dinners like this.”  
“It's very well behaved, this place.”  
“Mmm.” She said as she ate one of his chips.  
“I thought there'd be happy slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs and ringtones. Huh? Huh? Oh, yeah. Don't tell me I don't fit in.” I quietly laughed. Most of my old teachers would try and act cool which never really worked. I stopped laughing when the head dinner lady went over.  
“You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting.”  
“I was just talking to this teacher.”   
“Hello.” He smiled up at her. I really liked Mr. Smith. I finally remembered who he reminded me of; he reminded me of the doctor that I use to dream about. I hadn't dreamt about him in over a year now.  
“He doesn't like the chips.”  
“The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance. Now, get back to work.” And with that, the dinner lady left.  
“See? This is me. Dinner lady.” The other dinner lady said as she got up.   
I stopped paying attention to them as my friend, Kenny, sat down in front of me.  
“Jenny, have you seen Nina lately?” I shook my head as I took a bite of bread.  
“I haven't either.” Then Mr. Wagner walked up to our table.  
“Melissa. You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me, so it's time we moved you up to the top class. Kenny, not eating the chips?” He turned his attention to Kenny, who was in front of me. Kenny was eating a lunch that he normally brings from home.  
“I'm not allowed.”   
“Luke. Extra class. Now.” I liked this school better than the last, but I didn't like how the teachers treated some of the students unfairly, like Kenny.  
Luke and Melissa followed Mr. Wagner out while we continued eating.  
Kenny was about to say something as one of dinner ladies started screaming bloody murder. Everyone looked over to her as I instantly stood up and knocked my chair over. It reminded me too much of when dad jumped. People screamed like that. They also screamed like that in my dreams. I think I was starting to remember what happened to my family before I ended up with dad. So far, in my dreams, there was lots of fire and screaming.   
Everyone was looking towards the lady except for Mr. Smith. He glanced at her, but when he heard my chair hit the floor, he looked towards me. I made eye contact with him before it felt like there was an enormous pressure in my head.   
When I finally couldn't take it anymore, I grabbed my bookbag as I broke eye contact with him and ran out of the room. I kept running and running until I came to a familiar field. I stop to catch my breath before I continued through the front gate to quiet corner with the big pine tree.  
I quietly walked up to the glossy black stone and sat in front of it. I sat there for a good thirty minutes just staring at it like I normally did before I finally decided to do something.  
“I want to know why, dad.” My voice was hoarse from barely using it but I continued. “I've been asking myself for a year. I know that it wasn't because the world thought that you were a fake, I know that's not true. You would've never let that get to you, you never cared what others thought of you. So I want to know the real reason. I've thought about asking Mycroft or Jessica, but I know that they'd just lie like most adults do. I know they know something more about what happened. I miss you be here to tell me the truth. I miss a lot of things that we use to do together. Like nights when I couldn't sleep, you would let me look at your old case files to see if I could solve them like you or helping you with cases under John and Jessica's noses. I miss you telling me the stories that grandmum use to tell you and Mycroft.  
I've been teaching myself to play the violin better. I keep it at the old flat, because now I'm bouncing between John’s, Jessica's, and Mycroft’s, but 221b will always be my favorite. I think I scare Mrs. Hudson when I play one of your pieces. Sometimes I hear her crying when I leave. I think she really misses you because she hasn't even step foot into the flat and I don't think that she's ever going to rent it out again.  
John really misses you too. I think he's missing you the most. He's met someone nice though, her name is Mary. I really like her, she's lots of fun.  
Greg misses you too. I see him when I visit Jessica at work. Anderson’s gone mad dad. You would laugh so much, he's trying to prove to everyone that you're still alive.  
I really miss you dad, I can stop dreaming about that day. But it's not just that I'm dreaming about; I think I remember how many birth family died, or at least parts of it.  
I still think it's stupid I'm talking to a stone, pretending it's you.” I said the last part quietly.  
There was a soft breeze blowing through the cemetery, sending a chill down my spine. I looked around the cemetery, feeling like someone was watching me. I stood up slowly with my bag in my hand, looking behind me. I walked out of the cemetery.

Jessica's P.O.V.

I stood in front of the Jenny's school waiting for her to come out. The bell rang and kids came flooding out, but I couldn't see Jenny anywhere.  
“You'll never believe who I saw today.” A very familiar voice came from behind me.  
“Fancy meeting you here.” I smiled as I turned around to greet my dad.  
“Sarah Jane Smith, you remember her right? I can't even believe it.” He smiled as he walked closer to me with his hands in his brown pinstriped suit pockets.  
“Sarah Jane! Oh Rassilon, it's been centuries since I last saw her.”  
“I know! She didn't recognize me, although I know she still remembers.” He smiled fondly as he looked up at the school.  
“So what brings you to town?” I asked as I followed his gaze to one of the teachers.  
“Rose’s boyfriend had a hunch ‘bout something and called us.”  
“Oh yeah, so you're pretending to be a physics teacher to figure out what's wrong with the school.”  
“Yeah, do you remember what's going on?”  
“Not alien wise, I just knew that there was something weird and one of my friends helped get the school closed for a couple weeks or so. So I have no clue if it's even alien related or not, he wouldn't tell me a thing.”  
“Well, I think there might actually be something here, wanna come check it out with me?” He smiled over at me and gave me puppy eyes.  
“That's not fair, I taught you that trick. You can't just turn it back on me.” I laughed.  
“Pwetty pwease?”   
“Ugh, fiiiiiine, if I have too, I guess.” I dramatically sighed.  
“Great! The Tardis is parked inside the school in one of the lower school closets.”   
“Alright, d’you still remember where my flat is?”   
“Uhhh, yeah, think so.”   
“Good, come get me in about an hour, I have to take care of Jenny first. Have you seen her? Yea high, black curly hair, very quiet, runs around with a kid named Kenny?”  
“Oh, yeah. I knew I recognized her.”  
“What, did you forget what your own daughter looked like?”   
“What?! Me?! I would never!” He had fake hurt look on his face as he brought one of his hands up to his chest in defense. “Although, to be fair, I don't get to spend a lot of time with that one and when I do, she doesn't even know who I am.”  
“Deep down, she knows who you are. But there's just a wall holding it back. Anyway, where is she?”  
“Shouldn't you remember?” He teased.   
“You try remembering exactly everything that you did 50 years ago. You more than anyone knows it gets kinda mushed together, especially after regenerations.” It was my turn to be the dramatic one.  
“Uh, she was in the canteen when one of the dinner ladies got hurt. Then she ran out. Where'd you go after that?”  
“Oh. I think it's when Iran to the cemetery, I went to Sherlock’s grave. Ya know, when he comes back, I'm gonna punch him for the hell he put her and John through. When I was her, I could look past it all because I was just happy he was alive, but now I really want to punch him.”  
“Violence is never the answer, my young padawan.” He said in a wise old voice  
“First off, the Jedi aren't even close to this galaxy. Secondly, sometimes it is.”  
“Sometimes I really wonder if you're my daughter or if you've just been lying to me for the past 400 years.” He laughed.  
“We tested my blood in the Tardis, remember? Looks like you're stuck with me.” I laughed with him.  
“Unfortunately.”   
“Oi!” I hit him on the arm.  
“Shouldn't you be finding yourself?” He laughed.  
“Yeah, she should probably be reaching my flat soon, so I better get going. Don't forget about me, Mr. Smith!” I yelled as I started walking away.  
“Wouldn't dream of it Ms. Pond!” He called after me.


	27. Doctor's Visit

Jenny's P.O.V.

“So I was waiting for you at your school, did you walk or get a ride home?” Jessica asked as she walked into the flat.  
“I walked.”  
“I know. One of your teachers, Mr. Smith, told me you left during lunch hour. You could've called me, I would've come pick you up.” She smiled as she stood by the door.   
I nodded my head.  
“So Mycroft called and said he'll have a car stopping by in a few minutes to take you out, so why don't you go change?” I got up off the couch and went to my room to change. When I was done, Anthea was standing in the living room on her phone waiting for me.   
“Be good Jenny and don't give your uncle too much trouble.” Jessica gave me a hug before I followed Anthea out.

Jessica's P.O.V.

I pulled my jacket on as I heard someone knock at the door.  
“Coming!” I pulled open the door, expecting to see dad but was greeted by John instead.  
“Oh, hey John, what are you doing here?”   
“Um, I'm here for Jenny. I was supposed to watch her tonight, remember?”  
“Oh yeah, why don't you come in. She's with Mycroft right now, but I'll get you her stuff.”  
“Alright.” He smiled as I moved out of his way so he could come in.  
“Just give me a minute.” I smiled and went to get Jenny's overnight stuff.  
“So, uh, Jessica. Who are these people?” John was looking at a picture I had of Rullana and the kids on the wall.   
“Oh, um, that's my husband Stanley, and my kids Lily and John. Why?”  
“I thought I saw you walking with them the other day, it I've never seen them before.”  
“Well, that's impossible because they died a couple years ago. So it wasn't us.” I softly said as I looked at the picture.  
“Oh, I'm sorry Jessica.”  
“It's alright-” I was interrupted by a knock before dad walked through the door.  
“Are you ready to- oh hello.” He turned to John.  
“I'm the Doctor, who are you?”  
“Hello, I'm John Watson. May I ask, Doctor who?” Before dad could answer with his normal response of ‘just the doctor’, I interrupted him.  
“Dr. John Smith. He's one of Jenny's teachers. He wanted to talk about her progress with me.”  
“Uh yes, so are you ready to go?”  
“Yeah, here John. Everything she needs is in here, have a goodnight.” I smiled and waved goodbye. John nodded his head and walked out of the door.  
“‘Kay, let's get going.” I smiled and pulled dad out of the door.

*****

It was now after dark and we were walking through the school. We were looking for dad’s companion, Rose, and her boyfriend, Mickey. I wasn't really excited, because the last time I met her, she wasn't particularly nice to me. Soon enough we found them.  
“Jessica, Rose and Mickey, Rose and Mickey, this is Jessica. You remember her, Rose, right?” Dad smiled as I shook both of their hands.   
“Nice to meet you.” Mickey said. “How d’you know the doctor?”  
“Oh, I've been traveling with him for most of my life.”  
“Oh really, why haven't I meet you before?”   
“Oh, I have a life outside of him. Actually I'm a detective at Scotland Yard right now.” I smiled and pulled my badge out of my coat pocket to show him.  
“Wow, didn't know you could have a life outside of the Doctor.” He laughed   
“Yeah, well it's hard to get rid of him.” I laughed with him.   
“I feel like I should be offended.” I turned around and smiled at dad. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rose glaring at me.  
“You probably should be.” We laughed.  
“it's weird seeing school at night. It just feels wrong. When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school.” Rose said.  
“All right, team. Oh, I hate people who say team. Er, gang. Er, comrades. Anyway, Rose, go to the kitchen. Get a sample of that oil. Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers. Go and check out the Maths department. I'm going to look in Finch's office with Jess. Be back here in ten minutes.” He grabbed my arm and pulled me with him.  
“What if I wanted to go with Rose or Mickey?” I asked.  
“Well, fine then, go. I just thought that you'd want to say hello to our old friend.” He smirked.  
“Well, why didn't you say so, let's go.” I grabbed his hand and pulled him down the corridor to where he told me the Tardis was. Standing in front of the tardis was a familiar figure.  
“Hello, Sarah Jane.” Dad said behind me.  
“It's you. Oh, Doctor Oh, my God, it's you, isn't it. You've regenerated.”  
“Yeah. Half a dozen times since we last met.”   
“You look incredible. Jessica, is that really you? My goodness, you've grown. You look absolutely beautiful.”  
“So do you, Sarah Jane.” I smiled at her.  
“Huh? I got old. What are you doing here?”   
“Well, UFO sighting, school gets record results. We couldn't resist. What about you?”  
“The same. I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must have died.” She said emotionally.  
“We lived. Everyone else died.” I said sadly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Everyone died, Sarah.” Dad said softly. There was a moment of silence before Sarah Jane continued.  
“I can't believe it's you.” She changed the subject just as we heard a high pitched scream. “Okay, now I can!” Rose came running towards us.  
“Did you hear that? Who's she?” She asked dad.  
“Rose, Sarah Jane. Sarah Jane, Rose.”  
“Hi. Nice to meet you. You can tell you're getting older. Your assistants are getting younger.” I laughed a bit with Sarah Jane.  
“I'm not his assistant.” Rose snapped.  
“No? Get you, tiger.” I rolled my eyes and walked with Sarah Jane.  
“Sorry! Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell on me.” Mickey said when we reached him in one of the classrooms.   
“Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats.” Rose said.  
“And you decided to scream.” Dad snickered.  
“It took me by surprise!” Mickey defended himself.  
“Like a little girl?”  
“It was dark! I was covered in rats!”  
“Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt.” I hit dad in the arm and gave him a warning look even though I was laughing on the inside.  
“Hello, can we focus? Does anyone notice anything strange about this? Rats in school?” Rose intergected.   
“Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet. How old are you?” Oh, wow. I could feel the tension rising between the two. Normally, I wouldn't have picked sides, but I felt like I had to side with Sarah Jane. Plus, I knew Rose liked my dad which is weird to think about anyone liking my dad like that besides mum.  
“Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from, the dark ages?” I was going to say something back, but dad interrupted me before I could.  
“Anyway, moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office.” I huffed and walked away with Sarah Jane.  
“I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who exactly are you two?”  
“Sarah Jane Smith and this is Jessica Pond. I used to travel with the Doctor.  
“I've traveled with him almost my entire life.” I smiled at dad and he smiled back.  
“Oh. Well, he's never mentioned either of you.”  
“Oh, I must've done. Sarah Jane. Mention her all the time.” Dad said as he scratched the back of his head.  
“Hold on. Sorry. Never.”   
“What, not even once? He didn't mention me even once?” She looked to me.  
“Don't worry, we talk about you all the time.” I whispered to her.  
“Ho, ho, mate. The missus and the exes. Welcome to every man's worst nightmare.” I heard Mickey say.  
“Oh, you think this is bad. You should see him with my mother, it's absolutely hilarious sometimes.”   
“Oh joy, can't wait for that to happen.” He muttered to himself and Sarah Jane and I laughed. We continued to walk until we reached the headmaster’s office. Dad started searching his pockets.  
“Jess, where's my screwdriver?” He looked at me accusingly.  
“Why do you always assume I took it?”   
“Because most of the time it was you who took it.”   
“Whatever.” I laughed and pulled it out of my pocket and unlocked the door from where I was. He rolled his eyes at me before he opened the door.  
“Maybe those rats were food.” Dad said.   
“Food for what?” Rose asked.  
“Rose, you know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school? Well, they do.” I looked up and saw giant bats hanging from the ceiling.  
“No way!” Mickey said and ran away. Dad shut the door and we walked after Mickey out to the school yard.  
“I am not going back in there. No way.” He said once we got out there.  
“Those were teachers?” Rose asked.   
“When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on.” Dad said.  
“Come on? You've got to be kidding!” Mickey yelled.  
“I need the Tardis. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen.” Dad said.  
“I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you.” Sarah Jane spoke up. We followed her to her car and she opened her boot.   
“K9! Rose Tyler, Mickey Smith, allow me to introduce K9. well, K9 Mark Three to be precise.”  
“Oh my gosh, you still have K9! Rullana and I use to love him so much!” I smiled and walked up to the old dog.  
“Why does he look so disco?” Rose asked.  
“Oi! Listen, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge. What's happened to him?”  
“Oh, one day, he just, nothing.” Sarah Jane said sadly.  
“Well, didn't you try and get him repaired?” He said accusingly.  
“Doc! Be nice!”  
“Well, it's not like getting parts for a Mini Metro, Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone.”  
“Ooh, what's the nasty lady done to you, eh?” Dad said in a baby voice.  
There was rust around the corners, but other than that he looked just like I remembered him.  
“Look, no offence, but could you three just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog. We're busy.”  
“Hey, don't talk about my dog like that.” I said defensively as I stroked his back. Soon after that, we all got into the car and went to a coffee shop near by.  
Rose and Mickey went and sat by the counter while Sarah Jane, dad and I went to a table to fix K9. There was some music playing in the background while dad and I took K9 apart.  
“I thought of you on Christmas Day. This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead. I thought, oh yeah, bet he's up there.” Sarah Jane said.  
“Right on top of it, yeah.”  
“And Rose and Jessica?”  
“They were there too.”  
“I was? Cool, can't wait to see what happens up there.” I laughed with them.  
“Did I do something wrong, because you never came back for me. You just dumped me.” Sarah asked. Dad looked up at her before looking back inside K9.  
“I told you. I was called back home and in those days humans weren't allowed.”   
“I waited for you. I missed you.”  
“I missed you too, Sarah. I always wished that you'd get to come back.” I smiled up at her.  
“Oh, you didn't need me. You were getting on with your life.”  
“You two were my life. You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, or with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles, and then you just dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?” I looked up at her knowing exactly how that felt, losing your whole world.   
“All those things you saw, do you want me to apologise for that?”  
“No, but we get a taste of that splendour and then we have to go back.”   
“Look at you, you're investigating. You found that school. You're doing what we always did.”  
“You could have come back.” I looked between Sarah Jane and dad.  
“I couldn't.”  
“Why not?” Dad ignored her and focused K9.   
“It wasn't Croydon. Where you dropped me off, that wasn't Croydon.”   
“Where was it?”  
“Aberdeen.”  
“Ha, I told you that wasn't Croydon, dad.” I smirked as I started stripping one of the wires.  
“Right. That's next to Croydon, isn't it?” Dad said as K9 came back to life.  
“Oh, hey. Now we're in business.” dad said happily.  
“Master, Mistress.” K9 said.  
“He recognises us.” I said as I rubbed his head affectionately.  
“Affirmative.”  
“Rose, give us the oil.”  
“I wouldn't touch it, though. That dinner lady got all scorched.” She said as she handed it over.  
“I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that.”  
“I should hope not.” Dad took the oil and smeared it onto K9’s nose probe.   
“Here we go. Come on, boy. Here we go.”  
“Oil. Ex-ex-ex-extract. Ana-ana-analysing.”  
“Listen to him, man. That's a voice.” Mickey said.  
“Careful. That's my dog.”  
“Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil.”   
“They're Krillitanes.” Dad looked towards me.  
“Is that bad?” Rose asked.  
“Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad.” I rolled my eyes at his explanation, although it still was very serious.  
“And what are Krillitanes?” Sarah Jane asked.  
“They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why we didn't recognise them. The last time we saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks.” I explained.   
“What're they doing here?” Rose ignored me and just looked at dad.  
“It's the children. They're doing something to the children. Jess, do you remember anything at all that could help us?”  
“No, I remember that the teachers were really strict and there were special classes the only the top students got into. I never did though, and I don't remember any of my friends getting into one and telling me about it. Sorry.” Dad looked away a bit disappointed.  
“What are you going on about?” Sarah Jane asked me.  
“I'll explain it all later.” After that I help dad get K9 back into the boot of Sarah Jane’s car.  
“So what's the deal with the tin dog?” Mickey asked Sarah.  
“The Doctor likes travelling with an entourage. Sometimes they're humans, sometimes they're aliens, and sometimes they're tin dogs. What about you? Where do you fit in the picture?” She responded.  
“Me? I'm their Man in Havana. I'm the technical support. I'm-Oh, my God. I'm the tin dog.” He came to the realization.  
“Hey, Mickey, you're important. I remember Dad actually telling stories that involved you.”  
“Dad? Who's your dad?”  
“Oh, yeah, sorry. The Doctor’s my dad.” I laughed  
“Wait, what?” Mickey sputtered. “How's that possible? Does that mean you're an alien like him? Who's your mum? Was she an alien too? Please don't tell me it's Rose.”  
“Um, wow. Don't worry Mickey, Rose is definitely not my mum. He hasn't even met my mum yet. Don't ask, it's complicated. Yeah, my mum was part Time Lord part human, so I'm also mostly Time Lord with a bit of human mixed in.” I smiled at him. Suddenly one of the giant bats swooped down from nowhere and we all ducked.  
“Was that a Krillitane?” Sarah Jane asked out of breath.  
“But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off. What did it do that for?”

After the coffee shop, dad and I went with Sarah Jane to her house to catch up while Rose and Mickey went off somewhere.  
Dad sat with her living room working on K9 while I helped Sarah Jane make some tea.  
“So what have you been up to? Last time I saw you, you were just a child.”  
“Well, I finished school at the academy, I got a job there as a professor and I got married.” I smiled softly.  
“Oh my gosh! Really? Who was the lucky guy?”  
“You remember Rullana, he went with us to a couple places.”  
“Of course I remember him, oh I bet you guys made the cutest couple.”   
“I liked to think so. We were married for about 70 years and we had two children together. That's Vani and that's Zen. When they were old enough, we let them pick out human names for when we went traveling. Rullana was Stanley, Vani chose Lily because every time Dad would bring her lilies, and Zen chose John because he loved traveling with Dad every chance he got. Then we just used Pond as our last name.” I smiled as I pulled my wallet out to show her one of our family pictures.  
“Did you pick your name too when you were little?”   
“Uh, no actually. I was named after my grandmum on my mother’s side because I had red hair just like her. Then I got her last name too. So, technically my full-ish name is Jessica Senlor Sigma Pond Gloven.”  
“I never knew that. Wait, is that you?” She pointed to me in the picture.  
“Yeah, that was before I regenerated.”  
“You regenerated? What happened?”  
“The Time War was what happened. The Time Lords got pulled in and we lost. Dad and I are the only survivors. Gallifrey is completely gone now.” I my voice got soft as I stared at the picture. “This was our last picnic before the war started.”   
“Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry.” She said gently as she wrapped her arm around me. I took a deep breath before I stood up straight.  
“It doesn't matter now, it was a long long time ago, it's in the past.” I smiled at her and took mine and dad’s tea and walked into the living room.  
“How's it going?” I asked as I set his tea in front of him.  
“Pretty well, actually. I think I might be able to get him working brilliantly in no time.”  
“Fantastic.” I said in a fake northern accent. He rolled his eyes and kept working on K9. “Oh come on, you know you love me.”   
“Only cause I have too.” He smiled.  
“Oh ouch, that hit me right in the hearts.” I sniffles as I wiped a fake tear away. “I need to go call in to work, so excuse me.”  
******

“Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this.” Dad gave his screwdriver to Sarah even though Rose had her hand open. “Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside.”   
“Just stand outside?” He asked in disbelief.  
“Here, take these you can keep K9 company.” She threw her keys to him.  
“Don't forget to leave the window open a crack.” dad told him.  
“But he's metal!”  
“I didn't mean for him.”   
“What're you going to do?” Rose asked.  
“It's time Jess and I had a word with Mister Finch.”  
“Actually, I think I'm going to go with the girls.” I smiled over to him.  
“Oh alright, suit yourself.”

  
We made it to one of the maths room and now Sarah Jane was working on getting the screwdriver to work.  
“It's not working.” She said in frustration.  
“Here.” I took it from her at the same time Rose said, “Give it to me.”  
“Used to work first time in my day.”  
“Well, things were a lot simpler back then.”   
“Rose, can I give you a bit of advice?”   
“I've got a feeling you're about to.”  
“Rose, just listen to Sarah Jane. She knows what she's talking about about.” I said as I continued working on the computers.  
“I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding.”  
“Can I intrude? I'm very good at intruding on his business.”  
“Jess.” Sarah Jane warned.  
“Sorry, sorry.” I muttered.  
“I don't feel threatened by you two, if that's what you mean.”  
“Right. Good. Because I'm not interested in picking up where we left off.”  
“No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?”  
“I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth and catching up.”  
“The thing is, when you two met they'd only just got rid of rationing. No wonder all that space stuff was a bit too much for you. How old are you anyway, Jessica?”  
“337.”  
“What?”  
“I had no problem with space stuff. I saw things you wouldn't believe.” Sarah Jane interjected.  
“Try me.”   
“Mummies.”  
“I've met ghosts.”   
“Robots. Lots of robots.”  
“Slitheen, in Downing Street.”  
“Daleks!”  
“Met the Emperor.”  
“Anti-matter monsters.”  
“Gas masked zombies.”  
“Real living dinosaurs.”  
“Real living werewolf.”  
“The Loch Ness Monster!”  
“Gallifrey.” I said when they paused and stood up. Rose looked astonished and Sarah Jane looked a bit sad.  
“Seriously? Listen to us. It's like me and my mate Shireen. The only time we fell out was over a man, and we're arguing over the Doctor. With you, did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety miles per hour, and you'd go, what? and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?”   
“All the time. Does he still stroke bits of the Tardis?”   
“Yeah! Yeah, he does. I'm like, do you two want to be alone?” We laughed.  
“Did you know he never passed his Tardis Flying test?” I laughed.  
“That explains so much!” Rose laughed. We were all laughing we dad decided to walk in.  
“How's it going?” We couldn't stop laughing to talk.   
“What? Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these.”  
“What? Stop it!”

  
Rose was turning children away from the room while we were working on the computers. I came and sat on the desk above dad.  
“Are you out there?” Dad asked quietly while he was sitting by a CPU with wires trying to get into the computer.  
“No, I was with John and Mary.”  
“Good, I don't want a defenseless you running around out there with Krillitanes on the loose.”  
“Thanks Dad.”  
“By the way, I have something for you when this is all over.”  
“Ooh, a present, what's the occasion?”  
“What? A dad can't get his little girl a gift once in awhile?”  
“Well, maybe a normal dad, but you? I don't know.” I laughed.   
“Oh wow, I'm hurt. Maybe I just keep it for myself then.” He smirked.  
“Oh come on, that's not fair! You get all the cool stuff.” I laughed.  
“I can't shift it.” Dad said frustrated as Sarah Jane came over.  
“I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!   
“Anything except a deadlock seal.” I said.  
“There's gotta be something inside here. What're they teaching those kids?” Dad asked looking up at me, so I shrugged.”  
“You wanted the programme? There it is.” Sarah Jane pointed at the computers.  
“Some sort of code.” I mumbled looking at it as I stood up.  
“No. No, that can't be.” Dad said. “The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm.” I gasped. They're trying to break the universe.  
“The Skasis what?” Sarah asked.  
“The God maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and space and matter, yours to control.”  
“What, and the kids are like a giant computer?”  
Rose asked.  
“Yes. And their learning power is being accelerated by the oil. That oil from the kitchens, it works as a, as a conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer.” I said.   
“But that oil's on the chips. I've been eating them.”  
“What's fifty nine times thirty five?” Dad asked her.   
“Two thousand and sixty five. Oh, my God.”  
“But why use children? Can't they use adults?” Sarah Jane asked.  
“No, it's got to be children. The God maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code, they're using their souls.” Dad said. Then the door opened and the headmaster walked in.  
“Let the lesson begin. Think of it, Doctor. With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the universe and improve it.”  
“Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mister Finch? Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are.” Dad stepped towards him with me by his side.  
“You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order? Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good.”   
“What, by someone like you?” I asked folding my arms across my chest.  
“No, someone like you. The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become Gods at my side. Imagine what you could do. Think of the civilisations you could save. Perganon, Assinta. Your own people, standing tall. The Time Lords reborn.”   
“Doctor, Jess, don't listen to him.” Sarah Jane warned from behind us. Finch ignored her and continued.  
“And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young, fresh, never wither, never age, never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Professor. Join us.” My hearts were hammering against my chest. I haven't been called that in so long. All the pain came rushing back as the air left my lungs.  
“We could save everyone.” I whispered   
“Yes.”  
“We could stop the war.” Dad said and we looked towards each other. This could be such a good thing for the universe.  
“No. The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss, they define us as much as happiness or love. Whether it's a world, or a relationship, everything has its time. And everything ends.” Sarah Jane said from behind us. Finally, dad picked up a chair and threw it at the big screen in the front of the room.   
“Out!” Dad yelled and we ran out. We were running from Krillitanes when we met Mickey and Kenny at the bottom of some stairs.   
“What is going on?”  
“Later!”

We all had run to the canteen.  
“Are they my teachers?” Kenny asked.   
“Yeah. Sorry.” Dad said.  
“We need the Time Lords alive. As for the others? You can feast.” The Krillitanes started to swoop around us as we hid under the tables. Then suddenly one of the bats fell as it was hit by a laser beam.   
“K9!” Sarah Jane yelled happily.  
“Suggest you engage running mode, mistress.”   
“Come on! K9, hold them back!” Dad yelled as he started sealing the doors.  
“Affirmative, master. Maximum defence mode.”  
“It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it! They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?” Dad asked.  
“Barrels of it.” Rose answered as the door started shaking.  
“Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey.”  
“What now, hold the coats?” He said.  
“Get all the children unplugged and out of the school. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?” Then Kenny set off the fire alarm and the Krillitanes started screeching.   
We got K9 and went to the kitchens. Dad tried to open the barrels of oil with the sonic screwdriver.  
“They've been deadlock sealed. Finch must've done that. I can't open them.”   
“The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser, but my batteries are failing.” K9 said. That would mean K9 wouldn't make it because with less power, the closer he would have to be to the barrels.  
“Right. Everyone out the back door. K9, stay with me.”  
“You're a good boy K9.” I said as I walked out with everyone.  
Dad came out out the back and sealed the door.  
“Where's K9?” Sarah Jane asked.  
“We need to run.” Dad said.  
“Where is he? What have you done!” She said panicking.  
The school blew up and paper was everywhere.  
Mickey had gotten all of the kids out and they were yelling about Kenny blowing up the school.  
Dad was trying to comfort her as I walked over to Kenny.  
“You're Kenny, right?” I asked.  
“Yeah.” He smiled.  
“I'm Jessica, Jenny lives with me some of the time. I think it'd be best if you didn't tell her everything you saw, I think she has enough to deal with, don't you think?”  
“Yeah, alright.” He said before someone else came over to him and I walked away.  
After spending a couple hours in the Tardis, I ended up with Sarah Jane and Dad standing outside of it.  
“It's daft, but I haven't ever thanked you for that time. And like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world.” Sarah Jane said.  
“Something to tell the grandkids.” I smiled.  
“Oh, I think it'll be someone else's grandkids now.”   
“Right. Yes, sorry. I didn't get a chance to ask. You haven't? There hasn't been anyone? You know.” Dad asked.  
“Well, there was this one guy. I travelled with him for a while, but he was a tough act to follow. Goodbye, Doctor. Goodbye, Jessica.”  
“Oh, it's not goodbye.”  
“Do say it, please, this time. Say it.”  
“Goodbye, my Sarah Jane.” He lifted her off her feet in a big hug, then went back inside the Tardis with one last smile at her.  
“What about you, didn't you say you were a detective? That's amazing.” She asked me.  
“Thanks, I had to pull some strings with U.N.I.T. and things, but I needed it to save someone. I'm not sure how much longer I need to be here because time is a funny thing.” I laughed.  
“I missed you so much, I always worried about you.”   
“I always worried about you too. I think you were one of my first friends outside of my family. I'm proud of you Sarah Jane, I'm really happy that you got a life after him.”  
“It wasn't easy.” She smiled softly.  
“It never is. Goodbye Sarah Jane.” I smiled and I hugged her.  
“Goodbye Jessica.”


	28. Some Answers

Jenny’s P.O.V.

“But I want to go with John and Mary.” I whined.

“I know you do, but John has to do something with Mary alone.” Jessica said as we walked away from John and Mary’s flat.

“What is it? What does he need to do?” I was ahead of her weaving between some people.

“It’s a surprise for Mary, so I can’t tell you Incase he doesn’t do it tonight.”

“Why not? I won’t tell Mary.”

“Jenny, it’s not my secret to tell. John or Mary will tell you.” Jess had caught to me as I crossed my arms. “Now, what do you want to do today? John said that you already finished your homework.”

“Can we go to the park? I want to swing.”

“Alright, let’s go.” I smiled softly as we kept walking.

Thankfully, as we reached the park the swings were empty. We both sat down in silence as we began swinging gently.

As Jess was swinging next to me as she had a far off look.

Jessica’s P.O.V.

“If you could go anywhere, absolutely anywhere without worrying about anything, where would you go?” I smiled as I leaned my head against the chained of the swing.

“Anywhere?” Rullana laughed as he swayed lazily next to me. “Without any worries? Uh, I don’t know, my parents told me about a place that they once went to on assignment.” He looked up at the stars with a soft smile.

“What was is called?” I looked up too.

“I can’t remember the name. But I will always remember how they described it. They said it had a sky that was a magnificent mix of pink and purple that made it look like sunrise and sunset at the same time. It had amazing spires that looked like the touched the heavens and silver colonnades on every building. They talked about these mountains there that were so different than ours. They were called the mirrored mountains, and they reflected the light of the sky over the capitol city which made it shine. 

They talked about how all the natives were so nice and the food was extraordinary. They told me that they could never find anything in the whole universe that has ever tasted anything like it. That’s where I’d want to go.” He looked at me for the first time and smiled. 

“It sounds amazing, Rullana. Maybe when you become a universal ambassador, you’ll be able to find your planet.” 

“I hope so, it’s the reason that I even decided to become one.” He laughed. “Where would you go, Sen?”

“I dunno, I don’t think I’d rather be anywhere but here.”

“Oh, come on. There’s gotta be a planet out there more exciting than here.”

“Maybe, but exciting isn’t what I want. I’ve had enough excitement to last me the rest of my life. I’m happy here, with you.”

“Are you really happy here, with me? You could go anywhere at all.” He mumbled quietly.

“I’m absolutely, positively happy here with you.” I smiled. “I have no idea what I’m going to do next year after you graduate.” 

“You’ll be fine without me, you don’t need me.” 

“Just because I don’t need you doesn’t mean that I don’t want you.” I said quietly.

“Do you mean that?” He leaned closer to me as he whispered.

“Yeah, yeah I mean it. I love you, Ru.” He stood up from his swing slowly and knelt down in front of me while grabbing both of my hands on my lap.

“Then marry me. We can wait until you graduate and then we can do whatever we want. We’d have the wedding on Earth like you’ve always wanted. We could travel everywhere together or just stay here as hermits living in the mountains. Please, Senlor Theta, will you marry me?” He whispered everything to me while he gazed intently into my eyes.

“Really?” I mumbled.

“Yes, really.” He chuckled. “We’ve talked about it before, and I want to be with for all our lives. Throughout regenerations, everything. I don’t ever want to lose you, Sen.” He smiled hopefully up at me. “I love you.”

“Yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you, you idiot.” I laughed as lunged forward to hug him. 

We both fell to the ground laughing as the twin suns began to rise into the burnt orange sky.

“Jessica? Jessica?” The sound of Jenny’s voice snapped me back into the present. I took a deep breath as I was brought back into reality.

“Yeah Jenny?” I looked over at her.

“Your mobile is ringing.” I grabbed my phone from coat pocket to answer it.

“Pond.”

“Jessica, finally. I know that it’s your day off, but do you think that you could come in and give some insight on this case we’re working on?’’ Lestrade answered.

“Uhh, yeah, sure. I’ll be in soon.” I hung. Up and looked over at Jenny. “I’m sorry, but Lestrade needs us.”

“Okay.” We got up and walked to Scotland Yard. I sat at Jenny down at my desk and walked into Lestrade’s office where Donovan was waiting for me.

“So, what are we looking at?”

“There’s a child missing. He was last seen with this man.” Donovan handed me the folder as I leaned against Greg’s desk. She pointed to a picture and my stomach dropped.

“No, no, that’s not possible. That man is dead, and he has been for a long time.” I mumbled to myself.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Lestrade came in to interrupt us. “Have you found anything?”

“Uh, no, not yet sir.” I looked up at him.

“Alright, Umm, how’s Jenny been doing lately?” Lestrade looked out of the window of his office at Jenny. Both Donovan and I looked over too, and saw her sitting at my desk with her legs swinging.

“She’s… alright. She’s has her ups and downs. Ever since, the-uh, the fall, she’s been having nightmares. They’ve been getting worse lately, nothing seems to calm her done after them. I’m lucky if I get more than a few sentences out of her a day.”

Jenny’s P.O.V.

I sat at Jessica’s watching everyone move around the office. Jessica was in Lestrade’s office with Donovan. She was leaning on Lestrade’s desk as they were both looking over a file that Jessica was holding. Donovan was pointing at something when Lestrade walking in there. I could hear them talking about me, especially since they didn’t even close the door.

I looked around at all the people, when my eyes fell on Anderson. He looked like he had gone crazy. He had grown out his hair and had a beard now.

Just looking at him made me ill now.

“Jen, come on, let’s go.” Jessica came over and put a hand on my shoulder. “It’s getting late.” I nodded and stood up.

“Bye Jenny.” Lestrade waved at my from the doorway of his office. I smiled at him before I lead Jess out of the building by the hand. 

“So what do you want to do for dinner? We could go anywhere you’d like to go, anywhere at all.” She smiled down at me. It was nearly sunset now as I walked in silence as thinking about other things.

“Jessica, can I ask you a personal question?” I looked up at her. Her red hair looked like fire in the evening sun and her green eyes shone like emeralds.

“Yeah, I guess. What is it that you want to know?” She didn’t tare her eyes away from the street ahead of us to look at me.

“Is your family still alive?” She looked at me in surprise.

“Uh, what do you mean?”

“Are your parents still alive and stuff?” I looked ahead of us.

“Well, umm, that’s a difficult question, Jen, it’s complicated-”

“No it isn’t, either they’re dead or not, Jess.” I looked up at her. “So are they dead or not?”

“Wow, way to put it bluntly.” Jess luaghed as she mumbled under her breath. “Well, if you put it that way, they, uh, they’re dead, Jenny. Why do you want to know anyway?” She asked softly.

“Were you there when they died?” I didn’t look at her as I whispered my question to her.

“Is this about your nightmares Jenny?” She was still holding my hand as we dodged the people in the streets. 

“Were you?”

Jessica’s P.O.V.

“Were you?” Her voice was barely over a whisper, it was so quiet that I barely heard her over the bustle of the people.

“Yeah, yeah I was.” I was quiet as memories flooded my head.

“How did they die?”

“Which time?” I muttered to myself.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Most of my family is dead, Jen, and I was there for most of them. My grandparents, my mum, my dad…’s brothers, even my husband and kids all died in front of me.”

“Do you have nightmares about them?” I took a moment before I answered.

“Everytime I close my eyes, Jen. I always find things that I could’ve done differently, little things like leaving 5 minutes earlier or later or something like that. I always regret not telling them simple things, like that I loved them, before they died. I feel like if I had done something different that they would still be here with me and I’d be happy.” My heart felt heavy as we continued walking.

“Does it ever go away?”

“The sad feeling that comes whenever you think about. The one that makes you feel tired and empty, and like you don’t want to do anything at all. The feeling that makes you feel like you just wanting everything to stop, where you just want to stop. Does it ever go away?” The whole time she was explaining it, she kept her eyes forwards. I took a deep breath as I thought about my answer.

“No, it doesn’t, at least not for me it hasn’t, not yet. Over time it stops hurting as much, but it’ll always be there.” 

We walked in silence for the rest of the walk home.

Jenny’s P.O.V.

I was standing in the middle of a burning building looking around at the scattered bodies around me. Most of them were children lying motionless. Their faces were smudged with soot and dark blood. It nearly looked like they were sleeping.

I tried to take in a deep breath, but it felt as if there was no air left to breath. I coughed as my eyes began to water from the smoke.

I looked around once more at all the children around me before my eyes landed on two children in particular.

Both of them looked no older than 13 at most, of them looked slightly younger. It was a girl and a boy. The girl had brown hair covered in filth with tears streaks down her face. She looked terrified, like she was having a terrible nightmare, as clung to the little boy. His hair was also filthy, but it was red. Both of them were trembling slightly as the smoke became thicker.

“It’s going to be alright Zen, mum and dad will find us.” The girl’s voice was a hoarse whisper. The boy whimpered and clung closer to the girl. I tried to move towards them but it felt as if I was in quicksand. The fire and smoke was swirling around me getting thicker and harder to see through. I tried to call out to them, but the smoke filled my lungs.

They melted away and a new scene came up. I was outside somewhere, somewhere between some burning buildings. I had my back against the wall as I was kneeling in the dirt.

I heard a man’s voice screaming out from somewhere ahead of me. It sounded like my name but it sounded to muffled. A man was running towards me, but then a shot rang out. It sounded strange, but then my attention was on the man. 

He screamed in agony which pierced my heart like a bullet. He fell to the ground in pain as he looked towards me. He looked to me as the light faded from his eyes. I shriek as I tried to runs towards him, but I couldn’t move again.

I could feel tears rolling down my face everything shifted yet again. But instead of the searing heat of the fire, I felt the fridge cold of rain. The bright, warm reds and oranges were replaced with dark, cold greys and blacks. I heard people talking all around me. 

I looked up to see I was surrounded by people, but their attention was on the body in front of me. I looked down at my hands to see that they were covered with blood. The air felt as if it was sucked out of me yet again by smoke. 

I looked down to see dark blood on a startling pale face with bright blue eyes staring straight back up at me.


End file.
